Random Starco One Shots
by justsnowy
Summary: Marco and Star are bestfriends who are trying to become canon. Because of that, they have adventures! Or I'm bored and want to write random Starco fanfiction!
1. Am I Dreaming! Pt 1

Marco Diaz. That was his name.

The Safe Kid. Unlike anybody cared about him.

That was his nickname. Just because he was wearing a helmet in the shower _once._ ONCE! And now he was marked forever with this boring, explicit name.

Safe kid.

But after a taunting day of school, all Marco wanted was a nap. On the couch. Mostly because his bed was out of commission for some reason. He didn't know how.

But he guessed it was a prank like all the other pranks that Justin and Lars did. But this one was... different. It was like his bed was literally missing. So even if he tried to sleep in it, he wouldn't have noticed the prank planted in it. Because the prank was just that.

Marco was confused. But he let it slide. His parents were buying a new one. But that was taking too long for the Safe Kid. He _despised_ that lumpy couch. He only liked it when it was movie time.

But now he lay on it with a frown. Not even caring about the lumps punching is back every which way, he fell asleep.

Marco woke in his bed. It was soft and nice and silky. The perfect bed.

But when did he get this? The last time he remembered having a bed was when it mysteriously disappeared. He shrugged. Marco reluctantly got out of bed to brush his hair and teeth for school.

He took a nice warm shower, put on some deodorant, the essentials. Pulling on his gray shirt and black jeans, his signature hoodie over his shirt, Marco walked to the door.

As he was about to turn the knob, he heard someone yell his name. It wasn't his parents. They didn't have 14 year old voices. Nor did they run down the stairs like a lunatic.

A girl, about his age jumped down the stairs and ran towards him with long, soft blonde hair. She wore a blue dress with blue boots that looked like feathers. Or fur. Marco couldn't tell.

She wore blue leggings and had a colorful belt wrapped around her waist.

Marco felt like he knew this girl. But... who was she?! An exchange student? They hadn't had one of those in years! But, who was this cheerful gal that seemed to light up his day with that smile?

Her blue eyes smiled with her mouth, perfect shaped hearts on her cheeks.

 _Who is she?_ Marco thought, dazed. _She's so pretty. Way more pretty than Jackie._ Marco flinched as he thought about his crush's name. How she had rejected him.

The girl fixed the devil headband on her bangs. She smiled at him. "Ready to go, Marco? I can't wait to greet everyone!"

Marco shook his head to clear it as the girl opened the door.

"Who _are you?"_ The girl stared at him with hurt in her blue eyes.

"You sounded _just_ like that when you first met me... are you okay, Marco?"

"What is your name?"

The girl squinted at me. The hurt in her eyes growing. The hearts on her cheeks cracked a little before she pulled out a hand made wand.

"I'm Star Butterfly! A Princess from another dimension named Mewni! I've taken you there!"

"Mewni? Another di-"

"This is my wand! It's real!"

The girl whipped her arm around with her "wand" and shot a roach on the sidewalk after yelling "Narwhal Blast!"

Marco watched in shock and awe as a huge narwhal smacked the ground. He winced when the narwhal disappeared, leaving a sad smug that used to be a roach.

"That's my room! I used a spell to create that tower! Hi Flying Pig!"

The blue eyed blonde waved at a pig flying out the window. Marco gasped as it cried back "HAY STAAR!"

"Remember when I tried to turn your room into one similar to mine? Yeah, that was a sight ."

Marco watched as she started knawing her wand. Before he could react she yelled "Hugs!" and almost hugged him to death. Almost.

"And we're best friends! You didn't forget, right?"

Marco pushed the girl off him. He started taking things in.

"You're a magical Princess from another Dimension."

"Yep!"

"You have a Magic wand, and from guessing that those hearts are real."

"You got it!"

"You can make things. You have a big tower for a room. You have a flying pig."

"His name is Terry."

"You and I are bestfriends."

"Yes we are!"

"What else am I missing?"

Star knawed her wand and thought before smiling at him.

"I'm the most popular girl in Echo Creek Academy! I have lots of fans that love me. So they love you! And they ship us!"

Marco ignored the last part and listened to the first.

" _The most... popular?!"_

"Oh, and we fight monsters together! By the way, we're gonna be late."

"OH CRAP!"

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	2. Mewberty! A Bad Boy and His Princess

**_flamingkat101 here! Today, I'm proud to present to my story readers a Filler!_** **_If you watched anime before, you know those random errealvant episodes?_** **_Yea._** ** _This Filler is Star the Proper Princess going through Mewberty with that handsome Bad Boy of hers._** ** _*Also, since I'm a hopeless starco romantic, this is kinda canon. Yay!_**

Today was sunny. Too sunny for the Bad Boy of Echo Creek. The sun shined directly into his eyes.

 _ITS SATURDAY! COME ON!!!_ Marco thought angrily to himself. _CAN A GUY NOT GET SOME DECENT SLEEP?!_

He resentfully got out of bed. Marco looked around his room and yawned. His favorite fighters and rappers hung on posters which covered the holes he had angrily punched into the wall once.

Yeesh. That was a holy sight.

Marco stretched his limbs and scratched his back, smacking his lips together to get just a little moisture in his mouth. He really needed to brush his teeth. He couldn't take that taste of sleep breath anymore.

Making his way to the bathroom, Marco failed to notice a pinkish blue heart that lay on the floor. He failed to realize he was in great danger...

That heart... was related... to a... struggling Star.

 _Speaking of a Star..._

Star ripped a heart off her face in panic, not caring how much it hurt. The pinkish blue heart slowly fell to the floor. Glossaryck laughed as Star danced around to get one on her leg.

"You won't get anywhere with that."

"How does this stop, Glossaryck?!"

"It's nature kid. Ya can't stop it."

"How about I give you pudding?! Chocolate?!"

"I can't stop it and pulling off those hearts won't help either. Resistance won't help. It only makes this situation worse."

Star nervously felt more hearts appear on her face. Marco had just walked past her room.

 _"OH NO! THIS IS BAD!"_

"Yes it is. Marco is the only boy in this house."

Star anxiously rubbed her forehead as she began to sweat. Proper Princesses never sweat!

"Ewwwwwww! I seem to be sweating!"

"Well yes, hearts are trying to engulf you. Not to mention you're anxious." Glossaryck deadpanned.

Star nervously felt more hearts crawl over her skin.

"Yep. That Marco is triggering the phase to move faster. You _looovvveee_ him!" Glossaryck pried, laughing at his newly found discoveries.

" ** _NO!_** He's the only boy in the house!"

"But not the only boy on the block."

Glossaryck gestured with his hands to several boys walking up and down the block. That didn't help much either.

Star's bright blue eyes turned heart-shaped and started glowing blue. Her body turned pink while her clothes matches her eyes. Slowly, she grew large, blue butterfly wings. She revealed two newly made pairs of arms. Her hair slowly unraveled from braids and went up into a blue-haired ponytail.

Her hearts glowed pink and her teeth sharped a little before she webbed her door with her hand, shooting blue and pink hearted webbing. Star whipped her hand away from the door. That poor door was ripped off its hinges and broke into pieces on the ground.

Glossaryck looked up at the flying Princess. "This wouldn't be the first time a Princess had gone after something not from Mewni..." he whispered as Star flew out the door.

We all know who he's talking about. Eclipsa, Queen of Darkness. Monster love.

Star exploded into the bathroom with a playful grin. Luckily, Marco wasn't doing anything that would've showed. He was brushing his teeth.

He looked up at Star and let his toothbrush fall out his mouth.

He couldn't believe what he was looking at.

Proper Princess Star was wearing her puffy pink dress. But it was tainted blue like anything else she was wearing. Even her hair.

The rest of her was pink.

Her grin slowly turned into a smile. That frightened Marco. And that scared him because he hadn't been frightened since he became a bad boy.

 _"Booooooy! Marco is a booooooy!"_ Star said in a loving but deadpanned voice.

Marco gulped helplessly under her gaze. "Yep!"

 _"A handsome... good looking... booooooy..."_

"Thank you?"

 _"I want you!"_

Before Marco could answer, poorly aimed webs of hearts shot from her fingers.

"OH H*LL NO!"

Marco cursed as he ran under the Princess and into her room. She followed him with arms raised and ready to shoot.

Marco grabbed Star's instruction book and ran into her secrets closet, slamming the door behind him. He heard webs shooting at the door and tugs.

He didn't have much time.

Marco flipped open the book and pulled out the little blue man. He squeezed him, but Glossaryck didn't have a reaction.

"Why hello, Mr. Diaz. How's Mewberty coming?"

"Is that what it's called?!"

"Yep as much as Glossaryck is my name."

Marco deadpanned. "How do I stop it?"

"Ya can't"

"BUT... _BUT..._ SHE'S BEEN CHASING ME!"

"You are the only boy in the house."

"EXPLAIN!"

Glossaryck shook himself free of Marco's hands. He didn't approve of being squeezed.

"When a Mewnian Princess goes into Mewberty, she cocoons every boy she she sees. You are a boy, in which, you are also the _only_ boy in this house. This household."

" _BUT... THERE ARE OTHER BOYS ON THIS BLOCK!"_

"She can't see that. Plus the girl is kinda crushing on you."

" ** _What?!"_**

"Good bye!"

Glossaryck lowered himself into the book before popping back out again. "Give her what she wants, kid!"

Marco, the bad boy, never felt so frightened in his life. His face turned redder and redder as he remembered what Glossaryck had said.

What Glossaryck had _meant._

Before he could ponder on, the door was ripped off its hinges. A blue and pink Star floated in front of him.

She smiled as she webbed him and dragged him out her closet. He screeched as he was dragged to the middle of her bedroom floor, fighting.

But the cocoon held his fighting and resisted it, easily. He couldn't "Bad Boy" his way out of this one. The Princess floated in front of him with her puffy dress rippling up and down, defying gravity.

 _"You are a cute boy... a smart boy..."_

"Oh no..." Marco knew if this kept up, her trying to do something, he would end up on the wrong end.

 _"Marco is a booooooooyyyyyyy!"_

"Oh crap."

Star lowered herself to the ground and picked up Marco, holding him close... to close maybe...

His heart beat so fast as the Princess kissed his cheek.

 _What the heck is happening here..._

Stars lips got closer to his and his face turned stop sign red. But suddenly, her arms cramped.

 _"Eep!"_

Marco hit the ground hard as the Princess smacked the ground. Her two extra pair of arms cramped and cramped, twisting in pain. She screeched as her wings shrunk at bent. Her hair released it's hold in a ponytail and fell to her back.

With a soft thud, the Princess hit the ground in a soft sleep before waking up again. She looked up to see little hearts scattered across her room.

"Oh no! I went through Mewberty!"

Star then looked at cocooned Marco who had deadpanned to her. "Gonna get me out?"

Star shot the webs with a spell from her wand and the webs disappeared. Marco flexed his hands, happy to be free.

He turned to Star who wore an awkward look.

"Was it because I was the only boy in the house?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't it be?"

"Glossaryck told a different story."

Star felt her face flush and pushed prying Marco out of her room.

"Don't listen to Glossaryck! He's a magical man that loves tricking us!"

She slammed the door behind her and leaned up against it. _Marco almost found out. Luckily, my acting skills weren't taken away by St. Olga's Princess Reform School._

But little did she know, that on the other side of that door was Marco, realizing with a red face Star had feelings for him.

 ** _Remember this has nothing to do with the actually story!!!!_**


	3. She Fell For Me

Star sat on her bed, staring at her ceiling.

 _UGH! I'm SOOOOOO bored..._ She sat up and turned to the clock. Star had later down 2 h... _MINUTES?!_ _Saturday isn't supposed to be boring, but Marco just_ had _to go on a date with Jackie._ Star felt her body shake with anger, sadness, and most of all... _jealousy._ Star had tried to push down the jealousy, but whenever Marco mentioned Jackie or even got a text from her, she felt it push itself back to the surface.

It just... _stayed._ Nothing got rid of it.

Why she was jealous? Of course she knew! Jackie was always taking her bestfriend so he had no time for her!

But of course... there was _more..._. She just ignored the feeling. Yeah, ignoring it wasn't the best idea.

Star sat up and went down stairs. Maybe Earth magizines would help her boredom. But Star loathed reading things she _despised._ _When will Marco get home?_ Star thought impatiently. Even though Marco had just left like... hmm... 6 minutes ago, she couldn't shake off her boredom.

 _I could text him,_ Star thought happily before being shot down with logic. _I can't text him on a date. He's with another girl, not to mention that I don't have a phone._ Star shook her head. _No! I have to overcome this feeling!_

 ** _6 Hours and 2 Minutes Later_**

 _"WHERE IS HE?!"_ Star yelled.

 _"It's 6:40! He should've been here at 6:35!!!!!!"_

 ** _Back to Marco_**

Marco held Jackie's hand, walking down the block. She gently swung Marco's hand, to and fro.

Marco didn't mind. He let his arm swing dismissively. He didn't swing back, like usual. His mind was somewhere else.

Or some _one_ else. Yep... y'all guessed it, Star.

 _She seemed... different today,_ Marco thought. _Star wasn't very happy. Was it because she would be bored or something? I hope I'm not being a bore to her._ Jackie finally noticed Marco's silence as they made a turn on the block.

"You're quiet today, Diaz," she said innocently.

"Hmm?" Marco swung his head to see Jackie looking forward, occasionally looking at him sideways. "Oh, sorry. I've just, got some things on my mind."

"Well, you can always tell your _girlfriend_ anything."

Marco internally shivered at the extra emphasis on the word _"girlfriend"._

"Eh... it's nothing," Marco spoke, distant. He was still in deep thought. But of course, Jackie had to interrupt.

"Don't tell me it's _nothing,"_ Jackie added a little disgust to the word _"nothing"._ She never showed disgust before. She never really showed many emotions.

Let's see, Marco went down the list.

 _Happy, surprised, lost, focused, lost, confused, lost._ Marco never realized his _girlfriend_ could be so _lost_ before. He remembered when he was helping her on her homework. He had tried to explain, but Jackie didn't understand. Marco had given up with the torture of teaching something so... so... _simple._ Disgust was new to the list of emotions Jackie showed.

"It is _nothing,"_ Marco growled. His annoyance grew as him prying girlfriend turned him towards her. He looked into her green eyes, but she stared into his brown.

 _Something is different today..._ Marco thought intelligeably. _It's like my feelings are gone..._

"Marco," Jackie's voice cut through his thoughts. "I don't know _what_ is wrong today, but you have a lot on your mind. Maybe we should cancel?"

Of course Jackie would expect Marco to quickly yell, "NO NO! I'm fine! Come on!"

But today, she was surprised when he said, "Good idea."

Marco ignored the hurt in her eyes as he left Jackie on the sidewalk. He didn't want to go to the movies, he didn't want to go to Wendy's or McDonald's. He wanted to check on Star.

An invisible force seemed to try to drag him to the Diaz house.

But the force was stopped from "let's go!" to "let's fight!" in seconds.

In front of him sat a green portal in which Marco was pulled through.

 ** _In an Unknown Sickly Colored Of Green and Red Dimension in Which Marco was Pulled Through..._**

Marco sat on his bottom with a face of confusion and wonder.

 _Uhm... so I ran through that portal, right?_ Marco jumped back as rocks smashed the ground in front of him, gasping in surprise. More rocks smashed the ground, more and more.

Sheesh. He kept jumping here to there, maybe a little forward, more backward.

"ERRRR! _I JUST WANT TO SEE STAR!"_

An eerie voice echoed around him. "Princess Star Butterfly?"

Marco cringed as the voice continued.

"I'll let you go, if I can have a request."

" ** _WHAT?!"_**

"Make the Princess fall for you, then take her to Mewni. Become King and rule. Make Mewni a better place."

Marco's eyes grew wide when the voice said, " _Become King and Rule."_ He shivered.

Even though he was sure Star would never fall for him, he went on to leave.

A portal opened up and shoved him through. There was that _"invisible force"_ again, but he was sure it was that eerie voice.

Frowning, Marco stumbled into the front of his house. He stood straight as he nervously locked the door and walked in.

Star, the beautiful, Mewnian Princess from another dimension, was bored, layed out on the couch. She looked up and smiled, running towards Marco. She gave him her signature bone- rushing hug before punching him in the arm.

"You've been gone all day!"

"Really?!"

Marco thought back to when her was pulled into that dimension for at least 3 minutes. Wow... time must fly differently.

"How was your date?" Star asked, but Marco could tell the question was way too forced.

"Eh... I left Jackie on the street to come find you and I got pulled into this dimension which shot rocks at me. Then this voice came in after I said 'I JUST WANNA SEE STAR!'"

Marco saw Star blush, hard. He felt red dash his cheeks as he kept talking. And he stuttered. OF _ALL_ THINGS!

"A-And t-that voice w-was like, uhm... 'Star Butterfly' and I w-was cringing w-when i-it was l-like c-can I h-have a re-re-request and I said... uhm... 'What?!' and it was like 'Make the Princess fall for you, then take her to Mewni. Become King and rule. Make Mewni a better place.'"

Star turned even more red. Then redder. Then reddiest. That wasn't even a word, but Marco needed it to describe her face. His face became the redder of both. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Uhm..." Star whispered.

"Yeah... like _that'll_ ever happen. I know the Star _I_ know would never fall for me-"

"Marco... break up with Jackie please."

Marco stared at Star in surprise as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Wha..."

"Well... part 1 is solved."

Marco almost fell as he called Jackie when he heard Star had already fell for him. Wait, why was he fullfilling a request of a voice?

He knew. He _wanted_ to. Wow. Just wow.

"Hey Marco!" Jackie's voice rang hopeful across the phone.

"Hi Jackie."

"What's wrong?"

Marco turned his head away. Even though he had lost feelings, this was still hard.

"We... We need to talk."

"Hup..." Jackie gasped on the other side.

"You already know, don't you? I've caught feelings for _Star,_ and now I want to _break up_ with _you_ in _person."_

Marco said the words, not adding emphasis, but Jackie knew what he meant. Even if he didn't add emphasis to the words, it was like trying to not throw the phone for doing it for him.

She saw this coming for _miles_ away. Jackie knew, sooner or later, she would lose to a pretty, warrior Mewnian Princess from another dimension.

But Jackie would've preferred _later_ and not _sooner._

"It's okay... no need. I saw it coming when you guys first met. It's okay Marco. No need to be genuine."

Marco let his surprised face show to Star has Jackie hung up first. He shrugged and hugged Star.

"Over?" Star asked.

"Over," Marco whispered.

 ** _NO! YOU GUYS WILL NEVER KNOW THAT THAT VOICE WAS RIVER TRYING TO GET STAR HER PERFECT BOYFRIEND BECAUSE SHE WAS SO SAD WITHOUT HIM!!!!!! I've said to much and didn't hit backspace._**


	4. Am I Dreaming Pt 2

Marco was pulled by the blonde named Star.

He didn't know who she was, but she was the most popular girl in School. How did he become friends with her?!

And the people at the school _shipped_ them?! Wow. She was pretty and all but... _shipping_ them? Shipping _him_ with a _pretty_ girl that had _magic?_ Seemed impossible for the Safe Kid. But then again, he did ask out Jackie Lynn Thomas in front of the whole school and got turned down. Maybe... maybe this girl named Star could change Marco's imprint in the school.

Star dragged Marco along, running full pace. Marco knew he could run faster, so he ran in front of the girl and led them to the school.

When they got to the entrance, it was as if it was a call to the wild or something.

Instantly, Star and Marco were surrounded by fans. They had on shirts that said Starco which Marco had no idea what that meant.

"Star... what does _Starco_ mean?"

Star's face turned bright red as she turned towards Marco. He was overcome by her beauty as she whispered in his ear. A shiver went down his spine as her breath tickled him.

Fans ooooo-ed around them, clapping and snapping pictures.

"Its our ship name. I told you they ship us," Star whispered.

"As in _ship_ us, you mean like _ship ship_ us?!"

"Yep!" cried out Justin, the jock of the football team.

 _What have I come into?!_ Suddenly, it hit Marco. _Am I dreaming?!_ Star grabbed Marco's hand in a gesture that they were a thing even though they weren't, _yet._ She pulled him around the corner and Marco slid down to the floor and just... sat there.

"Marco! We'll be late for class!"

Oh yeah, they were at school and did have to go to class. Yep, that settles it.

Marco grabbed Star's hand in his and they ran around a corner before running into first period. Of course, they weren't late. By 4 seconds.

Marco had ignored the softness in his hand which was Star's hand. He pulled her into their seats. He had no idea how he knew those were their seats.

Heh.

All through Ms.Skullnik's class, Marco just stared. His teacher... was a... troll... A troll... He knew it had to be Star's doing of of course, but still.

It had to be an accident unless Star really wanted to. But come on, Star really couldn't do _that_ much harm... right? Then Marco remembered that narwhal.

Marco looked at Star who sat beside him, doodling on pieces of paper. Rainbows, unicorns... hamburgers? She was _really_ creative.

He smiled. It felt like he had history with this girl and it disappeared off the top of his mind. Why? He didn't know.

Marco pinched himself where one of his nerves were located in his arm. Instantly, pain shot through him and froze the poor boy. Star noticed Marco's sudden freeze and she started vigorously shaking him.

Marco barely felt Star shaking him back and forth. He heard the teacher yell at Star to stop shaking him, but Star continued. He wished he could just smile to the beautiful Princess.

This was real.

Then where was he yesterday? He knew for a fact he had come home from being taunted at school and all. So, how was _this_ placereal?! How was this _unearthly beauty_ real?!

Marco's nerves came to and he touched Star's shoulder, telling her he was fine. With a smile, Star stopped shaking him and gave a comforting smile.

"Star Butterface!"

Star groaned and whipped her head back to Brittany Wong who was doing her nails.

"Just ask Barfo Diaz to a date! Like, we all know you guys like... like each other... so..."

 _What?! I barely know who this is! But this isn't a dream. It's real... so I gotta..._ Ms.Skullnik was about to scold Brittany for her outburst when Marco turned Star toward him.

"Marco what're you... mmmmmm!"

Marco pressed his lips to Star's, sending a sensation through both teens. It was like electricity sparked from their lips and into each other, shocking them with everyone else who gasp happily and screamed with joy.

20 dollar bills were passed and 50 dollar bills.

Star was shocked, but soon closed her eyes as she accepted the kiss gratefully. Breaking apart, both teens looked into each other's eyes.

Now Marco remembered.

Ludo had figured out a new spell that he shot at Marco, sending Marco into a daze. When Star carried Marco home, she put him on the sofa.

He then went upstairs and lay on his bed and fell asleep, bringing a dream and new memories about him in another universe, without Star.

When he woke up, he would be confused out of his mind till he kissed the one he loved.

And that was the one and only Star Butterfly.

Memories flooded over him as he remembered he was dating Jackie Lynn Thomas, and he just kissed Star in front of her.

He turned red as he felt daggers being stared at him. _Oh crap..._ Ms. Skullnik just stared in awe as she replayed everything that went on just then.

Janna walked up with pictures and said, "Pay up, Skullzie..."

Me. Skullnik handed Janna a 100 bill and sat in her chair.

Marco flinched as Jackie walked up, but she was not in her usual _chill_ demeanor. She was _angry._ _"So..._ _Marco Diaz... I never throught you had it in you to_ ** _cheat_** _on someone..."_ Jackie's words were acid filled... and Marco did not enjoy drinking that acid.

"Look Jackie... I'm sorry. I had forgotten everything these pass few hours..."

From that, Marco started telling the _whole_ story... about how he thought he was taunted... How he thought Jackie turned him down... How Star wasn't in his life... about how he woke up in the morning with Star there and how he was so confused... everything, leading right up to that electrifying kiss.

Star sat at the edge of Marco's vision... face red in all.

Jackie stared daggers of acid and venom at Star and Marco. She sighed before raising her hands about her head and said, "Long live Starco. Who knew Jarco would die so soon."

Marco gulped at the lost of his girlfriend, but Star...who was still holding his hand... squeezed him a little.

He looked towards Star, blue met chocolate as they stared at each other.

Jackie walked off, not caring anymore, letting her chill demeanor sat back in before she started spitting more venom at people.

~ **Going Home~** Star walked about 3 feet behind Marco, not sure if she should be so close. Like... _THEY FREAKING KISSED!_ Why would she want to walk so close? She turned her head away from the walking Marco. Star had "made" him cheat on his girlfriend, who broke up with him.

But technically, Marco _chose_ to kiss her. He could have just not kissed her, but he would be so lost. He had to kiss the one he loved... and that just happened to be Star Butterfly.

Wow.

Silently they walked, but soon, Star couldn't take it.

"I'M SORRY, MARCO! You... you can hate me if you want..."

Marco span around until he was face to face with Star who ran right into his chest with a slight gasp of surprise.

Marco wrapped his arms around her and hugged.

"But Star, I _wanted_ to kiss _you._ I have no regrets."

Star smiled and hugged the boy back. Marco wrapped his arm around her and they walked home.

 ** _Well clearly... ya weren't dreaming... Marco Diaz..._**


	5. BBTBC- Something Else

**_Guys... this is an ending to BBTBC. Sadly, I can't share my other remake where Marco goes with Star instead of Jackie because I submitted it to starcoweek3, so can't copy and paste. So... here is one of them off Tumblr._**

Star watched as Marco helped Jackie up before walking over to her wand. She looked at her cleaved wand and felt tears coming on.

"I can't believe… Ludo took by spell… book. It had everything on it! All the spells and my family history!"

She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Marco.

"We'll get it back."

*sniffle* "I _lost_ Glossaryck!"

She felt Marco jerk as her tears poured into his shoulder. He held her tighter.

"We'll… We'll get him back too. I promise."

Star felt something break inside her. It was her heart. She dipped her head lower into Marco's shoulder.

 _I've lost you, Marco. And I'm never getting you back_.

Marco held onto her some more before hearing Jackie call to them.

"What are we going to do?"

But Jackie was the _last_ person Star wanted to hear right now.

 _ **Crack!**_ _Marco_

Star felt her cheeks give off green radiation. They were broken. And it seemed like they weren't getting fixed anytime soon.

Marco's grip slackened on her. Star held on tighter. Her eyes turned green without her knowing, replacing that beautiful blue.

Her eyes were green with hatred for Jackie. Jackie Lynn Thomas.

Her thoughts were controlled by her heart, and soon, she found herself battling with…. herself?!

 _I hate her! She took my Marco._ _No! He waited a long time for this._ _NO! She took your true love._ _Yeah. That's true._ _You **HATE** her!!!!!_ _Yeah… **I DO!**_

Sadly, Star's heartbroken side won the battle. And her pure-hearted self wasn't coming back soon. Her wand started radiating green and little lightening was sparking out of it.

Janna noticed this quickly. Green was pink's opposite. And Star's hearts were broken. Her friend was not well. And seeing that she knew they were in danger.

"MARCO! LET GO OF HER!! SOMETHING'S UP!"

Marco looked at Janna and then Star.

"Whoa!"

He backed up when he saw Star's hearts were broken and were green. So were her eyes. Her teeth were sharp and her Mewberty wings stretched behind her with large, sharp tips.

Her nails were longer than ever and her dress was slowly ripping.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Marco stared at Janna with confusion, annoyance, and fear.

"IS THIS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN GLOSSARYCK LEAVES A MAGICAL PRINCESS?!"

"OF COURSE NOT! THERE IS MORE TO IT DUMMY!!!!"

"WHAT?!"

"YOU YOU IDIOT!!"

"WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO WITH THIS CRAP?!"

"SHE'S HEARTBROKEN! HER HEARTS SAY IT ALL! GREEN?! SPLIT IN HALF?!?!?! GREEN EYES?! GREEN IS OPPOSITE OF PINK?!"

Marco stared up at his bestfriend who was staring directly at Jackie.

 _"YOU!"_

Marco gasped in horror as Star flung herself towards Jackie. Jackie screeched and jumped out the way.

 _"YOU ARE **EVIL!"**_

Jackie dodged another attack. Her dress was slightly ripped and a few hems stuck out at the bottom of her dress.

 ** _"YOU TOOK_** _**HIM FROM ME?!"**_

"WHO?!"

Jackie screamed as Star took another charge.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB! YOU LITTLE… YOU LITTLE… **_MONSTER!"_**

Star was lost for words as she charged at Jackie again.

"ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MARCO?!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?!?!?!?!?!!!!!!!!"

Star roared in anger and hissed at Jackie. She slowly dropped to the ground. But instead of charging again, she broke down crying. Her face in her hands.

"I've… I've… lost Marco."

Marco felt his jaw drop at the screen of a Heartbroken Star.

 _What the..._

"Star…?"

Marco slowly approached his bestfriend. He kept his distance. But he was close.

"Are you… okay?"

"NO! Jackie _STOLE_ YOU FROM ME!"

"Star, I was _never_ yours."

Star lifted her head from her hands who held puddles of tears

"What….?"

"I wasn't yours, Star. I never was. You know I liked Jackie and I always will. I'm not yours."

Star dipped her head back into her tears puddle.

"YOU _ARE_ MINE!"

 _Maaaaaaaayyybbbeee that wasn't good wording. At all…_

Star charged at him and pulled him into the air.

"HOLY-"

"YOU WILL _ALWAYS_ BE MINE, MARCO DIAZ!!!!" Star cried.

Jackie called to them in panic. Janna joined in.

"OH SH-" Janna screached.

"JANNA! ARE YOU GUYS GOOD?!" Jackie yelped.

"UHM?! STAR IS HOLDING MARCO IS THE AIR LIKE A LUNATIC! WHAT DO YOU THINK JACKIE?!"

"WHATEVER! JUST HELP ME CALL STAR DOWN!"

Star rose higher in the air so Marco couldn't hear the calls of panic. And Marco, who was afraid if heights, was a little green.

"Star… you know I'm… afraid of… heights… _BLURGH!"_

"But you won't hear them up here…"

Star's voice was gentle and loving. As if she was in Mewberty. But she wasn't

She was just… Heartbroken and was trying to fix her heart.

 _H_ _ow am I going to get her to put me down?!_

Very faintly, he could hear Janna and Jackie calling. But it was faded.

He felt his Tux ripping. And gasped with fear as his tux's collar gave out.

"OH SHI-"

"MARCO!!!"

Star flew down towards the falling boy. He was falling quickly. Too quickly. He would reach the ground soon. But what Star was mostly worried about was… him reaching _Jackie_ too soon.

She grabbed him under his arms and held him like a cat.

"Star… LET ME _GO!"_

"THEN ADMIT YOU'RE MINE!"

"FINE. I'M _YOURS_ STAR!"

"PROVE IT!"

"OKAY?!"

"KISS ME!"

"What…….."

Jackie called from below.

"DON'T DO IT MARCO! YOU ARE MINE." Love Triangle much.

Marco rolled his eyes as Star turned him towards her.

He looked into those green eyes. Those deep, Heartbroken, green eyes.

"But first. You have to turn into the real Star first. Not her heart."

"Okay!"

In a flash of bright light, Star was her regular self. Yup. Definitely her. Her tears were pouring from her eyes.

Marco cupped her chin and kissed her. He realized he was enjoying this. Too much. He eventually sunk into it. Star did as well.

She reached over his shoulders and pulled him closer.

Marco pulled Star closer before releasing the kiss. They stared into each other's eyes.

"Wow… You're a good kisser, Star…"

"You are too, Marco Diaz."

Dreamily they stared. Jackie just called Marco's name, but he ignored it. He just stared into that ocean blue.

 _What have I been doing? I've loved Star all along. I only liked Jackie. But I love this girl in front of me._

Star hugged Marco with all her might.

"OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! THIS IS WHY I LOVE YOU MARCO DIAZ!"

They flushed red but stared at each other with dreamy gazes, slowly closing their heads in.

"Nope. Nooooppppppeeeee." Janna turned her head away as Jackie stomped her foot.

"How could he kiss _me_ … then go kiss _another_ girl?! Twice?! Really…?!"

"Well I certainly didn't want to die Jackie."

"But… But… HE'S _MY_ BOYFRIEND!"

"Did he _say_ that, Jackie?"

"Well… _no!_ But… WE _KISSED_!"

 _"AND?!"_

"FINE JANNA! YOU WIN! IT WAS NEVER PROVED THAT HE WAS MY BOYFRIEND. THERE."

"Good job at realizing Jackie."

Marco walked over with Star leaning on his shoulder. Their hands intertwined.

"Are we going home anytime soon?"

Star smiled up at Marco. "Yeah. I am sleepy."

*slap!* "FINE YOU WIN! STARCO DID HAPPEN!"

*slap!* "I should've seen the signs. Of course it would happen."

*slap!* "Just take the money."

Ferguson and Alfonso we were smiling, showing a picture of Star and Marco having a good, long, kiss.

Or video.

People had bet Starco would happen or no. Most people bet that it would. But of course, there were still people who didn't.

The stacks were piling up in a few people's hands. But people were handing 20s and 50 dollars worth of bills.

Starco walked into the building, holding hands. Everyone clapped their heads off.

" Why are you guys clapping? And why is Ferguson getting a 50 from Oskar?!". They asked in unison.

"We bet Starco would happen or no. Most of em lost."

Starco looked at each other. "Who's _'Starco'?"_

"You guys! Idiots." It was Janna. She walking up with her a stack bigger than Ferguson's and Alfonso's.

"Oh… Our ship name." They said it in unison again.

"Yep." Janna replied.

"Has everyone been shipping us?"

"Yep!"

"Why?!"

"You guys talk together, like right now. Saying the same thing at the same time. You guys always hug and flirt…"

"ITS _NOT_ FLIRTING! Or _was_ it?"

"You guys always push something off to be with the other… It was clear when Star came to Earth."

"Oh…" Star smiled at Marco. "It was clear we would be together, huh?" Marco sighed. "Yep. And I didn't get any stacks out of it."

"Marco, we're Starco, why would you?"

"Well…"

"Speaking of Starco…" Marco and Star turned to Ferguson and Alfonso. They had there hands in a chanting position.

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!"

Everyone joined in. Janna too with Jackie watching from the sidelines with a disgusted face.

Starco closed their heads together-

 ** _Sorry, but I'll stop this right here. I'm too much of a Starco Romantic. Sorry for tricking you guys. not sorry..._**


	6. BBTBC- Starco Must Happen!

**_Today's one-shot is based off of Bon Bon the Birthday Clown._**

 ** _But of Course... Marco just_ had _to kiss Jackie._**

 ** _What if... Marco went with_** Star **_Instead?_**

Star giggled.

She was going to the prom with Marco! _MARCO!_ Her full on crush in which she just _loved._ How could Star describe this love for him? Lets see... indescribable.

Star was skipping over to Janna who had called over to her with a large box. The smell of cake over took Star. _I wonder what she's got planned for today..._

"Hey Star!" Janna smiled at her friend before looking at Marco who was getting off the stage. She had just come back from a talk with Jackie Lynn Thomas. Her best friend, Jackie, had told Janna that she planned on asking out Marco to the prom. And there was Jackie now... asking out Marco.

Janna knew Star likes Marco, even if she didn't admit it. And she also knew, good and well, Star would _not_ be happy. But Janna hoped to her Star over it at the seancé.

"Hi Janna Banana! What's with the box? I smell cake!"

"Keen nose. It is cake! I made it for the seancé tonight."

Star's face fell, and Janna looked at her with a deadpanned look in her eyes.

"You forgot, huh?"

"I'm sorry, Janna! I _totally_ forgot about us resurrecting a dead clown tonight! I can't go!"

Janna shook her head and grabbed Star over the shoulders.

"What will you remember more Star? School Prom Dance, or Dead Clown Seancé?"

Star pondered for a sec. If she went with Marco to this prom as friends, which she would take for granted of course. But then again, there was that seancé. Star found her answer.

"School Prom Dance."

Janna stared at Star for a sec before she smiled slyly. "Go get that boy Star."

Star blushed profusely... Janna was referring to Marco as her _crush. Does she know,_ Star thought anxiously.

"I _do not_ like Marco!"

"I never said you did."

Star's face turned stop sign red.

"Sly Janna Banana."

"Sly Janna Banana."

Star skipped over to Marco who was slouched over a bit. Jackie just left on her skateboard after a happy smile.

"Marco... are you _okay?"_

Marco turned around and had barely contained excitment.

"Jackie Lynn Thomas just asked me to the dance. And I said yes!" Marco raised his hands slowly but happily in the air.

Before Star could even look a little hurt, Marco's arms crumpled with realization.

" _WAIT! YOU AND I... WE WERE SUPPOSED TO GO TOGETHER!!!!"_

Star looked down sadly.

"I've never gotten to go to an Earth dance." Star looked up sadly, a small smile on her face. "But I know you want to go with Jackie. It's okay Marco."

As Star was about to turn around, something, some _one_ grabbed her wrist. As she turned, she saw Marco, with a shameful look on his face.

"I promised, didn't I? And you _know_ I never break my word. I'll take you to prom, even if Jackie is very tempting..." Marco turned his head. "So... I'll tell Jackie... no."

Star hid her blush, but a little glow on her hearts still showed. She smiled... guiltily. She shouldn't have done that, but it faded away. But going to the prom with Marco was so tempting... She was surprised she went to extreme measures.

Star watched shamefully as Marco ran after Jackie who was quickly gliding down the sidewalk towards her house, already off campus. She must be in a hurry for tonight. Star thought shamefully again.

 _And now she doesn't have anywhere to go._

Star looked at Janna who was standing against the bleachers. She shook her head at Star, encouraging her to go on with the death stare. Not able to take the stare anymore, Star ran after Marco.

He was still running after racing Jackie, calling to her. Star bunny blasted herself to Marco and ran beside him, instanting falling behind the fit boy.

 _"Whoa!_ You're fast..." Star commented. Marco jumped beside her and shook his head.

"Can you get us up there?"

"Of course."

Star yelled a spell. "Bunny Blast!!!!"

Bunnies of all colors shot them into the air, catapulting them in front of Jackie, who stopped in surprise. Her wheels came to a screeching halt.

"Oh crap!!! Hey Marco! Star."

Star noted Jackie not greeting her like Marco. Frowning she tipped her head, then looked down. She was holding Marco's hand. Quickly snatching it away, her eyes rose with an embarrassed tint in them.

Marco didn't seem to notice as he looked at Jackie. He rubbed the back of his head nervously. It was pretty obvious. Jackie tilted her head slightly.

"Are you okay, Marco?"

Marco shook his head and gave a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry Jackie. Turns out, I'm actually going with Star. Surprise!" Marco waved his hands shamefully. Jackie stared at him, then Star. She screwed her face up. A tint of jealousy glinted in her eyes.

"So... cancelled?"

"Yep," Marco replied, not meeting Jackie's gaze.

Star stared at Jackie, their staring contest growing more vicious by the second. Jackie's chill was gone and Star knew if Jackie had the chance, she would leap at her.

Star shivered.

"Okay then," Jackie calmly stated.

"I'm sor-"

" _Don't..._ apologize. You're a man of your word."

Star flinched as Jackie have her a sly smile. That smile CLEARLY had " _WINNING!"_ written all over it. Marco had looked up and nodded happily, a little red dashing his cheeks.

"Later Marco! Star..." Jackie waved, happily to Marco, viciously yet slyly glancing at Star.

"Well Marco... let's get home and get ready!" Star grabbed Marco's hand. Before she even moved her, she moved to his wrist and hopped off.

 ** _~Back At the Diaz House With Star Butterfly...~_**

Star looked through her dresses and frowned. Nothing her seemed... _Earthy._ She wanted something that could be from Earth, but also something that could help her stand out.

She poured her desires into her wand and there came the perfect dress. Star gasped happily and quickly shoved it on. She put on her blue locket that held a picture of her when she was younger in her royal blue dress.

She pulled on her shoes then gloves that traveled up a little further than her elbow. She smiled as it glittered.

She then braided her hair over her shoulder and looked in the mirror, taking herself in.

Star wore a sparkly dark blue dress which squeezed her torso and poofed at the waist. Not much though to the point it was a ball gown. Her gloves were a hot pink and ended in triangle shapes.

Her shoes were glass like that movie Cinderella she and Marco watched. Star added a few dark blue rose blossoms to her hair and grazed a little eyeliner on her eyelashes before putting on some lip balm.

Star threw her star purse over her shoulder which transformed into a dark red dolphin purse where she stuffed her wand.

Smiling, she heard Marco call from down stairs, impatiently. _Better to make them wait..._ Star thought happily.

Swiftly, Star walked down the stairs, letting the last rays of sun hit her dress. Sparkles of light spread through the room. She took joy when she saw Marco's face, awe, surprise, and happiness.

She smiled when she noticed Jackie and Janna were there. Star made her way to the matt which was placed at the bottom of the stairs.

The poofed part of her gown moved perfectly with her legs, not making her trip or fall, nor too long for her to walk period.

Star stopped in front of Marco and almost immediately stopped breathing.

He wore a gray tux with a blue tie, his pants going into a different shade of gray. It wasn't much, but it was a sight.

Janna and Jackie looked at each other. Janna smiled at the pair... and Jackie internally frowned at it. But she forced a smile as Mrs. and Mr. Diaz ran out the kitchen with a camera.

Since Marco as thinking of this as friends, even if Star did look beautiful tonight, he wrapped an arm around her waist. Star felt her cheeks heat up and took advantage.

She locked both of her arms around Marco's neck, pulling him closer to her. She pushed her cheek to his. Red dashed both of their cheeks as Mr. and Mrs. Diaz snapped picture after picture, Star and Marco taking different poses each time.

Marco had wrapped an arm around Star's shoulder. _snap._

Star had put her head into his chest. _snap._

Pose after pose. But soon Star got to caught up in the moment and kissed Marco on the cheek... his face turning redder and redder. Star's hearts glowed brightly.

She noticed Jackie stomping her foot in the corner of her eye and even Janna looking surprised. Mrs. and Mr. Diaz took so many pictures of that one pose where both looked surprised at the kiss on the cheek. And Star still holding it there.

Soon, Star pulled away and lead Marco onto the sidewalk outside the Diaz house. The Diazs smiled contently before whispering to each other. They called Janna over to them.

"Their gonna kiss tonight... aren't they?" Mrs. Diaz asked happily but lowly because Jackie was still there.

"Yep," Mr. Diaz smiled, wiping a fake tear from his eye. "My little boy's growing up so fast..."

"Janna, get pictures," Mrs. Diaz ordered.

"I can't do that..." Janna said. Mrs. and Mr. Diaz looked disappointed but Janna then finished her sentence. They perked up happily. "But I've got Ferguson and Alfonso on it."

 ** _~On the Way to The Dance in Awkward Silence Since They Are Adorable Dorks...~_**

Star walked behind Marco, pondering what she's done just to go to the dance with him.

 _I made him keep his word, not go with Jackie, and he's wanted to go with her for such a **long** time! Darn it Star! Not to mention you kissed him on the fridgin' cheek?!?!!?!_

Star sighed contently. She _had_ to apologize.

"Marco," Star whispered. The boy turned around guiltily. He was rubbing where Star had kissed him. He _swore_ he could _still_ feel the softness on his cheek.

"Y-Yes?"

"I'm sorry. I made you keep your word. I made you not go to the dance with Jackie. And got caught up in the moment and kissed you in front of Jackie! Y-You can h-hate me if y-you want..."

Marco walked up to the stuttering girl and wiped a few hairs from her face. This surprised Star.

"Star, I keep my word. I did want to go with Jackie but I promised you. I understand being caught up in a moment as well. _Now_ , are we gonna have fun... or _no?"_

Star smiled and nodded at the boy.

They was walked in front of the school and stepped into the gym. Star examined the place as she walked forward, not hearing Marco's warning until too late.

 _"WATCH OUT STAR THERE'S SAUSE!!!!!"_

 _"WHOA!"_

Marco's voice echoed through the whole gym, signalling everyone to look at the pair. It was like slow motion. Star slipping on hot sause that had taken place on the floor, Marco running forward to catch her before she hit the ground, everyone anticipating what would happen next.

Marco caught Star like he was dipping her down for a dance routine. Star's hearts glowed brightly and Marco's cheeks were dashed with red once again for that night.

Everyone gathered around and someone yelled " _STARCO!"_ in the background. Everyone then oooooo-ed at them before dispersing after a few pictures.

Star got up out of Marco's arms and dusted her dress, a habit when she got embarrassed. Marco rubbed the back of his head.

"Wanna get outta here?" Star asked quickly.

"Sounds like a plan," Marco quickly said, walking out the gym stiffly with hands in his pockets. Star hurriedly followed.

"Their totally gonna kiss tonight!" Chantelle giggled to Brittany.

Brittany flicked her pitch black hair. "Totally. But not like I like... _care."_

"Do you want the pictures when they come?"

"Like... _sha..._ "

 ** _~At the Park Where Our Adorable Dorks be Dorks~_**

Star sat on a bench in Echo Creek park. She smiled as Marco sat next to her with a grunt.

"Glad we escaped that fiasco," Marco commented with a fake accent to his voice like one of the movies they had watched.

"Hehe," Star giggled in response.

All night they were supposed to be at prom, they talked, occasionally watching tv on Marco's phone, going into small debates.

Being... bestfriends. Maybe more...

Soon, it was getting late and the teens were getting sleepy. Yawning, Star leaned on Marco, not caring how stiff he got when she did. Marco stopped doing everything in that moment. His heart pounded, Star still not caring.

"S-Star?"

"Chhhiiiiiiiilllll Marrccooo... I'm just gonna... lay my head... on you and... ahhhhlllk...take a nap... You're so soft a can't believe your not my pillow..."

Star drowsily wrapped her arms around Marco in her signature bone-crushing hugs. Marco stiffened more when he noticed she was soon asleep, enjoying her Marco pillow.

Slowly, Marco relaxed in Star's arms, relishing her warmth against him. He slowly took in her sleeping form.

Star's dark blue dress swayed under the bench, her glass shoes glistening in the street light. Her got pink gloves were sparkly, and expecting them to be covered in that stuff on girls jackets, he was surprised when the fabric was soft and comforting. It was just... _glittery._

Marco then noticed a blue locket that blended with the dress perfectly. It barely showed and he had to make sure it wasn't actually the dress. He gently grabbed it from around her neck, carefully not to touch her chest.

Opening it, Marco gave a slight "aww" at young Star in a royal blue dress.

 _She was even cuter than before..._ Marco didn't even try to stop the thought. He had realized Jackie wasn't for him and he liked Star more...

 ** _~Back To Our Adorable Dorks...~_**

Star opened her eyes a bit. She saw the grass by her feet moving and her pillow carrying her. _What a nice dream..._ She thought before snapping to reality.

 _I'm being carried by my pillow, Marco!!!_

Star was so surprised that she jumped, causing poor startled Marco to fall. Star landed on top of him, her dress falling over his face. He smelt strawberries and sugar with a little rainbow on top.

 _Rainbow? Thats not even a smell! But it is Star I'm smelling..._ Then Marco realized what happened. This dark blue he was staring into in the middle of the park... was Star's dress.

He quickly panicked, but the blue dress was soon lifted off of him with the little weight even on him. And he now heard panicked screaming. Even more panicked than _he_ was.

" _OMG! MARCO!!!!! ARE YOU OKAY? ARE YOU **DEAD?!** PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD!!! **PLEASE** DON'T BE DEAD!"_

"Star..." Marco slowly got up to his feet and helped Star up with a content smile. "Are _you_ okay?"

Star nodded with a smile of passion and happiness. They both looked down at their hands. Their fingers were intertwined with one another. They then looked up at each other with an even wider smile.

"Ya know Marco, I'm glad you asked me on this date."

Marco laughed. "Heh, me too."

Slowly as if taunting the unseen audience, they leaned forward. Their lips touched, soft against soft. After about a minute or so, maybe more, they separated, staring contently into each other's eyes.

Star grasped Marco's hand tighter with hope flaring in her eyes.

"So... does this mean...?"

"Yes it does, Star," Marco tilted his head happily, a smile on his face.

Star squealed, kissing him without warning. Marco was taken by surprise. _I guess I have to get used to being surprised if I'm dating Star Butterfly..._

 ** _~Back At School The Following Monday...~_**

" _I NEED PROOF!"_ cried Sandy. Ferguson picked up a picture from his pocket and handed it to Sandy.

"We took so many that we might have even cotton the _whole_ date, if you need more proof, Sandy Sutra."

Sandy stomped her foot and handed Ferguson a 20 bill. "I thought Jarco would happen, not Starco."

"I did too, till I saw how _perfect_ they were for each other. Then I started shipping."

As Ferguson walked away from Sandy, ready to claim a 50 dollar bill, Brittany Wong walked down the hallway on her phone. She was typing clearly posting something on Instagram, and yea, people could tell. How? She was saying what she was typing out loud.

"'My OTP became canon last night and I got 100 bucks off it! I even have proof to it.' And Send."

While everyone went to claim money and pictures, the newest couple walked into the building, holding hands and smiling the biggest smiles anyone had _ever_ seen on their faces.

Star and Marco stopped dead in their tracks when they noticed everyone staring at them. Then something hit the ground in front of them. A picture.

Marco crouched down to pick it up and saw it was him and Star kissing in the park. His face turned red and Star followed suit.

"Who took this?"

Everyone knowing Marco could kick someone's behind, they all pointed to Alfonso and Ferguson, who almost immediately ran down the hall.

When Marco was about to follow, Star grabbed his hand, earning an _oooooooooo_ from the crowd.

"Don't, it's not worth it. Plus the bad part it that... we got no money off of it."

Marco sheepishly smiled as he pointed to to Jackie who was walking towards him with a huge smile. Marco couldn't see it, but Star knew that she wanted to win back Marco. And Star wasn't having it.

"Hey Marco! _Star."_ Jackie greeted them, venom clear in her voice when she said _Star._ "Wanna go to the movies? I hear there's a new movie out called the Vampire Venom! Wanna see it with me?"

Jackie wrapped her arms around Marco's right arm, Star glaring at her, as clear as day.

Marco removed his arm from Jackie's grasp which surprised her. No stiffen... no blush... no... _nothing._

"Sorry Jackie, but I have a girlfriend now. No thank you."

The crowd giggled at the drama show in of them. Star slyly smiled at Jackie who gave her a venomous glare before leaving.

Star contently smiled as she took the picture in Marco's hand and walked off toward class. She happily wrapped her arms around his arm and hugged, leaning on him for the rest of the way.

Who knew feeling could change in one day?

Or that the whole school _shipped_ them?

 ** _Please tell me if this is too long it took me a awhile to make this!!!!_**


	7. Request 1

Marco was hurriedly eating his cereal this morning. He wanted to make sure he got to his date with Jackie that was at 12, but he woke up late! He had planned to wake up at 7, but sleep took it's toll from yesterday. Star had took him dancing.

 _It was 9:00..._ "Marco?" Star was sitting across the table, staring at her bestfriend in wonder. "Why are you eating so fast?"

"Why?!" Marco drank his milk and ran into the kitchen. "I'll be late with my date Jackie!"

"Oh... you know thats at 12 right?"

"Star... I _have_ to get ready."

Star leaned on her arm and looked at quick moving Marco in the kitchen, scrubbing dish after dish in his daily chore.

"Yes... But you _do_ go overboard sometimes, Diaz."

Marco shook his head in response, quickly drying each dish and shoving them into the spot they belonged.

"Well, Star... how would you feel if you were asked out from the love of your life?"

Star looked up at the ceiling and smiled. She would be doing _just_ like Marco actually, trying to get ready for her date. _Just like Marco,_ she thought with a grace.

~ _Whoosh~_ Star stared up at the stairs as Marco bolted up them. She wasn't one to worry about getting food cramps from eating all that then doing a while lot of... running because she did it all the time.

Before she knew it, a groan came from upstairs. It was Marco, she knew. And Star also knew that he had gotten a food cramps.

 _Tsk tsk tsk,_ she thought, bringing her spoon up to her mouth.

 ** _~Back To Marco~_**

Marco held his stomach in pain as he advanced to his room, about to get ready.

He grabbed his clothes from the rack in his closet. Marco then jumped into the shower, water hot but not scorching. He grabbed the shampoo and rubbed it into his hair and smiled.

"I'm going to wear my best hoodie today... gonna go to the park... maybe the movies? When does Vampire Venom come on?"

Marco shrugged and turned off the water. Grabbing his towel off it's rack, he made his way to the sink. Then down his get ready list he went.

Make sure no wrinkles in clothes? Check.

Brush Teeth? Check

Put on clothes? Check.

After 3 hours, he was running downstairs to the door bell. Star was watching cartoons in the living room and waved him a good bye. He waved back and ventured out to the park with Jackie.

 ** _~Back To Star~_**

Star watched cartoons on TV, her favorite cartoon ever. Nova vs. The Forces of Adolescence.

It was a magical Princess from Tewni who came to Earth with her mother, Bluestar, and lived there for all her life.

Bluestar had actually lived on Earth before and fell in love with _her_ bestfriend. And now she saw her daughter Nova falling for her bestfriend for 7 years, a boy named Connor.

How nice.

But it reminded Star of something. She sighed.

Star herself, felt like she was Nova. She fell in love with her bestfriend and couldn't tell him, only doing little things. She _wanted_ Marco to know, but she didn't want to ruin the relationship between Jackie and him.

Her heart was being pulled into two.

Should she tell him? Should she not? He's dating Jackie! She wanted him happy! But she wanted him to _know._

Star frowned, watching her cartoon play on and on until she couldn't take the deja vu anymore and clicked the tv off. Sitting up, Star left for the kitchen.

 ** _~Back To Marco~_**

Marco waved his hands above his head as he explained Friday, how a magical elephant had almost _destroyed_ his room. How Star took him dancing. Jackie giggled cutely, smiling.

Music to Marco's ears. But he froze when he heard something nearby... Jeremy... the rich boy from karate class who was only any good because he got _"private lessons"_ his parents payed for.

On the sly side, Marco groaned and held his head up as Jeremy made his was to the bench he and Jackie sat on.

"Marco Diaz, loser boy whos been a green belt for _5 years._ Sad that... ya know... Jackie Lynn Thomas is dating such a loser."

Marco took a deep breath at Jeremy's insults.

"Ya know, Jeremy? Even if I was a loser, at least I'm not a _buck-toothed loser jerk like you."_

Jeremy seemed offended at Marco's comeback and decided to walk off, throwing a tantrum. He stomped his feet, took a glass of lemonade from his butler, _then purposely **spilling it** on the butler..._ What a jerk.

Jackie gave Marco a kiss to the cheek, proud and overbrimming with pride at her boyfriend.

"You were great! You taught that Jeremy who's boss!"

"Yeah... I did." Marco puffed his chest proudly. Jackie giggled and poked his chest back down.

"I've got a question Marco. Star was talking about a ball Friday. _Blood Moon Ball_ to be exact. It sounded fun and she said you were there and you were a _great_ dancer! She said she danced with the _perfect_ boy... And her soul was binded with his for all eternity! Pretty cool, aye? You know who it is? Star does but she didn't tell us. Secret I guess?"

Marco felt his face grow hot, _scorching_ , at the name of that ball. He didn't know it binded him and Star together for all eternity! He didn't know that he and Star were fridgin _soulmates!!!_ He gulped air, ready to tell the whole story...

And when he did, he didn't expect what happened afterward.

"Ya see Jackie..."

 ** _~Flashback to Blood Moon Ball Night~_**

 ** _Marco stood in a crowd of Monsters, wearing a skull mask and black suit with golden trims. Shoulder tassels fell from his arms, a sombrero sat playfully on his head._** ** _He looked like a monster... going to a Day of the Dead festival. Not much ball attire Marco owned. And a gray suit with a skull mask wasn't gonna be right for an outfit._**

 ** _Marco would've been caught as human as soon as he walked in! He could've been eaten alive, burned alive, or worse... sent back home to not get Star from that demon ex Tom!_**

 ** _He ventured deeper into the crowd and spotted Star. With a breath of hope, he whispered her name._**

 ** _"Star!"_**

 ** _She walked further away. With a monstrous groan, he ran over and grabbed her wrist. Before he knew it, she was holding both his hands and in dancing formation._**

 ** _A red spotlight landed smackdab on the two, bathing them in a blood colored light. That earned a gasp from the crowd._**

 _ **Marco didn't know** why **that earned a gasp, but the music played and he was enticed to dance with her.**_

 ** _"Star..." Marco said enchantingly._**

 ** _"How did you know my name?" Star whispered, equally enchanted._**

 ** _"Its me! Marco!" Marco lifted his mask._**

 ** _"Marco?!" Star whisper shouted. They swung around and around, dancing to the music._**

 ** _"Lets get outta here! This place is the worst!" Marco told her before being pushed out of the way by Tom._**

"And I've had weird things going on around Star ever since. I never knew we were _soulmates_ though..."

Jackie was just smiling at him. Justa smiling.

"So sweet, Marco!"

"Wait, you're not mad?!"

"Of course not! You love Star! Tell her!"

"But I don't!" Marco protested.

Jackie looked at him with a deadpanned look. She shook her head and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him hard.

" _YOU... ARE... SOULMATES... WITH... STAR... BUTTERFLY...! YOU... LOVE... HER...! YOU... TELL... HER... NOW...!!!!"_

Jackie stopped shaking him and smiled once again.

"You want me to... _confess?_ But it took me _7 years_ ** _just_** to tell you!"

Jackie smiled again. "Well, I'm not your true love, am I?"

Marco smiled at her, giving her a hug. He got up and ran away.

"Wait Marco!" Marco looked back at Jackie who stopped him.

"Hmm?"

"We have to break up remember. We are now... offically... broken up. Meaning we are fair game. Well, at least me!" Jackie giggled and hugged Marco once more. "See you around, Diaz."

 ** _~Back To Star~_**

 _Sooooo bored... I can't keep this up anymore._ Star dropped herself back onto the sofa, she had been hanging on the ceiling for _hours._

She didn't want her favorite boots scuffed or risking her boots falling off and her blue kitty cat socks showed.

That... never went with what... She wore...

Star jumped as the front door opened, her hair falling onto her face.

"Star?" Asked the voice of Marco. Star quickly tried to readjust herself. She spat her hair out her mouth that still fell over her face.

"Hi *puh* Marco! *puh* *puh* Wass *puh* up? *plah*"

Marco picked her mound of hair up off her face and pushed her forward, dropping the at least 10 pounds of hair behind her.

"Nothing... me and Jackie broke up."

Star gasped. She was surprised, but was even more surprised at his excited tone.

"I'm sorry." Star said sympathetically. "But you seem happy... why? You better not have broke her heart!"

"Does it look like I'm that type, Star?" Marco turned his head to her with a goofy, wide, _happy_ smile.

"No..." Star whispered, enchantedly.

"I found who I love, Star. Wanna know who?"

Star really didn't like the fact Marco found a crush _again_ so _quickly._

"And she's my true love. I had magic _prove_ it to me."

Star's hearts glowed brightly pink, illuminating the room.

"O-Oh really? W-Who?"

"I think you have a good idea who..."

Star leaned over and planted her lips on Marco's. Separating, she smiled and Marco smiled back.

"So..."

"Yep..." Marco replied to Star's silent question.

 ** _~To Jackie~_**

"Good job girl, " Janna whispered.

"Thanks," Jackie whispered back. "Their finally together!"

"I can't believe you're _actually_ happy!"

"I do like Marco, but he and Star are _perfect."_

"Jackie..."

"Yes?"

"I made that observation a _long_ time ago."

 ** _Thank you for you guys reviews and support._**

 ** _And guys, I recommend the fanfiction calls Nova Vs The Forces of Adolesence. It is very good and is similar to SVTFOE. I only altered it like that in the story because we are still when Stars 14. And there are no Cartoons then about her and her bestfriend yet except the actual cartoon itself. ;P broken svtfoelover out... PEACE!_**


	8. All We Want for XMas is Starco

Ah the mall.

 _Perfect_ for the _best_ present.

That is... if you get there _before_ December.

Star looked around, the racks emptier than her Dad's plate on Corn Day. She frowned.

 _Who knew presents would be so... popular. I for one can just summon a few with my wand!_ Star waved her wand and a swarm of butterflies sputtered out. _But I really want to get Marco something I've spent_ _ **time** on, not a barely mastered spell._ Star ran down the huge hallway of the Mall, staring at a few stores here and there, the Cinnabon cart bare. _Darn it! I really wanted one of those,_ Star thought, dissappointed.

 _Maybe coming here two days before Christmas was **such** bad idea. _She thought, turning here and there, occasionally getting distracted by sparkly phone cases.

"Where's your perfect present, Marco?!" Star screamed, catching attention of everyone in the hallway.

"You okay, Star?" Star knew that voice and she turned to see Janna, Jackie, and Starfan13.

"No..." Star held both her hands to her heart, folded together. "I wanted to get Marco a present I didn't make from the wand. But I came here to late... Christmas is _2 days_ away! What am I gonna do?!"

"Calm down Star," Jackie placed a calm hand on her shoulder. "We'll find your Marco the _perfect_ present! I mean, Janna and I knew him for _years."_

"Wait, did you say _your_ Marco? We're not dating."

Jackie giggled with Starfan13. Janna just full on laughed. Star felt her face heat up as she turned her head away from the group.

"Oh... oh... thats... thats funny!" Janna wiped a tear from her eye. "Oh... jeeezz... oh my gosh...!" After a few minutes, Janna finally caught her breath and looked at Star rather seriously.

"We _all_ know you like Marco. You just _looooovvve_ Marco, heh. So we'll find you the _perfect_ gift for him! How about that?" Janna took a pair of keys out her pocket and started twirling them around her finger.

"Okay... Don't tell Marco!"

"We promise..."

The girls walked from store to store. ToeLocker, nothing good left. Bath and Perfume Works, no cologne. Food Court... they were hungry. **_NOTHING!!!_** Star sat on her knees against a wall near ToeLocker. "We haven't found him a present and nothing is good enough for _my_ Marco!" She covered her mouth as the word _my_ spilled out before _Marco._ But Star was too devastated to care.

"Star, I'm sure there's something else," Jackie said, crouching down to hold Star's shoulder.

"But we've looked _everywhere!_ The mall has everything except a Talmart!!!"

"Talmart may still have things..."

Star shook her head. "They had a commercial saying they were out of products 3 days ago."

Jackie, Janna, and Starfan13 watched their friend sit sadly on the ground and watch people running back and forth.

"I'm sure there's something..." Starfan13 reasoned but Star whispered, just a _little_ above a whisper.

"But none of those _things_ were _Marco."_ They understood now. Star set her gift level too high so _nothing_ could reach it. Plus, all the stuff left over in the stores _were_ trash. But what would reach that level?

Star jumped up beside them, causing them to gasp and jump back.

"There's only one gift good enough to not be made by my wand for my Marco!"

Jackie looked and Starfan13 then Star with a little confusion on her face.

Then they _all_ realized what Star was set to do.

 ** _~Its Christmas Eve!!!!~_**

Star balanced precariously on the railing of the staircase, rethinking her gift.

She wore a red dress with short sleeves, cotton at the bottom and her arms. Long black gloves went up her arm and red and green leggings. Her boots were red and white.

 _Is that **really** nessassary? _She though, her face growing redder and redder. Star _really_ hoped that dinner went by _very_ slowly.

Thats not at all what happened! There was no dinner but a party where you ate whenever you wanted! And it was 10:00 already!!!!!!

Star nervously munched on some ham. _Mmmmm,_ she thought, letting her troubling thoughts melt away. She just _adored_ Mr. And Mrs. Diaz' s food, especially ham.

Someone placed a bowl of nachos on the table and as Star looked up, she saw Marco in a red and white hoodie. He wore his black jeans and green sneakers.

Star smiled at him, big and wide and he smiled back.

"Hey Star!"

"Wassup Marco!"

Marco gently tapped her devilhand band that poked through her Santa hat.

"Seriously?"

"Hey! You know I _loooovvve_ my headband!"

"So you always wear it?"

"I do not!"

"I'm just teasing ya," Marco laughed and ruffled Star's hair a bit, which simply went back to how it was before.

"Hmph," Star folded her arms and pouted cutely which Marco grinned at. He always like when Star pouted.

"I can't wait to see what you got me!" Marco smiled, wide and goofy.

Star felt her face start scorching. Her present... would he like it?

Like... she's _never_ done it before.

 ** _~2 Hours Later~_**

Star bit her fingernails nervously as everyone gathered around the Christmas tree. The rule was to give presents to your best friend...

Janna to Jackie.

Jackie to Janna.

Starfan13 to Star.

Ferguson to Alfonso.

Alfonso to Ferguson.

Star to Marco.

Marco to Star.

Star gulped as the presents went down the line. She had taken a seat next to Marco, hoping to get her present over with as soon as it came to her.

Starfan13 had given her a large box which she wanted to open, but was nervous what was inside.

Marco got up and smiled, handing Star a large box from under the tree.

"Here you are, Star! Hope ya like it."

Star smiled at him, getting more nervous.

"I'll give you my present when it's _time."_

Marco smiled wider, he could wait. It had to be special if Star gave it too him late!

"Time to open presents!" Mr. Diaz called happily above the chatter.

Paper ripped here and there and Star got more nervous each passing second.

She frowned at a photoset Starfan13 gave her when she was stalking her. Star inwardly shivered. But then he face went upward as she opened Marco's present.

It was a Japanese wish cat pillow. And it was _huge._ Star instantly hugged Marco and the pillow, not noticing his face grow red.

"Now my present!" Star shouted happily. Everyone looked to the pair, wondering what Star's present was.

Star gulped nervously, watching Marco look at her happily. She heard a whisper.

"Do it!!" It was Jackie, giving her a thumbs up from the sidelines. Janna sat beside her and Starfan13 joined in, holding up a sign.

 _Starco? Huh? Ship name maybe?_ Star shrugged and helped Marco stand up, he stared at her with a confused look.

Star took a gulp of air and quickly leaned forward. She pecked him on the lips and sat down like nothing had just happened. Her face was beet red.

Marco stood there, stunned from the instant softness to no softness at all. Everyone stared at Marco then Star. Back and forth.

Marco. Star.

Star. Marco.

Starco.

Suddenly, Star felt something grab her arm. With a gasp, she felt herself be lifted up. Turning her head upward, she felt a pair of lips meet hers. It was Marco.

He wasn't angry. Just... _passionate. Happy_ for the matter. Star happily closed her eyes as she kissed him back.

Applause erupted from the crowd who clanked wine glasses together.

"Starco happened," whispered Starfan13 as she fell backward, fainted.

"Yyyaaaassssss!!!!!!" Jackie shouted, not caring about being calm.

"Yep and I got pictures!" Janna yelled.

Everyone turned to Janna, even Star and Marco who finally broke apart, faces lightly red.

 _"WE WANT THOSE FOR CHRISTMAS!"_ They all screamed.


	9. Just Friends

Star and Marco we're getting ready for bed, singing with their love sentence toothbrushes. Perfectly in sync, they brushed back and forth on their teeth.

Still in sync, they spat out the toothpaste.

"You know what's better that these toothbrushes? The tickets to get us to see Love Sentence tomorrow!" Marco grinned at Star, perfectly cleaned teeth twinkling in his mouth.

"Yep! Can't wait!"

"G'night Star!"

"Bye Marco! Good niiight..."

Star had a plan. Perfect little plan. She had invited Jackie along with an extra ticket to the LS concert.

Even though Star wanted this concert to be like a date for her and Marco, she still wanted Marco to be happy. And what would make him happier than his girlfriend attending a LS concert with them?

 ** _~To Marco~_**

Marco was on his knees, hugging his pillow as hard as he could while drooling a bit.

~ _Space Unicorn_ ~

 _~Soaring through the Stars~_

Marco reluctantly got up with a groan and picked up his phone, seeing Star's name on it. He answered.

"H-Hello?"

"Haaay Marco! One more surprise!!"

 _Beep. Beep._

"Oh, I'm getting a call from Jackie."

"Yeah you are!"Marco rolled his eyes.

"H-Hey Jackie!"

"Hey Marco! Love Sentence tickets! You're smoother than you let on, Diaz."

"What?"

"By the way, I can't make it to the LS concert. I'm visiting my uncle in South Dakota tomorrow and won't have time for the concert. I wish I could come."

"Heh heh... me too."

"Sorry! Gotta go Marco! Later Diaz!"

"Bye..." _Beep._ Marco instantly got back to Star's call and cried at her on the other side.

"Star did you get Jackie tickets?!"

No response.

"Star?!"

"You did!"

Marco screamed a little, rolling to the other side of the bed and pulled his blankets up more. Star pushed herself up onto the bed, staring at him with great happiness. He could sense only a _drop_ of somber.

Not a very large drop but a drop is a drop.

"Well... no because she can't make it."

Star's face fell.

"Oh..."

Plan B. Go to the concert with Marco like a date was in action

 ** _~To Jackie~_**

"Janna, I did it," Jackie said, running up to Janna by a ramp at the park.

"Cool, nice set up. To bad that was a waste of a good LS though."

Jackie grinned and shook her head. "The dude gets 650 dollars every month for a royalty check. He was a 'Princess' once!"

They both giggled and waved bye to each other, walking their separate ways.

 _They'll kiss at the concert,_ Jackie happily smiled, skating away. _They'll be a couple. A great one at that. I'll find someone else,_ Jackie nodded sadly. _Just because they belong together doesn't mean I can't be sad either._

 ** _~To Star~_**

Star happily danced in her room. She was going on a date with _the_ Marco Diaz!!!! She stopped. _Not technically a date but a girl can dream._ Star twirled and switched her lights out,ready for bed.

But she couldn't sleep! Everything was perfect! Date... friend's day out, concert Ts, kiss... take off the last part.

Star rolled to the edge of her bed and looked to the stars. _I wonder if Mewni was up there,_ she thought. But Star knew Mewni was _all_ the way across the universe from Earth, the Milky Way.

Bored now, Star closed her eyes and slept.

 ** _~This Morning With Marco~_**

"Star!!! Get up!" Marco yelled from downstairs. "We have to eat breakfast, get dressed, and get across town to the Echo Creek stadium!"

"Err, coming! No need to shout, Diaz."

Star walked down the stairs with her hair splayed out in all directions. A teddy bear was being held hostage in her hand. Marco raised an eyebrow when the bear changed into her wand.

"I *yawn* was so excited that I *yawn* bored myself to sleep by *muffled yawn* looking at the stars and wondered if Mewni was a *stretch* star up there. Ha... no."

Marco rubbed his forehead. Star had yawned and stretched so many time in that sentence that he was sure she pulled a muscle or made her lungs even _more_ tired.

"Yeah... okay, let's eat." Marco pointed his hands to the plates on the table. There, were two round eggs, two strips of bacon, and a _stack_ of pancakes.

Star squealed happily and ran over, Marco watching with a smile. _So cute,_ he thought. That was different.

He _never_ though this about... _okay,_ that was a lie.

Marco _always_ thought Star was cute. Adorable, silly, pretty, funny, cool, happy, **_heart lifting._** Always.

He frowned at the thought. Marco had never thought much about this thought before.

 _Maybe it's because I'm going to an LS concert with her,_ Marco thought with a shrug. _I've never thought that was out of place until now._ He walked over and sat next to Star and ate his breakfast. Ah, how he _loved_ his cooking.

Star seemed to enjoy it too because halfway through she leaned so close to his face, red tinted his cheeks. Red cheeks around his best friend? Never happened.

 _She's so pretty up close,_ Marco thought. As he was about to ponder on, he was snatched out his thoughts.

"Your cooking is great! You should be a chef!"

Marco grinned at her compliment. A compliment from Star about his cooking never was rare, but he always enjoyed them.

Basking in the sunlight Star shined on him, he smiled wider, pearly whites glinting.

"Why thank you, Princess Star Butterfly." Marco bowed teasingly.

Marco grinned wider when Star's face tinted red.

"Uhm... teasing? Only 2 can play _that_ game." Star smiles as she stood up and got on her knees below Marco. Hand over her heart, Star bowed deeper to the floor. "You are so very welcome, Prince Marco."

 _Did she just say... Prince... **Marco?!**_

 ** _~To Star~_**

 _Did_ _I just say Prince Marco?!_ Star felt her hearts glow brightly as she played it off. Nervously looking up, she witnessed a red, blushing Marco face.

Still trying to play it off, Star grinned. "I think I won this teasing battle... Prince Marco." He turned red again and her hearts followed suit.

No matter how much Star didn't want to admit it, _"Prince Marco"_ had a nice twinge to it.

 ** _~Marco POV For a sec~_**

I _have to admit, Prince Marco did sound nice._

 ** _~Back to Star~_**

"Ya know... Prince Marco does sound nice." Star noticed Marco blushing a bit. He had been thinking the same thing. Blushing, Star cleared her throat. "So I'll call you Prince Marco. You are my Prince."

Star covered her mouth, her hearts practically blocking out the sun. _Did I just say that?!_ With a gulp and deep breath, she looked at Marco.

His face was so red it was practically smoking. _He's so cute when he's flustered._ "Yep, I so won this battle." She giggled nervously. "But I will call you that now, Prince Marco."

That hit right at home.

Marco gave a goofy, drunken smile before falling over. Star was so shocked she leaned over his seat, seeing a smoking red Marco on the ground.

As soon as he fell, he got right back up, knocking their heads together.

"Ouch!" They cried in unison. Star grinned a bit and leaned back before "accidentally" falling over onto Marco.

He caught her by the waist and she wrapped her her arms around his neck. They stared into each other's eyes.

"You really are my Prince..." Star shut her mouth quickly, flustered. Marco who was beet red, just stared into her eyes.

What seemed like hours were actually 30 minutes of staring into the eyes of one another.

Slowly leaning forward, they closed their eyes. Inches away from each other's face, they hear a bump from on the stairs.

Both pull away flustered, faces turning red and hearts glowing brightly. They touch their lips, recalling what was about to happen.

 _We... almost... kissed..._ Star felt excitement fill her, only to be replaced with anger at whom ever decided to interrupt her so close kiss with Marco.

Staring into his eyes, she felt a sense of longing enlace them.

 _"DARN IT RAPHEAL!!!!"_ They jumped to see Angie storming down the stairs, cursing under her breath in Spanish. She balled fists up at her side.

 _"THEY ALMOST KISSED AND YOU JUST HAD TO TRIP!!!!!!!"_

"I'm sorry, honey!" Rapheal ran down the stairs after his fuming wife. "I-I'm sure they'll kiss another time."

" _UGH! NO! I WANTED TO **BE THERE!!!!!"**_ Star and Marco stared at them before looking at each other. In sync, they spoke.

"How long... oh sorry! You go. Okay. Wait... what? Errrrrrr! Just like that Ball!" Both covered their mouth at once. "Did we just say that?! _WE JUST SAID THAT!_ Just like that ball."

They face palm themselves. Star started gigging uncontrollably into Marco's chest, her laughing spreading to Marco.

 _Just like that Ball._ Star thought, still giggling.

"Ball? What Ball?"

Star and Marco freeze, before staring at each other. "Answer our questions first. How long have you been standing there?"

Marco hugged Star tighter and she tightened her grip around his neck. Angie noticed this and giggled.

"Since Star woke up, you two are just _too_ cute _not_ to watch."

Star and Marco reddened, Star's hearts glowing brightly.

"Now my question. What _Ball?" Time to confess._

 ** _~Blood Moon Night... Star:Marco~_**

Star smiled at Marco who looked at her worriedly.

"Maybe I should come with you."

"Marco, you weren't invited. Besides, I can handle mysEEEEEEELLLLLLLFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!" Star screamed, magic engulfing her face.

"You okay?" Marco asked earnestly.

"Yeah yeah, totallytotallytotallytotally... just gotta stop using Magic, on ma face."

Marco covered his eyes with his sombrero when he spotted a bare leg. Yeesh... that was close...

 ** _~Present... Marco~_**

 _"LOOOOOOOOONNNNNGGGGGG_ story short... heh."

Marco was cut off by Star squishing her cheek to his face, laughing nervously. Marco felt his face turn red, but Star's glowing cheeks blocked out his.

 _Thank goodness._ "I went to the ball... Marco danced with me under some red light... I yelled... We flirted... laughed... Ate nachos... Fell asleep on sofa... I got carried upstairs... _END!_ Heh, we gotta go change!"

 _Carry me upstairs! Just do it!_ Star was practically yelling it in his ear. Jeez.

"Yep!" Marco lifted her up, holding her over his back.

 ** _~Star?!~_**

Star was so surprised when Marco picked her up and bolted up the stairs. Uncontrollably giggling, she bat fists against his back.

"Marco! Put... me... down... hahaha!" Star could barely talk she was laughing so much. "I'm... gonna... die.. of... laughter!!!!"

Marco chuckled, music to Star's ears. "You were practically yelling at me to pick you up."

Star giggled. Marco dropped her off at her door. "One question though... flirting?" He rubbed the back of his head and kept talking, red in the face. Star felt her cheeks glow and block out his face.

"Heh heh... joking! Just... joking!"

Marco gave a nervous grin, a drop of disappointment on his face. Star tilted her head.

 _A drop is a drop..._ Star thought.

"Well... _I CALL BATHROOM FIRST!"_ Star yelled, running back into her room. She grabbed her blue dress, feather boots, and concert T. Throwing one at Marco on her way out, Star skidded into the bathroom.

"What's this?" Marco asked.

"A concert T. I'll make another if it's too small."

Star closed the door and got ready.

 ** _~Marco~_**

 _She said flirt. She said **flirt?!**_ Marco was practically having a mental break down right now. He was downstairs, awaiting his prin... **_FRIEND'S!!!!!!!..._** arrival.

 _Why is she taking so long?! She usually uses a spell!!!!_ Worried, Marco walked upstairs and knocked on her door.

"Star? You okay?" He knocked again. "Uhm... we might be late!"

Star whipped open her door to see Marco standing there with his concert T on.

"You look so cute in that shirt!" She cooed.

Marco did his best to control his steaming face and smiled, looking her up and down. She looked like Star, feather boots, blue dress, concert T topping off her outfit.

"You do too. Didn't wanna put it under my hoodie... ya know?" He grinned, pretty sure he saw just a little red dask her face. "Come on, we gotta go!"

 ** _~Walking... Star~_**

"You know Marco, they might play our 2nd fave song. _Just Friends..."_ Star giggled. "It might be a great spot to... sing. Ya know?"

Marco shrugged. "It's a win win. I like all their songs."

"Heh, can't get you to admit you don't like a few, huh?" Star grinned as Marco rubbed the back of his head.

"But I don't."

Star giggled louder, turning into an all out laugh. "Ah, keep lying to yourself, Diaz."

 ** _Pang._**

OuchStar had run face first into the bus stop sign. Holding her head, she backed off, Marco running to her.

"What happened?!" He asked frantically, removing Star's hand every now and then. "Is that a concussion?! Oh your parents are gonna kill me! _My_ parents are gonna kill me! Don't be a bruise! I've bruised a princess's face."

"Marco, how is this your fault? I ran into the pole! I wasn't paying attention!" Star rubbed her forehead. That bruise really hurts. "I've should've been paying attention."

The bus rolled up and with them so close to each other's face, they seemed to be kissing to the passengers. And over half were from ECA.

"MARCO DIAZ ABD STAR BUTTERFLY ARE TOGETHER!" It was Ferguson.

Marco leaned up and looked at his friend in awe and embarrassment. Star jumped up, her bangs falling over the _little itsy bitsy_ bruise. Both glowed together and they walked on the bus.

"We don't go out!" Marco told Ferguson. Star felt disappointment strike her. "And even if we did," Marco tried to whisper to Ferguson but Star just "happened" to over hear. "I can't let you or her know that, but you do now."

"Lips sealed bro," Ferguson said, scooting over to let them sit, Star's hearts glowing brighter each passing second. "Wait... concert Ts?! LS?! _YOU GUYS GOT LS TICKETS?! **TOGETHER?!"**_

"Yeah," Star stated plainly. "And?" She let her most scariest look take over Ferguson. He gulped and laughed, changing the subject.

"What did you guys today?!"

 ** _~Concert... Marco~_**

Marco patted the seat next to him, happily making sure the two had space to hold their drinks. Star slurped her drink with a smile, her eyes glistening. He gave back a smile and drank slowly.

"MMMM! I _love_ these slushies! Mmm! And the popcorn!" Star happily crunched and drank her drink. Without a doubt, she was having fun.

 _I am too... but it's Love Sentence and my best friend! Mix those and you get fun._ With a grin, he watched the stage, hearing a siren of style.

"Hey everybody! I'm Justin Towers and here is... _JUST FRIENDS!!!!"_

Marco and Star turned to each other. "Our second favorite song!" No interruptions, just him and Star

 _Just me and_ _Star._

He grabbed her hand and she grinned. The music started and they started lip syncing.

" _It was no secret."_ Marco lip synced.

" _The way that we feel."_ Star began.

" _A love that's so pure."_

" _A love that's so real."_

 _"You showed me your world"_

 _"But you acted too slow,"_

 _"And you ran out of ti-i-time!!!!!"_ Marco made a face when singing this, causing Star to giggle. That was better than the music playing.

" _And now we'll be... Just Friends."_ They sang.

" _We will be... Just Friends."_

" _And now we'll be... just friends"_

 _"Be just friends."_

 _"I didn't mean to hurt you,"_ Marco synced. He looked at Star's eyes, they looked forgiving. She must be forgiving him for dating Jackie.

" _You didn't have a clue,"_ Star sang, not lip sync. She actually sang.

" _So you went out and got busy,"_

 _"And found somebody new, new, new!"_ She sang again.

Marco watched the chorus begin.

" _And now we'll be... just Friends..."_

" _Oh, we will be... just Friends..."_ Marco rolled his waist with Star.

" _And now we'll be... just Friends..."_

 _"Be... just Friends."_

Marco's eyes grew when he saw heads coming together. Star's did too. He stared at her soft hand in his.

 _Gulp._

Star turned towards him, her hearts faintly glowing while Marco was steaming.

"You don't have to, Star. N-Not that I don't wa-want you too... mph!"

Before he knew it, Star's lips were pressed onto his. Surprised, his face glowed. Finally, he kissed back. Parting, Marco felt realization crash on him.

 _Jackie doesn't have an uncle in South Dakota._

 _She set this up._

 _She **knew** what would've happened._

 _She **wanted** us to be together._

 _She **knew** Star and I were **perfect** for each other._

 _But I haven't broken up with her..._

Star looked at him with big, ocean blue eyes. A grin spread her face, realization smacking her too. Then worry sparked her eyes.

"You haven't broken up with Jackie! But you kissed me!"

"Yep..."

"This is bad..."

"She set this up, Star..."

"True but..."

"Let's just enjoy the show..."

 ** _~Epilogue~_**

"You kissed Star?!" Jackie hopped excitedly on the sidewalk. "Yes! Yes! YYYYAAAASSSSS!!!"

Marco rubbed the back of his head. Star stood beside him, occasionally hopping with Jackie.

"Yeah! Yeah! He has to break up with you so we can be together!!!!"

"SQQQUUUUEEEEEE!!!" Jackie cried out, disturbing the neighborhood. Her not being chill was... different.

"Yeah... I'll break up with you Marco... on one condition." Jackie raised one finger.

"Okay, sure. What?"

"Help me get with Oscar Greeson."

Star clapped, Marco looking confused. "Leave it to the Matchmaker."

 ** _Yep... took so long to make this ..._**


	10. All in the Package

_Why is place so boring?_ Star asked herself. _And staying here is the worst!_

She sat up and grabbed her wand, taking off the top to write in her journal.

 ** _Day 370_**

I'm _still at St. Os, waiting to be free. Marco's revolution lives on, but is fading. The teachers are more strict and I am losing my individuality._ _Ha, funny. After cleaving the wand and losing the book, I was sent here. To learn._ _I said I didn't need a hero... but I sure could use one. A knight in shining armor..._ _NOOO! Today is Wednesday, May 23, 2016._

Star closed her book and closed her wand. It was 8:00 PM, time for bed. She lay her possessions on her night stand and sank into her covers.

Closing her eyes, she thought. _Day 370, a year and 5 days huh? Hero? When did I ever ask? But I know full and we'll that he is coming. I feel it. I **know** it._

 ** _Just a seek peak of something. They are 15 here, Star in St. Os. Tell me thoughts._**


	11. All in the Package 2

15 year old Marco Diaz was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He's done this a _million_ times before, ever since Star left. He was back to his old routine, life.

That's... all he could do actually. He recalled when Star lost the spell book, her last strike. She was shipped off to Saint Olga's school. And Marco knew how much Star _hated_ that place.

That made him think.

 _Does my revolution live on?_ Marco grinned, imagining Star running through the hallways of Saint Olga's screaming at the top of her lungs, " ** _ITS NOT CRIMINAL TO BE AN INDIVIDUAL!!!"_** But Marco had felt twinges in his chest, like something was _wrong. What?!_

He knew Star didn't want a knight in shining armor or something, but he could feel like she needed a hero. _He felt like she was **asking** for one._

Marco fell off the bed when a wall of flames came from the right side of the room. He knew it was Tom, but he was always baffled when that wall of flames light up his bed.

Marco got up from the floor and lay in his bed again, staring as Tom walked out the portal. Tom frowned. Marco ignoring him the past year and a few days wasn't a surprise, but it still upset Tom that his best friend was always down.

And Tom was gonna help in anyway for that. He tapped Marco's shoulder. Marco snapped out his daze and looked at his friend.

"Hey Tom," Marco rasped. He hadn't talked much when Star left, to _anyone._ Not even his new girlfriend Jackie. She always texted him, asking if he was alright or if they could do something fun. She was just trying to take his mind of Star, but her and Janna's plans never worked. They never gave up though. To this day, his phone was still being blown up.

"Hi Marco, I've come to cheer you up." Tom stated clearly.

Marco felt anger slowly drip into him, making him feel hot. "I... don't... want... anyone's... cheer... up... plan!"

He spat out the words, soaking them in venom. Tom stepped back in surprise, his fire wall snuffing out behind him.

"No 'cheer up' plan, I promise."

"Then... _what?"_ Marco couldn't help but let curiosity leak into his voice.

"You'll see." Tom replied, making a wall of fire behind him. "Come on."

Marco got off the bed, slouched over and he slowly walked to the portal. Leaping through, he saw rock all around him. Marco gasped realizing this was St. Os.

"I heard you made a revolution here," Tom commented when he hopped beside Marco. "Wanna start up another?"


	12. All in the Package 3

Star tilted her head, looking at the ceiling. She was waiting for supper... EERRRR! _SHE MEANT DINNER_ to start. But it seemed like something was wrong.

She looked out her window to see two figures walking back into a portal; one wore a red hoodie.

 _Marco?!_ Star recognized the second figure too. _Tom?! They've come to save me?!_ A wide grin spread across her face, happiness almost overflowing. Star twirled in her dress, so happy. She had done this _so_ many times before!

Always twirling whenever she was excited. But now, not just _twirling,_ she spun and spun and spun.

Star picked up her notebook and wand, quickly popping both open.

 ** _Day 371!!!!!!_**

 _I'M_ ** _BEING SAVED! MY KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR! MARCO DIAZ!!!!!!!!!!_** _ **Ah... I can't wait to see him, I haven't seen him in over a year. Wow,** **that's** long... __**I've not spoken to** any **of my friends.**_

 _ **My individuality is still depleting so... will they except the** new **me? I'm more...** proper **than** ever. **It disturbs me.**_ **_I'm_** ** _sure it will disturb Marco and a my friends. At least Ponyhead could explain this to mishap to them._** ** _Still haven't been sent to the Solitary Reform Chamber._** ** _But my strikes are running out. I hope they haven't found_** ** _out_** -

Star looked up from her writing to see the Saint Olga's guards staring at her, huge hands grabbing her shoulders.

"I did _nothing_ wrong!" Star screamed, disturbing her. She sounded like a _damsel in distress._ The thing she _never_ wanted to be. Or sound like.

"We are not idiots, Princess Star." The largest guard stated plainly. "You were the one who posted a new photo of Princess Marco... Princess Marco 2016."

One of the guards chuckled, still not believing what was plastered on the walls.

"You can't prove that!"

"Don't need to. We have witnesses that don't wanna be sent to the reform chamber."

Star screamed again, sounding like a damsel in distress.

She felt a pang in her chest. It was Marco.

Star had used her Blood Moon Ball powers before to see Marco doing his homework or something, since their souls were intertwined for all eternity.

He was in a red princess dress, not to puffy or skinny, just right. Tom was beside him, groaning at his black and white dress.

They were coming, but not quick enough. Star gave another ear piercing scream which rang the hallways, alerting every princess.

Marco's revolution's biggest rebeller was gone, and that made every princess give up.


	13. All in the Package 4

**_Time for the actual chapter for this. Those other ones were actually the prologue and knowing me... I didn't want to not have a one-shot for the day like "Just Friends". Sorry about that by the way but since I'm still in school preparing for finals, it's kinda hard writing stories but I do like calming down._** ** _SO! TO! THE! ONE-SHOT!!!!_**

/\/\

Marco cringed as ear piercing screams filled his head. He groaned and fell to the floor with Tom gasping in surprise. Marco covered his ears, unable to escape the screaming.

Suddenly, it stopped. It made Marco shiver with unease in his red dress. Even though he didn't like the screams, something felt _wrong_ not having them there.

Slowly rising to his feat, Marco looked at Tom who had pulled out a dum dum pop and had it in his mouth. Taking it out, he gave a smile which made Marco's legs bend.

"Finally kicked in, huh?" Tom asked, stuffing the yellowish dum dum into his mouth. Marco looked baffled, puzzled _, anything_ could describe how confused Marco felt.

Tom groaned. Looks like he had some explaining to do.

/\/\

Star struggled in the guards grasp, trying to get free. Their hands were so _large,_ they covered her whole torso. If they squeezed hard enough, she would be dead in a matter of _seconds._

"Give it up, _Star Butterfly."_

Star recognized that wretched voice anywhere.

"From your face, you are not at _all_ surprised to see me, heh? Yes it is I, Ms. Heinous, and I am here to take you to the Solitary Reforment Chamber." Heinous gave her ugly smile, making Star flinch a bit.

"No! I've done _nothing_ wrong!!!"

"Were you _not_ the one who plastered a photo of... _Princess Marco..._ on the walls of this school?" Heinous's voice became mencing when she said _Princess Marco._ Star shivered.

"Yes, but I don't deserve _this_!"

"The first day you got here, you ran through the halls yelling _'Its not criminal to be an individual.'''_

Star gave a shrug. "Breaking me won't be easy."

Heinous gave another evil smile. "Oh _really?"_

/\/\

Marco sat on his bed, rubbing his ears as Tom still ate his dum dum. He listened closely to what he said, not at _all_ interrupting unless he had to.

 _Which was probably every single minute Tom spoke._

"Do you remember the Blood Moon Ball? Yeah. So... did you hear something from like a picture or something?"

"Yeah," Marco nodded to his phone, quickly getting the picture from his gallery. "This ship captain."

Tom gave a hard laugh, almost choking on his dum dum. "Ha... ha... a _ship_ captain sent you... to the... HAHAHAHA!"

Marco sat, confused. "Uhm..."

"Okay, I'll stop." Tom wiped tears from his eyes, having one more good laugh before stopping. "The Blood Moon intertwined souls together, combining them for all eternity. You dance under the red light, you actually are that person's soulmate."

Marco felt his face heat up, his eyes widening. "So does that mean..."

"Yep. You and Star are _soulmates."_ Tom snickered at Marco's dumbfounded face. "Now you get why I was so mad that night."

"The captain though?"

"Oooohhh... yeah." Tom grinned. "If the soulmate of a person was _very_ close but not at the ball, the Blood Moon would possess a picture or object to get you to come down there to the ball. And it so happens to be a... _ship captain."_

Marco tilted his head as Tom laughed so hard that his dum dum hit the floor. " _Ship captain?_ I don't understand."

"Ya know, when you read a book or watch TV, you want two people to get together? Except this is real-life. No TV show or random fanfiction off a TV show."

Marco grinned. "That would be _weird._ But still doesn't-"

Tom gave a groan. "You _ship_ those two people. You _want_ them to be together. The Blood Moon chose a ship captain because it is helping ship you guys. Anything _weird_ happen that you saw the Blood Moon once?"

Marco turned his head away. "Yeah... the day I kissed Jackie."

Tom, who had poured sour powder into his mouth, instantly spat it out. " _YOU DID **WHAT?!?!?!"**_

"I kissed-"

Tom grabbed Marco by the front of his dress surprising him. "I heard you the _first_ time. But I can't _believe_ you did it. You kissed a platonic girl..."

That set Marco off. " _SHE'S **NOT** PLATONIC!" _ He jumped from Tom's grip, shooting himself on the bed. "I've liked her _before_ I liked Star. You can't blame me! If you liked-"

"Wait," Tom held up a hand, a smile creeping back onto his face. Marco covered his mouth when he realized what he said. _"You **like** Star?"_

/\/\

Star screamed, straining in her chair.

Slides passed by her eyes, the video playing a dull voice. All she could do was listen, and if she didn't, she would be sent back after getting out. Star stopped, deciding to try to listen to Heinous and a guard's conversation.

Concertrating on the voices, she heard them clearly.

"How high is it? Her individuality isn't snuffed out." Heinous asked, her voice rasping.

"High, m'lady..." The guard responded.

"Very good, Grant. All we need now if for her to _stop_ liking that _Earth Boy._ His name, Marco Diaz."

Star felt her body tense. _Marco Diaz... me not like him... no... they can't... they wouldn't... they **couldn't.**_

"Yes m'lady. I've gotten the slide ready. I'm ready to put it in," responded the guard.

Star struggled more, trying to break free.

"She heard us," Heinous laughed. "Put it in."

Star screamed _. NO! I CAN'T STOP LIKING MARCO! NO NO **NO!** HE'S MY KNIGHT. MY BEST FRIEND. MY **SOULMATE.** HELP MARCO! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!_ Star sighed, not able to take anymore. _If I leave, I'll see you first, Marco Diaz._

Getting her Blood Moon powers to her head, she focused on Marco.

He was talking with Tom, and it seemed like he _knew_ she was there. He knew about the Blood Moon.

Star listened in on Tom, and hearing what he said, she gasped happily.

 ** _"You like Star?"_**

 ** _"Yeah... I guess I do."_**

Star was snatched out her vision, the dull voice taking a different course.

 ** _A princess cannot love peasants,_**

 ** _They are all the way of unpleasant._**

 ** _A princess cannot love an Earth Boy,_**

 ** _A princess cannot treat him like a toy._**

 ** _Peasants are not worthy of a princess,_**

 ** _Peasants have nothing to marry unless_** _ **it's** incest._

 _No! I can't go out now!_ Star thought, struggling. _I've just found out Marco likes me! I can't not like him back now!!!_

But the dull voice echoed through her head, until she was nothing but that rubber stamp princess they wanted her to be.

/\/\

 ** _Just more angst to hurt everyone and myself. :'''') I hate angst. Yet... I still wrote this! I'll post more, trust in the author guys... trust in the author._**

 ** _Leave questions about anything and I'll answer when I'm working on FFN._**


	14. I Hate You I Love You

Star sat silently on the sofa, Marco sitting beside her. It was Friday night in the Diaz household, meaning it was movie night! _Yaaaay..._

Star got to choose the movie today. And Marco had a sneaking suspicion that it was a horror movie... which Marco hated.

But it turned out, it wasn't. Just a simple romantic comedy of two best friends who fell in love with each other... Faked loving someone else... Becoming a thing with that someone else... One best friend not dating someone... That friend gets jealous... ends up with the friends together in the end.

Watching it gave Marco a sense of deja vu. Oh... how he _hated_ the deja vu. Always... sneaking up on him and telling him this happened or whatever.

The end credits played and he stretched. Marco was about to get up when he saw Star, fast asleep on his arm. _Looks like I got to carry her..._ Marco though with a silent groan.

Easing his hands under the princess, he lifted Star up, slowly making his way to the stairs. Marco was surprised that she wasn't that heavy, actually... it felt like he was holding air.

Marching to Star's room, Marco gently set her on her bed and covered her up. She turned a but and fidgeted... Marco raising an eyebrow.

 _Time for bed._

/\/\

Marco woke in a theater, red curtains flowing down to the stage. _Where am ?! Is this a dream?!_

/\/\

Star nervously shivered in her white, frilly dress. There was everyone out there and she had to dance. Of course... there was Marco. But she was dancing to a song that described her feelings for Marco.

Leaping out onto the stage, graceful and poised, the song started.

 _~Feeling used but I'm... Still missing you,~_

 _~ I Cant, see the end of it,~_

 _~Just wanna feel your kiss, against my lips~_

Star twirled... remembering what went with the song.

/\/\

Marco gave a slight gasp... he wasn't seeing the stage anymore, but a dark room... like no one was there. Star danced in her frilly dress, twirling to one end of the dark room.

Images flashed around him, startling him. These weren't images... but _memories._

Marco recalled when they were babysitting the tadpoles, him pulling his face so close to Star's they almost kissed.

 _Is Star remembering this while she dances to the song?_

 _~All this time, is passing by~_

 _~I cant seem to tell you how it hurts_ _me~_

 _~Everytime i see you~_

 _~I realize, how much i need you...~_

Marco saw Star giving up her wand for him... Saw her face when he had arrived at the graveyard after he went to the dance. How hurt she looked.

 _~I hate you,~_

Marco flinched at the words, him and Star flashing across the room, fighting about a sandwich.

 _~I love you~_

Marco's eyes grew wide when he and Star hugged over the barren landscape after the castle exploded... after losing her wand.

 _~I hate that I love you~_

 _~Dont want to, but i cant put~_

 _~Nobody else above you~_

Marco gasped when he saw Star let go of a football player into a black hole... after she thought football was a war. She had ran to his need after he was jumped on by a huge squirrel.

Star rose her hands up and twirled across the stage.

 _~I hate you~_

 _~I love you~_

 _~I hate that I want you~_

He felt like his heart was about to ripped out his chest... Star _wanted **him?!**_

Star leaped across the stage, twirling down to the ground. Getting back up, she looked like a spinner.

 _~You want her, you need her~_

 _~And ill never be her~_

Marco let his face scrunch up when he saw himself walking down the stairs to see Jackie in a beautiful seagreen dress. _She wanted to go with me to the dance?_

Star fell gracefully to the floor, staying like that for a while. Marco was surprised at her gracefulness,

 _~All alone I watch you watch her~_

 _~She is the only thing you ever see~_

 _~You don't care you never did~_

 _~You don't give a d*mn about me~_

Now that was a lie.

Marco felt his eyes almost pop out his head when he saw Star use a spell to spy on him and Jackie, skateboarding on her board. How he looked into her eyes.

Star raised her hands and suddenly the light on her went out. Then she started glowing a bright green... very little pink streaks on the dress as she gave another twirl.

Marco could hear the crowd.

 _~Yeah all alone i watch you watch her~_

 _~She is the only girl you ever see~_

 _~How is it you never noticed~_

 _~That you were slowly killing me~_

The memories flashed to the concert, Marco kissing Jackie while still holding Star's hand. How she ran off to the bottom of the stadium... He could feel her jealousy pouring out the memories.

When Marco went back up to Jackie, he kissed her again... right in front of Star. Star left the stadium, shooting green magic from her wand.

Star's dress glowed a brighter green... and brighter... and _brighter._ Marco then realized the green was her _jealousy_ filling her up to the rim... that she was losing it.

 _~I hate you~_

 _~I love you~_

 _~I hate that I love you~_

 _~Dont want to but i cant put~_

 _~Nobody else above you~_

Star jumped high, letting her frilly, glowing dress fly above her. She looked dark in the glowing green... the _opposite_ of her.

Marco knew it was how he had changed her.

 _~I hate you~_

 _~I love you~_

 _~I hate that i want you~_

 _~You want her you need her~_

 _~And ill never be her...~_

Marco flinched as one last image of him and Jackie at the concert showed up. _She said she won't be Jackie... **she** wanted to kiss me..._

The dance ended, and Marco left his vision. This was _clearly_ Star's dream, and he was in it. Some spell probably allowed him.

Star walked off the stage, her green dress turning back white as the lights cut on in the room.

/\/\

Marco jumped out of bed, sun pouring onto his face. He had to see Star!

Running downstairs, he saw the girl at the table. She looked like she had danced all night. Well... she did.

"Star! I've got a question!" Marco told her, running up to the table with amazing speed.

"Chill Marco, " Star yawned, smacking her tongue to get moisture in her mouth. "Can it wait? I had like this re-"

"Do you have a crush on me?!"

Star's face paled and she slowly looked at Marco. He already knew the answer. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you I had a crush on you?!" Star whisper shouted. "I'm your friend! And you date Jackie!"

"I saw your dream!" Marco blurted out, covering his mouth. Star's eyes grew in size, nearing sausers.

"Y-You s-saw m-my dream?!"

"Yeah..."

Star pulled her hair to her face. "Oh no..."

"You're a nice dancer..." Marco whispered. "That dream was creative... especially how I saw what each verse meant."

Star didn't saw a word... so he continued. "I know the dance moves was you trying to not be jealous... but then the lights went out and you started glowing green. Your dance moves got more rapid and angry... I felt your pain... I didn't like it."

She still sat quiet as she listened to Marco's words. "The concert... it hurt you more than you let on. I'm sorry..."

"Don't be."

Marco jumped at the sound of Star's voice. "But I _am!_ I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"No one ever does..." Star sighed, giving him an oddly reassuring look. "Its okay..."

 _It's okay?! There's only one thing left to do then..._

 ** _I'm sorry guys but I'm not continuing this. It's just I was listening to the song and I was like... "Oooohhh... let's make a fanfic out of it since I'm bored."_**


	15. Fallen Angel

**_I did this on Tumblr... but guess what? I submitted it so I can't copy and paste. So... don't mind please. Anyway... knowing me... I get an idea and I do it._**

 ** _Good news... I have a lot of ideas_**

 ** _Bad news... watch your email._**

 ** _Let's get to the story guys! *clap* *clap*_**

Marco still couldn't believe what had happened, how she just _fell_ from the sky. How she just _entered_ his life like she did long ago.

And by meaning _long ago,_ he meant when she lost her wand which was actually... 7 months ago.

She looked the same... but different on _so_ many levels. Marco felt like he could just burst with sadness as he remembered his mistakes... his cluelessness.

If he hadn't been so clueless, the girl might actually _be_ ** _alive._** She wouldn't have straining wings on her back... or a blackening Halo telling him how much time he had left to spend with the girl.

Marco wanted to do something to help the girl... but she's a freaking _fallen angel._ ** _Nothing_** could help her. If she has already fallen, only a good blessing from Head Angel could save her.

But Marco knew the consequences of the Head Angel letting her back to the golden gates. She had talked about it for _hours._ So many rules... not like he had a problem with them though.

If the Head Angel were to save her, she would be forgotten again. For he can't reverse the spell that was cast on her before she died.

And something else... she would never be able to visit or look over _anyone_ ever again... as _punishment._ A very harsh punishment it was.

Marco let himself remember the events that happened when he left school for home.

/\/\

 _Marco gave an annoyed look as he walked back to his home. His girlfriend, Jackie, had just told him about her skating competition and she couldn't talk to him for awhile._

 _She had to go to Atlanta, Georgia to get there. He tried to push away disappointment but he was filled him to the rim._

 _Suddenly, the sky grew dark and stormy... Marco was **sure** that it wasn't supposed to be raining today. Yet, clouds covered the sky. He hadn't brought and umbrella when suddenly, **ZAP!**_

 _A bolt of lightning struck right in front of him, causing him to jump back in surprise. The clouds cleared and when the smoke followed the clouds, there lay a girl._

 _Not an ordinary girl though. This girl had a headband that had white feathers sticking out of it, forming cat ears. Wings of white sprouted from her back, gleaming. A little black graced it's tips. Heartmarks lay on her cheek, perfect for her skin, fair and peach. She wore a white, glowing dress which spread out, silk clearly. Black trimmed the dress. And lastly, what struck him most... was a golden Halo resting upupon her head. Black touched it's edges, and he couldn't see it, but the black was slowly moving around the Halo and the black grew slowly on her wings._ On her dress too.

 ** _An..._** **angel?!** _Marco felt his face scrunch at the girl. **I thought those were mythological creatures. But it seems I am wrong. Whatever it is, she needs help.**_

 _Marco bent down and looked around. People were staring at him in awe. They saw his hand inches from the angel's face and they took out their phones. They of course wanted proof the saw a **real** angel._

 _Marco raised an eyebrow. He felt like he knew this girl... but it seemed far away in his memory._

 _Slowly and gently, he touched a heart on her cheek._

 _Like a wave, memories flooded over him and all of Echo Creek._

 ** _She is Star Butterfly, a princess from another dimension with a wand that could destroy the universe._**

 ** _Star Butterfly was confronted with a choice, either leave her best friend Marco to die in a glass case... or give up her wand. Little did she know it would kill her too._**

 ** _After whispering a spell that would destroy it, she ran to the glass case where Marco stood happily, knowing they were both alive. But as soon as the spell destroyed everything in sight, it took the memories anyone remembered about the one who had currently possessed the wand._**

 ** _Her whispering the spell was her signing up for death, only to save a boy who wouldn't remember her._**

 _Marco had tears running down his face as he jerked his hand back from her face._

/\/\

 _Star gave a groan, waking up. Clearly she was in pain after that fall from the Heavenly Gates. She slowly sat up, observing the world around her._

 _Then she realized where she was. She was back in Echo Creek!!! And that meant..._

 _Star turned to a crying figure of Marco Diaz, and gave him a huge hug which he quickly returned. He held her so tight and he dropped his face into her long, blonde hair._

 _"You are back," he whispered. "I forgot about you..."_

 _"Technically," Star whispered, tears flying down her cheeks. "The spell made you against your will."_

 _"Not the point."_

 _"Eh, I guess."_

 _They shared a good natured laugh before breaking apart... not breaking hands from each other though._

 _"Why are you back? Aren't you an angel?" Marco asked quietly._

 _"I'm now a fallen angel."_

 _"How?"_

 _"When I died, I got to watch over one person, that person was you Marco." Star gave a sigh. "You started dating Jackie and I got jealous. being an angel, you can't be jealous. But I was so jealous that I did something... bad. I made Jackie have to go to that competition in Atlanta and unable to talk to you..."_

 _Marco rolled his eyes. "So you being jealous made you fall?"_

 _"Yes..."_

 _Marco sighed and hugged Star again, making her wings flutter a bit and her feather headband give a twitch. "As long as you're here, I'm fine."_

/\/\

 _Marco picked up the fallen angel and took her home, carrying her upstairs after his parents take gave her over 5,000 kisses and hugs._

 _He felt her wings flex a bit and he saw her giving a smile... before he put her in the plain guestroom._

 _"I wish I still had the wand..." she whispered. "My mom has it..."_

 _"She'll give it back where she knows you're alive," Marco stated._

 _"But I'm **not** alive! I'm an fallen angel! I'm **dead!** Just... waiting to be sent down into the depths of Hell."_

 _Marco let out a gasp. "Is that why you are slowly turning black?!"_

 _"Yep..."_

 _Marco covered is mouth and sighed. "How do we stop this?!"_

 _"The Head Angel must give me a blessing... Then I'll be back at the Heavenly Gates." Star smiled, but it soon dropped. "But the curse is still on me... no one would remember me... again."_

 _Marco let his eyes grow wide. "Oh..."_

 _"Let's enjoy our time together to the fullest, Marco Diaz!"_

 _Marco took note of how she said time... not **life.** She was actually dead... he was talking to her **spirit.** But he was fine with that... as long as he had her by his side._

/\/\

Marco let himself fall asleep, awaiting the times he had with Fallen Angel Star.

 ** _Tell me what y'all think and I_ might ****_continue this._**


	16. All in the Package 5

Star slowly walked back to her bedroom, her new training engraved deep into her mind. She walked straight and regal, hands firmly grasping each other at the front of her dress.

Finally getting to her room, Star sat in her chair, picking up a brush and made her hair neater. Just a rubber stamp princess she was.

Looking over to her nightstand, she spotted a book. A _diary_ to be exact.

"If it is in my room, it must be mine," She said, walking over to get the book. Opening it, Star raised an eyebrow at the words on the page. No neatness took the page, only messy writing.

 _When did I write this?_ She asked herself.

 ** _Day 1_**

 ** _I'M FREAKING OUT! IM INSIDE SAINT OS! THIS IS CRAZY! THEY WANT US TO BE RUBBER STAMP PRINCESSES BUT I REFUSE TO DO SO!_**

 ** _But the worst part is... I can't see Marco, my best friend, my love interest (yeah that's what I said diary), and my soulmate depending on what the Blood Moon Ball stated._**

 ** _I wish that I could go back home... or at least escape. But nothing. Scissors are useless, and from when Marco and I took down the school, they decided to take my wand._**

 _ **Plus, new guards were posted so it's practically IMPOSSIBLE to escape. And** I'm **saying that. Star Butterfly, Rebel princess, is saying**_ _that._

 ** _I know Marco will come to help me escape... but how? May 18, 2015._**

 _2015?_ Star raised an eyebrow once more. _How long have I been here?_

Flipping to the very last page written on, Star let out a faint gasp at the date. _There was no date._ Only a line that went down the whole page.

 _I was dragged away.. to that... chamber..._ Star thought before looking at a word in the first entry. _**Love interest?!** In that Earth Boy?! I was taught to not like him!_

/\/\

Marco yanked Tom's scissors from his hands and opened a portal to Saint Olga's. He frowned upon seeing the school again.

 _Star is in there,_ Marco thought, a wave of courage smacking him in the face. _And I will save her!_

/\/\

 ** _Wassup everybody... your author here! Let's see... oh yeah! This story is coming to a close soon!_**

 ** _Not the one-shots!!! But All in the Package!_**

 ** _And guess what... if you don't want to read this and just know what's gonna happen... read reviews from robertkellett_**.


	17. The Sleepover

**_Welcome back your 11 year old author!!!! Lets see..._**

 _ **Still have a** lot **of ideas. So lets get started.**_

 ** _Today_** , ** _I'm gonna remake the episode Sleepover into a Starco related thingy mi gig. Lets get it..._**

Star pulled her brownies from the oven and smiled as her friends took them. They _looked_ happy, but didn't seem it. But she didn't care because they thought they were good. And she was even more happy when StarFan13 ate the rest of them.

Star grinned at the girls, ready to get started with the fun after they got Marco. Where was Marco anyway? Suddenly, as if on cue, piano jazz came from the living room. Intrigued, Star and the girls walked to the living room. They then saw Marco, playing the keyboard, speaker towards the kitchen. Clearly, he wanted them to hear it.

He wore a jean vest over his gray undershirt, usual black jeans and had on sunglasses. Secretly, Star was mesmerized by him. Not playing the jazz piano, but how he looked in the jean vest. He should wear it more.

"Oh hey girls, just playin the piano." Marco greeted. He grinned when he saw Jackie. Star gave a nod, hoping there would be some progress with him and her friend.

"I didn't know you play Marco, yeah hah!" Jackie moved her shoulders back and forth, smiling at grinning Marco.

Marco lowered his glasses and saw Jackie staring at him, impressed. Jackie, his all time crush was looking at him, _impressed._ Marco got up and flipped up his collar.

"Hey Jackie, didn't see yah there." Marco groovely backed towards the the girls, but tripped over a stair that lead to the dining room. Opening his eyes, he witnessed the face of Star bending towards him. Her hair fell all around him, circling him in a soft cove. Yellow light hit his face since her hair was blonde. No one could see his face accept Star, and Marco was appreciative.

"Are you okay?" Star asked, concern filling her whispering voice. "I made sure my hair fall over you so Jackie didn't see you embarrassed."

"Thanks, Star," Marco replied, sitting up quickly to where Star had to lift her head a bit. "Your hair is long and soft, so good use of it." Star smiled at his compliment, lending her hand to help him sit up. As he got up, Ponyhead, Janna, StarFan, and Jackie asked if he was okay. He nodded.

"Want some brownies? I made sooooommme!" Star sang happily to Marco. He grinned at her.

"Brownies?" Marco leaned on the table where Jackie was eating a brownie. Her face said she wasn't enjoying it, but she fooled Star. "I stick to the protein shakes. Keeps me lean and brean." He was pretty sure _brean_ wasn't a word, but... what ever. He flexed his arm. Even if it did look noodly, it was _pretty_ muscular.

"Heh hah, You got it _baaaa-baaad!_ " Ponyhead flew up to Marco's face and flipped his hair a bit. "And since you're so good playing the field, I have a game that would be perfect for you!"

/\/\

Marco stared, confused at what sat in front of him. It was a... box... He raised an eyebrow as Star spoke the words he was thinking.

"Ponyhead, it's a box..."

"Ah! It's so _not_ a box! This game is called truth... _or punishment._ Its all about telling your friends your deepest... _darkest_ secrets." And with that... Marco was out. He got up with a "bye" and was on his way. He heard Star chasing after him yelling his name.

 _Pow!_ Marco hit the door hard as the blast shot him in the middle of his back. He slumped to the floor. Star instantly picked him up and grinned.

"What's wrong, Marco?" Star looked at him with those ocean blue eyes, not even puppy pouting, yet he gave in to her eyes.

"It's just... somethings are better kept... secret... Ya know?"

"Nope!" Star squished his cheeks together, grinning. "Come on... play for.. _me?"_ Marco groaned.

"I hate you," he said playfully.

Star pouted, her walking towards Marco as he sat down in the circle. "Why you lyin? You _looovve_ me!"

He couldn't help but grin at her comment. She sat beside him, giving him encouragement to any question asked. Ponyhead floated above everyone as she turned off the lights and held her tongue to the box. Suddenly, the box... _spoke?!_

 ** _"The_** ** _truth you shall tell, or all will face the punishments..._** **_SWEAR AN OATH OF TRUTH! PINKIE SWEAR TO ME!"_**

Janna grinned at the box, putting her pinkie in, "The truth." StarFan followed. Then Jackie. Ponyhead stuck her tongue into the hole and then it was Star's turn. "The truth..." She then looked at nervous Marco. Putting a hand on his wrist, she whispered to him.

 _"You can do this... you got your bestie here!"_ And with that, Marco nervously poked his finger in the box's mouth. "The truth..."

The box closed itself and spoke. "Question one... what..."

Marco nervously looked at the box... awaiting his demise.

"...is... your..."

Star gave a grin to Ponyhead, leaning in towards the box.

"... favorite color?!"

Everyone leaned back, looking confused at the question. They expected something... more... _secretive..._

"Pony?" Star looked at her second bestie.

"Oh... the first questions are probably gonna be easy! The next question is probably gonna be like 'have you ever killed a man.' Nah still easy."

"Okay, than you go first?" Star looked at Ponyhead with wide blue eyes.

"Ponyhair color! Dun!" Ponyhead announced happily.

"WHA?!" Marco looked throughly confused.

"It's a popular color on Mewni." Star answered with a blank look.

"Star..." StarFan leaned over Ponyhead with curiosity. "... what's _your_ favorite color?"

"I'll have to go with yellow." Star answered.

"OMG! ME TOO!" StarFan pushed over Ponyhead and grabbed hold of Star's hands, laughing with her.

"What about you, Marco?" Star looked at Marco with a grin. She already knew the answer.

"Red."

Then Jackie answered. "Neon green."

Then Janna. "Black is my favorite."

After all the answers were given, the box yelled. **_"Someone's lying!"_** It released red lighting looking tendrils that began tickling them to death. Pure _torture._ All they could do was laugh fakely and cry out who lied.

Finally someone jumped in and told the truth. In was non other than... Janna. "Okay! It! Was! Me! I... love... pinnnk... it's my favorite!"

 ** _"Truth!"_** the box yelled.

 _"Pink?!"_ everyone exclaimed.

"I just hate contributing to gender stereotypes." Janna replied.

 ** _"Janna likes pink and fights the patrioticarky."_**

The box rose high in the air, encasing Star's room in itself.

Star looked shocked, confused, happy, dazed, and excited mixed all into one. "That... was... _awesome!"_

"Its like we're in the game..." Marco pointed out nervously.

 ** _"Next question! What... did... you really think of... Star's brownies?"_**

"Psst! Everyone loved them!" Star exclaimed happily. Everyone nodded in agreement, slightly nervous.

"Actually, I didn't have a brownie, guessed I missed out." Marco grinned at the faces of the girls.

"Yeah Marco, because the were really _delicious!"_ Jackie said, her face growing. The form she was in made her ugly, and Marco did _not_ appreciate that. Especially when his hands became webbed and he received a trunk.

"What's happening to us?!" Star and StarFan yelled in unison. Marco gagged at how the box made Star the total opposite of her beautiful self.

 ** _"Someone is lying! And this is what lies look like!"_**

The box unfolded a mirror from itself, letting the crew see theirselves. They screeched at their horrid faces, not taking the look anymore. The group turned away.

"Someone tell the truth... _now!"_ Marco yelled. He didn't like how is face looked at all.

"Wait... who didn't like my brownies?!" Star asked, panicked.

"I... uhm... hehe..." Jackie mumbled.

"Uhm..." Ponyhead looked away.

"Fine!" Janna held up a peace sign. Her face looked like that pig off angry birds, so she quickly wanted to go back to being herself. "I lied... those were like... the... worst brownies... ever!"

"Heh?" Star looked upset.

"Yeah... I lied too. Those brownies tasted like dirt!" Jackie said, looking downward.

"If I had a stomach... I would be very sick to the stomach right now." Ponyhead admitted.

"Well I loved her brownies!" StarFan yelled, but then they grew uglier. "OKAY FINE I LIED! THE BROWNIES WERE _TERRIBLE!!!!!!!!"_

And with that, they all looked back into their normal selves. Star held her knees, still upset no one enjoyed her horrific brownies.

"That's it! I don't wanna play this anymore!" She said.

"Yeah... I'm sorry I brought this stupid game anyway. Come on... let's go to the bounce lounge!"

Everyone agreed, walking towards the exit only to be pushed back where they were sitting.

 ** _"No one leaves! Not until you answer to final question! Who... do you..._** **love?"**

Marco felt his heart beat wildly. He had to tell the truth or they could all die! Star on the other hand was breathing in and out. The pattern kept going faster each second.

"We can beat this! Okay... let's go guys!" Jackie yelled. She grabbed Janna's hand and Ponyhead's neck. "We can beat this!"

The box flew to her face. **_"Who... do you... love?"_**

"I love my mother! Solved!" Jackie grinned as it moved to Janna.

"John Klets." She smiled slyly as the box floated to Star who was breathing heavily.

"Oskar Greason!!!!" She yelled... trying to not prove herself lying.

"Myself!" Ponyhead smiled.

"OskarFan 27!" StarFan grinned as it moved to Marco who had his head down, breathing heavy, heart pounding.

"Jackie. Jackie Lynn Thomas..." he admitted.

"What??" Jackie looked lost and confused. Marco liked her?!

 ** _"Someone's lying big time!"_** The box screamed. The room glowed red, making them nervous.

Suddenly, the wind picked up and started the blow at everyone, ripping off Marco's Jean vest Star adored.

"Who lied?!" Star yelled above the wind.

"Yeah?!" Marco screamed with her.

 _ **"Who do you love?! Not who you are** in **love with!! If you don't say it... I'll prove it!"**_

Large pillars reached up from the ground, causing everyone to dodge them. Ponyhead ran into one, her nose hurting after a while. She still flew on.

Suddenly, Star was taken up by a pillar. She screamed for one person in particular...

"Marco!!!" She screamed.

"Star!" He yelled back running to the pillar. All of a sudden, the red light turned green and the pillars stopped coming up. Star fell right into Marco's arms and the box began to speak once more.

 ** _" TRUTH!!!!!!! Star Butterfly loves Marco Diaz and Marco Diaz loves Star Butterfly."_** The box announced, a smug edge to his voice.

 ** _"What?!"_** Marco and Star yelled in unison, staring at each other in awe and silence.

"You _love_ me?" Marco asked Star, his face slowly turning red as he realized she was in his arms.

"Yeah...you love me?"Marco gave a weak nod. A princess... from another dimension... loved him... the safe kid... That's a rare story.

 ** _"You may leave."_** the box yelled before the room turned regular. The box dropped onto the ground and everyone stared at it.

That very box just admitted that Marco and Star loved each other. Then, the group looked at the pair. Their eyes were darting to the box than each other.

/\/\

"Bye everyone!" Star yelled happily to her departing friends. Then, Jackie turned back to Star.

"He had a crush on me?" She asked earnestly.

"Yeah..." Star whispered.

"That changed after last night! He loves you girl!"

"I kinda knew that... but as a friend way... not like the haven't found I love you way..."

"Haha! Well... call me if things are too awkward! Oh... by the way... he's behind you."

Star turned around to see Marco standing there, his face pinkish. She felt her hearts softly glow. Her body turned around to see Jackie waving slyly her way, to far away to call without waking the neighborhood.

"So..." Marco rubbed his neck. "I heard you love me..."

Star smiled at his joke. "Yeah... I heard you love me." She grinned when his face turned crimson.

"How about a... date tonight... see if we're right together..."

Star felt surprise, nervousness, excitement, many

different emotions. But that all mixed in with her happiness.

"Of course!" She cheered before pecking him him on the lips. She then skipped away from the steaming Marco crying out, "I'll be waiting for that date!"

/\/\

 ** _And scene! Wow... this took me... 2 hours to make after checking it. Welp... time to sleep._**


	18. Its Raining Feathers!

**_Lets get started with everything. Mmm Kay._**

 ** _I might take a break from one-shots. Here's why... I haven't been paying attention to my other stories and one just got interesting and I wanna scream if the hiatus lasts longer than needed._**

 ** _So... don't expect a lot from me now. I'll be writing some plot-line stories..._**

 ** _SO TO THE ONE-SHOT._**

 ** _Today's one-shot is actually about the Fallen Angel Star. Yeah... I like that AU, so I'm gonna just write about it... might make a separate story about it depending on how much I like it... so..._**

 ** _Now... to the one-shot._**

/\/\

Marco smiled at Star, her feathers twitching as she walked beside him.

She was going to school for the first time in months. Star had missed school, watching over it wasn't nearly as fun. Her feather-cats ears twitched too. Of course she was nervous! Even if they did remember her... that didn't mean they wouldn't trample her.

But then again... they don't know about what Star and Marco did. So they couldn't understand her disappearance. Or why she was an angel all of a sudden.

But they would _probably_ get the gist of _why_ she was an angel.

And they were soon at school, Star's wings still twitching a bit. Just as they thought, she was trampled by fans, hugs, and even kisses.

"Your alive!" StarFan 13 cried.

Marco never even knew her name for Pete sake until Star was forgotten! Her name... what was it?

As Marco was about to help Star up, the people were blown away. Surprised, Marco jumped back to see Star flapping her wings profusely, her eyes glowing brightly. She was floating a bit.

Magic?! But she didn't have her wand!

She dropped to the ground, her wings twitching and her cat ears following.

"But you don't have your wand!" Marco exclaimed as Star turned to him, an eyebrow raised.

"Marco... I'm an angel."

And that answered all his questions as he gave a small oh.

But that didn't answer everyone else's.

"What happened?!" Cried Hope, her face scrunched in pain.

"Yeah!" StarFan yelled.

"Thoses wings are real!" Cried Justin, the jock.

"Well yeah!" Star exclaimed at the crowd, pointing to her Halo. "I'm an Fallen Angel. Duh! White wings, black tips? White dress, black trimmed? White and gold boots, gold wings on edge?!" Star rolled her eyes annoyed. "I'm _not_ alive! I'm _dead!!!!"_

Everyone looked surprised, staring at the princess. Or _Fallen Angel._ No one thought that Star's disappearance was related to her being _dead._ No wonder they didn't remember her.

StarFan got up first, ready to ask questions but Star shook her head in response before her friend could ask. "I killed my wand, whispering spell. I died, got cursed because of it. No one would remember me. Got to watch over one only. Chose Marco. He started dating Jackie. Used Angelistic magic to send her away. You have to be pure to be an angel. But I was jealous. Fell. Marco remembered me by touching me, caused everyone to remember me."

StarFan sat back down as Marco looked at Star with sad, guilty, eyes.

"I shouldn't have gotten jealous, ya know? I wouldn't be here..." Star fiddeled with her blackening dress. "When I'm fully black coated, I'll be sent down to the depths of Hell unless the Head Angel brings me back up to the Heavenly Gates. But if he does, no one would remember me... again."

That earned a gasp from the crowd. Marco felt his shoulder twitch a bit, his eye following. Star noticed this quickly and grabbed Marco by his wrist. She quickly pulled him to a side hallway, her hair flowing behind her.

Marco wondered what it would be like if he ran his fingers through it. He remembered doing this once. But it was when they first hugged.

Now that he thought about it, Star said she was jealous of Jackie so she sent her to Atlanta with magic. Marco realized with a start that Star actually _liked_ him and that's why she was a Fallen Angel in the first place.

 ** _Guys... hope you enjoyed this. Should I make this into its seperate Story or no?_**


	19. I Will Never Forget You

**_New idea popped into my head when I was doing the other one-shot. So here it is._**

 ** _Song: Never Forget You_**

/\/\

 ** _~I used to be so happy~_**

 ** _~Buy without you here I fell so low~_**

Star sat in her bedroom on Mewni. Tears streamed down her face.

She just left her home on Earth, her favorite dimension. And even worse, her crush, soulmate, true love, Marco.

She left him without any knowledge of what was going on. Star felt her happy dememanor slip away.

 ** _~I watched you as you left~_**

 ** _~But I never seemed to let you go~_**

Marco stood in the empty guest room, soon giving in to his weak knees as he fell to the floor. He let tears freefall from his eyes to the ground, creating a large puddle in front of him

Friends, family, random people even, stood behind them, sad Star left and feeling pity for the boy.

But he didn't care. He _had_ to get her back.

 ** _~'Cause once upon a time you were my everything~_**

Star remembered how she gave up her wand for the boy, falling in love with him. That was after she realized how much she needed him.

 ** _~It's clear to see time hasn't changed a thing~_**

Marco let himself remember when he pulled Star away from the abyss of darkness after going to the prom. How he made sure he wouldn't let go. Even if he got pulled in too.

 ** _~Its buried deep inside me~_**

 ** _~But I feel there's something you should know~_**

Star stood up from her dark room, grabbing her wand from the nightstand. Waving it, it turned into a sword, sharp and silver, gold at the handle.

 ** _~I will never forget you~_**

 ** _~You will always be by my side~_**

Marco grabbed his phone from his pocket and unlocked it, scrolling through his gallery of him and Star. They grinned, hugged, took individual selfies in his phone. How had he not noticed she liked him?!

 ** _~From the day that I met you~_**

 ** _~I knew that I would love you till the day I die~_**

Star remembered when she first met Marco, he was kind but didn't like her at the time. But after the first hug she gave him, she knew that she would love him.

Not that she would _fall in love_ with him. They were different, barely, but fairly different.

 ** _~And I would never want much more~_**

 ** _~And in my heart I'll always be sure~_**

Marco jumped to his feet, wiping tears from his eyes. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

Turning back, he saw it was Jackie. She gave him a reassuring smile before letting him go.

He ran into his room and grabbed his scissors from his desk. He was going to Mewni.

 ** _~That I will never forget you~_**

 ** _~And you'll always be by my side~_**

 ** _~Till the day I die~_**

Star felt her heart thumping as she remembered the Blood Moon Ball, how it combined her and Marco's souls together for all eternity.

 _This is for Marco,_ she though angrily. Toffee was the reason she wasn't on Earth with him, with her friends, family.

She knew Marco was with her somehow, and he would always be.

She looked over her shoulder to see a portal behind her. Star was even more surprised at who came out of it.

 ** _~Funny how we both end up here~_**

 ** _~And everything seems alright~_**

Marco smiled at Star, new tears running down his face as he voiced his thoughts.

"You aren't leaving my that easily Star. You are my best friend. Even if you do like me, that doesn't mean I can't help you with whatever."

 ** _~I wonder what would happen~_**

 ** _~If we went back and put up a fight.~_**

"But Toffee is back, Marco! You can't help me! He has the other half of my wand and is _way_ more powerful than me!" Star said, teary eyed.

"What if I was stronger? Maybe I could've broken the glass for good and just destroyed him! But I had to cleave the wand!" Star wiped away tears in her eyes.

 ** _~Cause once upon a time you were my everything~_**

Marco walked over to his teary friend and hugged her, putting his face into her hair. It was so soft and nice, she even smelt like strawberries with rainbow on top of it.

 ** _~Its clear to see that time hasn't changed a thing~_**

Star hugged back, crying into his shoulder to where he was pretty sure the hoodie was gonna be soaked. She thought so too. Hugging him brought a sense of safeness and warmth like when she stood under the sun.

 ** _~So what in this world do think would ever take you off my mind?~_**

Marco couldn't help but think of the hug when Star lost her book if spells or when her wand was cleaved. She was so sad each of the times. But this one seemed worse.

She lost her _home,_ and that wasn't gonna change to Mewni soon.

 ** _"I will never forget you~_**

 ** _~You will always be by my side~_**

Star pulled away, wiping her red eyes a bit. Then she gave him a wide grin. It was happy too.

"Let's kick some Toffee butt?"

"Let's kick some Toffee butt." Marco grinned right back at her, her face heating up a bit.

 ** _~From the day that I met you~_**

 ** _~I knew that I would love you till the day I die~_**

Star lead Marco into the hallway, not caring she was holding his hand. She dragged him along, reaching a spiral staircase that lead down to the main hall.

 ** _~And I would never want much more~_**

 ** _~And in my heart I'll always be sure~_**

Marco let Star drag him down the stairs, keeping her hand in firm hold of his. The hand was so soft and warm, he felt happier than he ever did.

 ** _~That I'll never forget you~_**

 ** _~And you will always be by my side~_**

 ** _~Till the day I die~_**

Star remembered when the bike she was riding took her to the highway. She almost got hit with cars _so_ many times. But Marco was always chasing her, goat, car, _he believed_ _in giant invisible goats for her._

 ** _~Feeling it, loving it~_**

 ** _~Everything we do~_**

Marco recalled when Star took him to Pixtopia. The Battle of the Pixies. He really loved that visit, being Star's mess up twin fit the day.

 ** _~And all along I knew I had~_**

 ** _~Something special with you~_**

Star grinned as she squeezed Marco's hand tighter, not letting go when she remembered Marco helped her with Mewberty. Though she didn't remember much, she still knew Marco gave her a hug at the end.

 ** _~Sometimes just gotta know these things fall through~_**

 ** _~I'm still tired and i can't hide my connection with you~_**

Marco gave a yawn as he walked ahead of Star. She giggles and tries to catch up, but now _she_ was being dragged. He squeezed her hand tighter, feeling the softness settle in.

 ** _~Feeling it, loving it~_**

 ** _~Everything we do~_**

Star felt a little thump if her heart when she saw a ripped Marco when he was older in Hekapoo's dimension. Grinning, she gave another squeeze; she was gonna get in the front.

 ** _~And all along I knew I had~_**

 ** _~Something special with you~_**

Marco felt a thump in his heart as he felt Star squeeze his hand again, reminding him of when he and Star had danced her second day on Earth, how they spun around. Before he was knocked away by Ponyhead...

 ** _~Sometimes just gotta know these things fall through~_**

 ** _~I can't hide my connection with you...~_**

Star remembered the time she saw Jackie looking at Marco the night of the prom.

She clearly showed a frown, and had given a fake smile while taking a picture.

 ** _~I will never forget you~_**

 ** _~You will always be by my side~_**

Finally reaching the castle doors, Marco pushed them open revealing a dark purple sky with stars shining a bit in it.

 ** _~From the day that I met you~_**

 ** _~I knew that I would love you till the day I die~_**

Star pulled Marco to the ground where she sat contently on a hill. He took a seat beside her and they stared up at the sky. There were a two moons and two suns which they could still see, just far away.

 ** _~And I would never want much more~_**

 ** _~And in heart I'll always be sure~_**

Marco smiled at Star.

"These are really pretty stars, Star..."

"It is Mewni Marco! My dimension is beautiful just like yours!"

Grinning, they stared up at the night sky for the rest of the night. Hand in hand, they sat and soon got tired.

Star lay her head on Marco's shoulder and fell asleep, Marco resting his head on hers and followed suit.

 ** _~That I will never forget you~_**

 ** _~And you will always be by my side~_**

 ** _~Till the day I die~_**

 ** _~Till the day I die~_**

 ** _~Till the day I die~_**

 ** _~Till the day I die~_**

 ** _~Till the day I die~_**

 ** _~Till the day I die~_**

 ** _~Till the day I die~_**

/\/\

 ** _That is my song, like I sang the whole thing in class today and everybody was just staring at me._**

 ** _But I finally satifed myself because this idea has been bugging me for 2 hours._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**


	20. Broken

**_Song: Broken made by Me_**

/\/\

 ** _~I feel lost~_**

 ** _~Unable to move~_**

Star looked at her wand, glowing on her night stand, green. She had just left the love sentence concert and she still had that forced smile on her face.

Star was pretty sure her face was stuck that way since she always forced fake smiles now and then.

 ** _~I can't breath~_**

 ** _~Even when there's wind on the breeze~_**

Star choked up, the smile on her face finally disappearing as tears rolled down her face.

The more she wiped, the more that came. Nothing could stop those tears. Silently, she fell to the bed, crying into her pillow.

 ** _~I can't believe~_**

 ** _~The things I've seen~_**

Star kept flashing back to when Marco still held her hand, kissing Jackie at the same time. How quickly she let go.

Oh. Don't forget when he kissed her _again._

 ** _~They left me broken~_**

 ** _~On the inside~_**

She squeezed her pillow, unable to believe she fell for her best friend, and was hurt because of that. Her eyes quickly turned red, pain in her them as she kept blinking tears.

 ** _~Im crumbling~_**

 ** _~Im tumbling~_**

 ** _~Down the mountain I go~_**

 ** _~The mountain of pain~_**

Star looked at her mirror phone. A text from Marco.

 _Are you okay? The billboard blew up in a puff of green smoke and the concert ended quicker than expected._ -Marco.

Star closed the mirror phone and cried again.

 ** _~Im Crumbling...~_**

 ** _~Im Tumbling...~_**

Another text. Jackie this time.

 _Are you okay Star? You left suddenly and the board exploded! Was it you? What's wrong? -_ Jackie.

That didn't help being texted by his girlfriend who kissed her crush _twice_ in front of her.

 ** _~Faster and Faster~_**

 ** _~Because I'm broken~_**

Star felt her heart crack inside her, and on her cheeks. Her eyes were dry, no tears left. She couldn't cry anymore. No more tears.

Though all her emotions bubbled in her.

 ** _~They say it's gonna be okay~_**

 ** _~That it's gonna be alright...~_**

Star was getting sick of her mirror virbrating.

 _Come one Star! I'm worried sick! Are you home? Jackie left already._ -Marco

Star turned her head towards the stars instead.

 ** _~But on the inside~_**

 ** _~They know they aren't right~_**

 ** _~The painful ride never ends...!~_**

Suddenly, a call. Rolling her eyes, Star flipped open her mirror and saw it was Marco.

With a sad sigh and groan, she answered, turning the mirror so that it showed her shadow and not her face.

 ** _~I can't believe it~_**

 ** _~The things you've seen~_**

Marco sighed in relief, a happy and relieved smile on his face as he sat under a streetlight.

"You're home!" Marco cried happily.

"Where else would I go?" Star asked, the sentence coming out more harsh than intended.

 ** _~They left you broken~_**

 ** _~On the inside~_**

Marco didn't seem to notice. "Oh! I thought I would have to look _everywhere_ for you!"

"Well, you _don't."_ Star hissed.

Marco noticed this.

 ** _~You've had enough of it~_**

 ** _~You're done with it~_**

"What's wrong?" Marco asked worriedly.

"Nothing. Just... go have fun."

 ** _~You've had enough of it~_**

 ** _~You're so done with it~_**

 ** _~You're sick of being this way~_**

 ** _~You're sick of the calming words~_**

"Not without you, Star," Marco replied.

"But I'm tired." Star threw back.

"Now I _know_ something's up. You're _never_ tired."

 ** _~How they lie to you~_**

 ** _~How they hurt you~_**

 ** _~But worst of all~_**

"Nothing's up, Marco," Star said.

"Then why are you in a shadow?" Marco asked smugly.

"Because I was asleep."

 ** _~You let them comsume you~_**

 ** _~You believed them~_**

"Look Star, tell me what's wrong, and I'll help you..." Marco whispered.

"You can't erase memories..." Star responded.

 ** _~I can't believe~_**

 ** _~The things I've seen~_**

"What? Wait! You are hurt... from the kisses aren't you? Why didn't you just tell me?" Marco asked, concern in his voice.

"No... yes... _YES!"_ Star full out cried over the mirror, not caring anymore.

" _Star?!"_

 ** _~I can't believe...~_**

 ** _~The things you've seen~_**

"I'm _fine,_ Marco... just hurt," Star cried.

"Star? Okay, I'm coming upstairs." _Beep._ Marco hung up and started walking up the stairs after he entered the house.

 ** _~They left us broken~_**

 ** _~Broken on the inside...~_**

Star locked her door and sat on the bed.

"I'm fine Marco, go to bed."

/\/\

 ** _Bad endings rule!_**


	21. It's Cold Out There!

**_AND I'M BACK GUYS WITH GOOD NEWS!_**

 ** _My last day of school was Tuesday so Random Starco One-Shots will be active over the summer!_**

 ** _By the way, while I wasn't active, I was working on my laptop and added something to a one-shot that can only be done on the laptop... So I was working on that._**

/\/\

Star smiled as she picked up a Lazer puppy from her room. He licked her face profusely, making her smile so large nothing could tear it off.

But alas... There was _always_ something.

Star was _bored._ So bored that she was forced to sit on her bed. And do nothing. Except pick up the puppies and let them lick her face.

Finally, she started to give in to the horrid boredom. Star's eyes became heavy and they started to close.

"Star! Come on! Let's go! " Marco called from down stairs.

Star jumped off her bed and bolted down the stairs.

" Let's go where? " Star asked, running straight into Marco.

" Omph! To the park... " Marco groaned as Star started hugging him. " You said you wanted to see Earth stars. There's a stargazing show in the park tonight. "

" Yay!" Star shouted hugging Marco tighter.

"Mph... Can't... Breathe... " Marco gasped.

" OH! Sorry! I always forget you're human so you can't withstand a long time with death grip hugs." Star said nervously, letting Marco go.

"It's... All good... Star... Let's go," Marco said, still trying to grasp air for his lungs.

Star skipped to the door and waited for Marco. He walked over with a small bowl of wrapped up nachos.

"Ohhhhh! We eat there? " Star asked.

" It's like a picnic." Marco explained. "We watch the stars and eat too."

Star smiled before opening the door and skipping out. Instantly, she was shivering.

But she didn't want to be a bother, so she walked to the sidewalk. Marco walked beside her, a large smile on his face.

When they got to the park, no benches were open. Only the ground and a few trees.

But Star didn't want the ground even though Marco was about to sit down.

"Come on Diaz! " Star cried, grabbing his arm and running to a thick tree.

" B-But Star! I _hate_ climbing trees!" Marco protested, trying to pull back. He planted his feet on the ground, causing Star to kick up dirt. "I hate heights!"

"But Marco! You have your bestie with you! " Star cried.

" Fine! " Marco grinned as he unplanted his feet from the ground, causing Star to pull herself into the tree trunk.

Marco ran over and bent over her. " You good? " he asked innocently.

" Ugh... Fine Diaz. " Star said, jumping up the tree to the second before last branch.

Marco followed more cautiously behind her. Once he got to the top, he saw Star climb up beside him.

He noticed she was shivering a bit. No... Not a bit... A lot.

" Here, " Marco whispered, taking off his hoodie and laying it on Star. " I can't stand seeing you shiver like that. "

Star felt her face heat up, making her blush hard.

" Eh heh... What about you? " She asked worriedly.

" Eh. I'm fine. I don't get cold easily."

"I don't care! Take half. " Star whispered to him, dropping half the jacket onto his back.

" Fine... " Marco responded, putting his arm through his sleeve half. He then put his free arm around Star, making sure she was warm on both sides.

She did the same, leaning on Marco so they could see the star show.

And with that, Star was so warm and with Marco as her pillow, she eventually fell asleep.

Marco looked down at the sound of soft snoring. He gave his charming smile to a sleeping Star, hugging her tighter.

"Gosh... Why are you adorable even when sleeping? Why did I fall in love with my best friend?"

/\/\

 ** _Whoopee!_**

 ** _I know I can do better than this... It just popped into my head sooooooo... Hehe..._**

 ** _Enjoy this horrosity!_**


	22. Memory Loss

**_Copy and pasted from my Tumblr with some edits._**

/\/\

Star dodged a blast from Ludo and shouted "NARWHAL BLAST!" at the top of her lungs. But with that wand and Glossaryck at his side, Ludo was practically impossible to beat.

She had told Marco to leave, which he highly refused. He was currently fighting the bird and spider, winning unlike Star.

Star kept shouting spell after spell after spell… But nothing worked.

Ludo only laughed and dodged the blasts with his wand.

"Give up, Star Butterfly. You won't win this battle!" Ludo crackled, charging you his wand.

"Never! I've beaten you before!" Star cried back, her eyes moving to Marco who was still hopelessly fighting. "I'll beat you again!"

"But I didn't have Glossaryck at my side then. I do now!" Ludo raised his wand. "Say your prayers, Butterfly!"

Star knew she couldn't dodge the blast, so she sat down, hoping her death would be quick. She waited.

And waited. And waited.

The blast never came. When she opened her eyes, tears instantly streamed out of them.

"Marco!" She cried, looking at the burnt body of Marco Diaz in front of her. His hoodie was blackened and his hair was crisped. "NO!"

Ludo widened his eyes, Glossaryck did the same.

"Uh oh… You're in trouble…" Glossaryck said. "You have no idea how much she loves that boy. That was her true love and best friend."

"I know that…" Ludo said nervously, backing up. "That's why I know that I'm dead if I don't leave. Come on girls! Glossaryck, get us out of here!"

Star's sadness was replaced by anger, her eyes started glowing followed by her cheek marks. She slowly Rose from the ground, her wings slowly growing behind her.

Her nails grew and sharpened, her teeth followed. Star Butterfly just Deep Dipped. A deeper version of Dip Down.

"You… Aren't… Going… Anywhere!!!!!!!!" Star screamed, shooting Ludo with a blast from her hand.

And from that, Ludo was just a smudge on the ground.

Glossaryck gasped, for he had never seen something like this before.

"And you…" Star turned her head toward Glossaryck, her eyes glowing brighter followed by her nails. "Are coming with me…"

/\/\

Star hit the ground hard… The wings on her back ached like she had just used them.

She looked ahead and saw a burnt Marco.

"No no no no no no no no no no no no…." She whispered, crawling over to him and holding him in her arms. "Don't die… Don't die…"

Star turned her head to a frozen Glossaryck, his eyes wide and staring at her. Then a smudge on the ground.

"Help him!" She cried out, tears rolling down her face. "Please! He can't die! No no! Live Marco!" More tears poured down her face, dripping onto Marco's.

He breathed once, twice, three times. Then he kept breathing.

"M-Marco!!!! Oh Marco!" Star teared up again, salty tears flooding Marco's face.

"Eh! Eww! Who's crying?!" Marco opened his beautiful brown eyes and stared at Star. "What?"

"Marco! I don't know what I'd do without you!" Star cried, hugging him harder.

"Ehm… Who are you exactly?" Marco asked

That sent something off in Star.

"It's me! Your bestie! Star Butterfly!"

"I don't recall…" Marco looked at Star with truly confused eyes. "Who are you?"

Star cried even more, more and more. "You have to remember me! I'm your best friend! You even said so! It's… Me…"

"You said your name was Star Butterfly? I don't remember… But I do know that I can't let a girl cry so…" Marco gave an awkward grin.

"Maybe this would help you remember!" Star shot a narwhal out her wand. "See? Oh! And this is Glossaryck!" Star ran over to the little blue man and pointed. He turned to her. "Ya… Ya—"

"Star…" Star turned towards Glossaryck, a sad look in his eyes. "He lost his memory… Nothing will bring it back."

"No! No! He has to remember! What's the last thing you remember, Marco?" Star asked, running back to the boy who looked in awe at the things going on.

"I remember… Going to the carnival when I was 13." Marco replied, confused.

"13…" Star felt more tears flush themselves out her eyes. "He doesn't remember anything for the past year and a half…"

"How old am I then?" Marco asked.

"14." Star said, distant.

"Oh… Wow… Eh… "

"Let's get you home, Marco." Star helped Marco stand up and walk home.

They passed Jackie on the way.

"Oh my gosh! It's Jackie! Be cool Diaz! Be cool!" Marco breathed in and out.

Star sighed. _Of course he remembers Jackie... he liked her since Pre-K._

"Hey Jackie…" Star called, a distant tone in her voice.

"Hey Star! What's wrong?" Jackie rolled up to them. She was about to hug Marco only to see his face completely red. "What's wrong with Marco?"

"Ludo had shot him and when he woke up… He doesn't remember anything of the pass year and a half… He doesn't remember me…" Star whispered.

Jackie flinched. "Wow… He doesn't know that we're friends now?" She asked, flicking her hand in between her and Marco.

Marco's face turned a darker shade of red.

"Nope… He still thinks he has that massive crush on you…" Star answered.

"Yeah I know that's not right because he has a crush on you now…" Jackie covered her mouth.

"What?" Star and Marco said in unison.

"I mean she's pretty… And adorable… Just plain beautiful and cute… But I don't know her!" Marco stated, making Star's cheeks glow a bit.

"But you do know her! You have amnesia my dude!" Jackie said, patting Marco's back.

"Oh…." Marco looked like he just got the answer of the world. "OOOHHHHHH!!!!"

Star put her head down. "Yeah but Glossaryck said he wouldn't remember anything—"

"You're Star Butterfly! A princess from another dimension called Mewni! You have magic and we both go to Echo Creek Academy! You accidentally turned our teacher into a troll, wanting an A! We dimension hop, have Friendship Thursdays, we eat nachos together all the time. If I keep talking…. I'd say the whole year and a half!" Marco interrupted.

Star felt her jaw drop open and Jackie followed suit, slowing escaping down the street.

"M-Marco… You remember…" Star whispered.

"I can't forget my best friend forever, right?" Marco opened his arms and hugged the girl.

Star openly cried into his chest. "I thought I lost you!"

"I'm here now…" He said, stroking her head.

"I-I know… But I've got one question… Do you have a crush on me?"

Marco choked on his air.

"Eh… N-No!" He said.

"Stop lying because I do too, dimwit." Star laughed.

"Oh… Cool…" Marco smiled.

"And one more thing…" Star grinned to herself.

"What?" Marco asked.

"This…" Star stood on her tiptoes and planted her lips on Marco's, causing a shock to shoot through both of their bodies.

Releasing the kiss, Star skipped down the street, leaving Marco stunned.

He gave a drunken smile and laughed, walking after her. "Man I love this girl…"

/\/\

 ** _Whoopee! Hope you enjoy!_**


	23. All in the Package 6

**_Back with All in the Package._**

/\/\

Marco frowned as he walked behind a line of Princesses, only to shiver.

The guards there were larger and even had a list of the girls meant to be there. That was bad news.

How could they get in?

Tom tugged on Marco's shoulder and pointed to a makeshift path leading up to the side of the school. Marco nodded and ran up the path.

Tom shot fire up the wall, boosting him and Marco up into an open window... Which was being guarded.

"Princess Marco! " Yelled the guards in unison.

" OH crap..." Marco growled, kicking them in the face.

"They _really_ don't like you Marco... " Tom commented as he blasted fire in the face of a guard.

" Well... I did set the school off track 2 years ago... " Marco replied, kicking a guard in the stomach.

" If we weren't gonna be stealth... " Tom growled, setting hid hand on fire and slapping a guard , sending the poor guy reeling . " I didn't need to wear this freaking maid's dress! "

Marco laughed. " Ha! You're right!"

The guards were robots so with fire and kicks mixed together, they short-circuited.

"Eh... I thought robots could fight. " Tom joked.

" No Tom. " Marco said. " To the dorm rooms! "

/\/\

Star felt like her world was crumbling around her, everything she wrote in the journal falling into place.

She _loved_ that Earth Boy! She _really_ did love him! And then Star was taught _not_ to like the boy.

" Err! What was his name?! " Star shouted, pulling her hair back and forth while pacing around her bed. " Why can't I remember?! "

There was a knock on the door and Star walked over. Looking out, she saw Heinous with a angry face.

"Princess Marco is here!" She screeched at her. "What have you done?!"

"Ah! His name was _Marco!_ I've forgotten his name! Why thank you Ms. Heinous! " Star cried in her royal accent. She bowed before Heinous, making the lady gasp.

" It wasn't _you_. They came _for_ you! Let's get you out of her Princess! " Heinous cried, opening the door.

" What? What have I done? " Star asked fearfully.

" Nothing! Just come on! " Heinous shouted, pushing Star out the door.

They ran through the hallways, guards running with them.

Star was confused. Why was she picked out from the rest of the princesses and being taken. Then a thought came to her. What if they are taking her _back_ to the chamber?!

She slowed down to a hard stop. " Where am I going?!" She asked frantically. "I don't want to go the chamber again!"

"You're going to the basement!" Heinous yelled.

The guards pushed Star back into running, only to be burnt.

Tom was behind them, shooting fire from his hands and melting the guards.

A boy in a red dress came up and kicked Heinous in the face, making her fall.

"Heinous! " Star cried before the boy hugged her. " _OFF ME YOU BRUTE! "_

The boy stepped back with a hurt look in his eyes.

 _Those eyes are... Beautiful... Your name is... Marco Diaz..._

/\/\

 _She called me a brute..._ Marco kept thinking that over and over. Again and again... A never ending cycle.

Tom walked up to Star and stared at her. He looked into her eyes and Star seemed freaked out. He gasped.

"They took her to the chamber! "

That was all Marco need to hear.

Dark magic filled his veins, his arm twitching. His eyes turned full on black and he floated off the ground.

Star screamed a really girly scream... And Marco didn't like it. He _knew_ that wasn't her. And he _hated it._ No no... Wrong word... He **_despised_** it.

Tom's eyes widened and he slowly backed up as a dark cloud hovered under the boy.

As quick as a flash, Marco was in front of Heinous, scaring her half to death. He grabbed her by the front of her dress and started speaking.

"You _dare_ mess with _my_ Star?! " He growled. " You mess with what is _mine..._ And you die!"

"Marco _stop! "_

Marco lifted his head and turned around to see Star standing up and a glint in her eyes. _This..._ Was Star Butterfly. _This..._ Was _his_ Star.

" Star... " Marco whispered, the black cloud from underneath him. His eyes turned back brown and his arms stopped twitching with black magic. " You're back..."

Star ran over and hugged Marco tight, almost squeezing him to death. Almost.

Marco dropped a horrified Heinous to the ground, her breathing heavily ignored. He hugged Star tighter than she hugged him, making her gasp.

" Did... You... Start... Lifting... Weights... Diaz? " Star asked, struggling to breathe.

He let Star go and gave an awkward smile. " Actually... No... Ever since you left... I've never left my room only to shower... Use the bathroom... Or eat... And school... I've never even answered back a text message... They've been trying to cheer me up forever... But it never worked..." He gave a sheepish grin.

Star looked horrified. "I'm so sorry... Marco... It's been a little over a year and you've been living like that?"

"Well... Yeah... But I _chose_ to live like that..." Marco said, rubbing her shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt this _beautiful_ reunion but... The princesses seem to have freed themselves... So... Can we go? " Tom asked.

" Sure Tom. You really should keep that dress... " Star answered.

Tom flushed and opened a portal with his scissors. " Let's go... "

/\/\

The three jumped back into Marco's room and closed the portal behind them.

Marco excitedly walked to his phone and answered the group chat.

Jackie was the one talking now, Janna just lerking.

Marco typed and typed and typed.

 _I got my Star back! She's home! You guys want me to tell her you said hello? ~ Marco._

 _You're Star? ~ Jackie._

Marco bit his bottom lip as he typed now. _Yeah..._

 _Cool! As long as you're happy... I'm happy! Go give the girl a hug or kiss or something! ~ Jackie._

Marco looked so confused until another text came through.

 _I'm breaking up with you so you can be happy dimwitt. ~ Jackie._

 _OH... ~ Marco._

He smiled as he walked over to Star and turned her towards him. Her shoulders were in his hands... Just so he could be sure.

"Marco... What're you... _DOMPH! "_

Marco planted his lips on Star's, causing her to go stiff. After a while... She finally closed her eyes and wrapped her arms wound his neck.

Tom, on the other hand... Awkwardly took a picture and opened a portal to the underworld... And nervously left.

/\/\

 ** _THE END FOR ALL IN THE PACKAGE._**


	24. There's Nothing Holding Us Back

**_DON'T YOU GUYS JUST HATE WHEN A RANDOM IDEA JUST POPS INTO YOUR HEAD OUT OF NOWHERE?!_**

 ** _GAH!_**

 **Regular Bold : Together**

 ** _Italic Bold: Marco_**

 _Italic : Star_

/\/\

Star yawned, a boring day at school getting to her head as she trudged on home. Marco walked beside her, being lively for some reason and Star had no idea _why..._

More like she was too tired to _care._

Marco was just walking with a bounce in his step, something Star would usually do walking home from school. Her curiosity finally got the best of her as she walked in front of him.

He came to a halt, a smile growing on his face.

"Why are you so happy today, Marco?" Star asked, her face twisting as she let out a cute yawn.

"I'll tell you later!" Marco stated happily. He bounced around Star, skipping down the sidewalk and high fiving anyone close enough to him.

 _What is up with Marco?_ Star asked herself.

/\/\

Star entered the Diaz household, a frown gracing her face. What usually held an upward gesture, was slumping in the dumps. She let a yawn leave her frowning mouth as her book bag fell to the floor.

She walked up the stairs, ready to fall into the cloudy depths she called her bed.

Star gave a stretch as she made her way to her bedroom, only to stop in her tracks.

The sound of guitar music started playing, making her wonder where it came from. There were strong strokes of the strings, a nice touch as the music picked something up.

A beat.

A _rhythm._

A ** _melody._**

She was pretty sure she heard the song before in the magical-no-horse carriage humans call a car.

Star felt like she wanted to see where this was going. So she sat down and waited.

 ** _"I wanna follow where she goes,"_** A voice sang, catching Star's attention. Her tiredness long forgotten as she listened to the song.

 ** _"I think about her and she knows it."_**

 ** _"I wanna let her take control, 'cause everything time she gets close yeah... "_**

Star felt her heart stop. It felt like this song was meant for her. It might seem _conceited..._ But it just left this _beautiful_ feeling in her chest.

 ** _" She pulls me in enough to keep me guessing,_**

 ** _"And I guess I should stop watching and start confessing,_**

 ** _"Confessing yeah ah! "_**

Star felt like the song was going into a chorus right now, her heart thrusting in her chest. She leaned on the hallway wall, her eyes widening when she heard the next part of the song.

 ** _" Okay I've been shaking,_**

 ** _"I love it when you go crazy,"_**

Star smiled. She went crazy _all_ the time.

 ** _"You take all my inhibitions,_**

 ** _"Baby there's nothin' holding me back!"_**

Whoever was singing had a great voice.

But then it struck Star hard in the face. She and... _MARCO_ were the only one's home. Not to mention the voice was much younger than Mr. Diaz's.

 ** _"You take me places,_**

 ** _"That tear up my reputation,"_**

Star smiled as she made her way towards Marco's room. His voice was more clear here, even with the door closed with a little crack.

 ** _"You manipulate my decisions,"_**

 ** _"Oh baby there's nothin' holding me back!"_**

Star grinned, she really did manipulate his decisions.

 ** _"She says she's never afraid,_**

 ** _"Just picture everybody shakin',"_**

Star remembered that! The time they went to the Bounce Lounge. She wasn't afraid to be herself! But Marco was insecure... So she said picture everybody shaking. Which they all were.

It helped Marco realize everyone was being themself! And no one cared about you being yourself.

 ** _"She really doesn't like to wait,_**

 ** _"Not really into hesitation."_**

 _Ahhh, I remember that happening._ Star thought. When she just charged into Toffee's layer to save Marco.

 ** _"She pulls me in enough to keep me guessing, whoa,_**

 ** _"And I guess I should stop watching and start confessing,_**

 ** _"Confessing yeah ah!"_**

Star thought a bit about that word confessing. He was doing a _perfect_ job at it too. But he probably doesn't know she's _there_ since she was walking slowly home.

 ** _"Okay I've been shaking,_**

 ** _"I just love it when you go crazy,"_**

Star recognized the song now, a song by Shawn Mendez, her _favorite_ singer.

Ah, Marco knew her _too_ well.

 ** _"You take all my inhibitions,_**

 ** _"Baby there's nothin' holding me back!"_**

Star started to hum along, lowly though in case Marco heard her and decided to stop.

 ** _"You take me places that tear up my reputation,_**

 ** _"Yeah you manipulate me decisions,_**

 ** _"Baby there's nothin' holding me back!"_**

Star could take it anymore.

She stood up an opened Marco's door, making him jump.

She smiled at him as he turned around, his face melting into deeper shades of red as she moved closer to him.

"Mind if I join?" She asked, her smile getting wider.

"S-Sure..." Marco whisperered, scooting over for her to sit.

"Go ahead, you know I love this song. I'll just sing along," Star said sitting down.

Marco gulped and began again.

 ** _"There's nothin' holding me back!"_**

 _"Nothin' holding us back!"_ Star sang along, her smile infectious.

Marco grinned at her antics as they sang together.

 **"Cause if we lost our minds,**

 **"And we took it way too far, "**

Star smiled up at Marco and leaned on his shoulder, his bed so soft. But not soft enough to beat Marco's shoulder.

 _" I know we'd be alright, "_

 **" Know that we would be alright,"**

Star smiled as Marco wrapped on arm around her shoulder, it was loose... But she still liked it.

She enjoyed having her own little parts in the song then singing with Marco for the next line. Or maybe just singing a whole verse.

 **"If you were by my side,**

 **"And we stumbled in the dark,"**

Star felt the arm grow tighter on her shoulder. She smiled wider than ever.

 **"We know we'd be alright,**

 ** _"We'd be alright!"_**

Marco decided to finish the verse this time, happily singing down to her.

She didn't know _how_ they knew when to sing and when not to sing but their duet was getting more and more perfect.

 **"Cause if we lost our minds,**

 **"And we took it way to far,**

 _"I know we'd be alright,_

 ** _"Yeah we would be alright! "_**

Star let Marco pull her to his chest, his arm draping over her left side. She felt happy, safe, more _in love_ than she _ever_ felt!

 ** _" If you were by my side,_**

 _"And we stumbled in the dark,_

 ** _"I know we'd be alright,_**

 **"We would be alright!"**

Star was having a _little_ too much fun for she scooted closer to Marco and decided to take the next verse.

 _"Yeah, I've seen you shaking_

 _"You love it when I go crazy,_

 _"Yeah I take all your inhibitions,_

 _"Baby there's nothin' holding you back!"_

Marco grinned at Star's little touch to the song. Even though they had been modifying the song their way, this touch was helping a bit more to their heart.

 _"I take you places,_

 ** _"That tear up my reputation,_**

 _"Manipulate your decisions,"_

All Star could do was smile at Marco, wrapping both arms around him and hugging him tight.

 **"Baby there's nothin' holding us back!"**

Star smiled as she heard Marco start strumming of his guitar more aggressively to sing the next part.

 ** _"I feel so free,_**

 ** _"When you're with me,_**

 ** _"Baby..._** ** _"_**

Star felt surprise and shock as Marco cupped her cheek and lifted her head upward.

He gave that charming Marco Smile only she knew. Not even his parents or crush... _Former_ crush... Jackie.

 ** _"Baby, there's nothin' holding me baaack!"_**

Marco carried out that last note and kissed Star on her lips.

The sensation of his lips on hers made her feel like cupid shot her a couple of more times with his love arrows.

She stopped hugging him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as he wrapped his arms around her torso.

Finally, they released, Star singing one more thing.

 _"Baby there's nothin' holding us back."_

/\/\

 ** _Song: There's Nothing Holding Me Back_**

 ** _By: Shawn Mendez_**

 ** _I LOVE THAT SONG! And listening to it made me think of Starco so I decided to make this one-shot._**

 ** _I did modify the song so it fit better with the pair so... Please don't complain._**


	25. It's The Naysaya

**_Found a review on a fan fiction I was reading and decided to use it._**

 ** _xXPokeFictionXx_** **_posted it._**

/\/\

Marco carefully brushed his hair into well done Marco spikes, checking himself in the mirror and clicking his tongue.

"Perfect. "

Star trotted into the bathroom to see Marco dusting off his well pressed red hoodie and pants. His hair done as perfectly as always.

" Why are you dusting yourself? " Star asked as she grabbed her Wand. " Super School Change! " Swirls of light encircled the girl and encased her before breaking off her like a shell. Today, she wore her blue dress with a red and pink belt wrapping around her waist. She had on her feather like blue boots that gave her a bit of height and her blue leggings. And of course her signature devil horned headband. " You know you're clean. "

" But today, " Marco started, turning to the magic princess with a smile on his face. " I will confess to Jackie and ask her on a date. "

Star excitedly clapped her hands together and put a hand on his shoulder. " That's great Marco! " She ignored the slight feeling of boiling blood in her arms.

" Marco's back is _really_ sweaty and it's like a waterfall going down there. "

Star let her eyes widen as she looked at Marco who covered his mouth. " I didn't need to know that, Diaz. "

" And now Marco's brain is saying things to his heart about —" Marco slapped his hand over his mouth and peeped through to Star. "I'm not saying this. Something else is!"

Star raised an eyebrow as Marco looked at her expectantly. "Then what else is, Marco? Spill!"

"If I knew, Marco would tell you he—" Marco slapped his other hand over his mouth.

"Why are you talking in third person, Marco?" Star curiously bit her Wand and stared at Marco.

"You didn't spell me when I was sleeping, right? _RIGHT?! "_

" No! I would never... Lie to you about using magic on you after the beard incident. " Star started chomping on the Wand. " I dunno what this is. "

/\/\

Marco walked down the hallway with Star at his side, reciting all his lines to Jackie in his head. Then through his mouth.

" Jackie, Marco likes—" Marco slapped his hand over his mouth. "Jackie, I like S—"

"You like what Marco? " Star asked beside him after waving to Sabrina down the hall.

" Nothing! " Marco exclaimed.

Star looked at him worriedly. " You sure? Your mouth isn't doing whatcha want it to do. Maybe confessing to Jackie today _isn't_ such a good idea... "

" No, Star, " Marco uncovered his mouth. " I know someone who can help. "

/\/\

"I'll help you for a price, Marco. "

" What do you want Janna?! " Marco was losing his patience here. And with little of it left... Eh... Who knows what could happen? No body knows 'cause it doesn't happen.

" Let whatever it is do whatever it wants. " Janna said smugly, twirling her fork in her hand.

" Let me guess, you already know what it is? " Marco asked in a deadpan voice.

" Yep! " Marco rolled his eyes as he stood up from the lunchroom table with Star at his side.

Janna got up from her seat and walked with her hands in her pockets towards Marco's locker.

Marco raised an eyebrow as she turned to combination and opened his locker. "Dude... Stop stalking me."

"I don't necessarily call it _stalking,_ I call it watching from afar. " Janna replied as Star giggled.

" Well... You do that Janna. Tell me if he snores at night! " Star laughed to the girl.

Marco gave her a look of disbelief. " Don't egg her on! I can't believe you're on the dark side now Star! "

" There's a dark side?! " Star grabbed her Wand.

"Marco really wants to laugh at how cute Star is being right this second." Marco slapped his hand over his mouth as Star gave him a look of shock.

Suddenly, dark gray clouds moved across the sky and blocked the sun, Marco breaking down in front of the whole school. He fell to the floor as his hands covered his chest, grabbing his hoodie as something grew from his neck. It was like a mini head that had a face and teeth... And hair. The clouds dispersed and the sun shown down to the school.

"What the... " Star whispered as she grabbed her Wand and pointed it at his neck before bending down. Now she cooed and awwed at the head on Marco's neck. " So cute! I'll call you Marco Jr.! "

" Marco really likes—" Marco covered the head with his hand.

"Don't give this thing a name! I just want it gone! "

" Well... " Janna looked at the head on Marco's neck and smiled. " I knew that was what it was. Looks like you got yourself a Naysaya! "

Marco rolled his eyes as Janna tried to play a country accent. " What does this _Naysaya_ do exactly? "

" You see, " Janna removed the back of Marco's locker and pulled out a book. " The Naysaya—"

"Wait a second... " Marco held up his hands and looked at Janna. " You have a _secret space_ in my locker?!"

"Yeah and? " Janna continued with what she was saying. " The Naysaya prevents ones true love from confessing to their soul mate. It blatters all of their insecurities."

Marco groaned till he saw something in the picture on the page. He let out a sigh. "Star, can I borrow your dimensional scissors?"

/\/\

"Oh dude! I'm put that curse on you to stop you from asking out Star! " Tom said, playing his video game.

" But now I can't ask out this other girl!" Marco exclaimed, ignoring the slight burning in his face.

Tom gave him a knowing look before talking again. "Sorry bout that dude."

"Can you take the curse off me? " Marco asked, the Naysaya looking around the demon's bedroom in awe.

" Nope. You have to let it run its course! "

" How long will that take? "

" How many insecurities do you have? " Tom gave him the side eye before playing his game once more.

Marco let out a groan before opening a portal to his room.

/\/\

Marco sat on his bed in a fortress of pillows he found in his closet. He wrapped his arms around his knees and leaned forward.

"My life is over. "

" Marco?! " A knocking came on his door, letting him look up. " Are you in there? Are you okay? "

" Yes and no." Marco sighed. "Star, my life is over. I can't even walk peacefully without this _thing_ yelling my insecurities."

He heard shuffling, making him move to see Star's finger poking itself under the door. It sat up and twisted to look at Marco. He secretly cringed. The things Mewmans can do.

"Come on Marco! Don't let A Naysaya get you down!" Star said in a high pitched voice. "You may have insecurities, but that doesn't mean anything. Just let the Naysaya say what he's got to say and except yourself! Now, if you excuse me... I'm running out of blood because this door is really cutting off my blood flow. Little Star Finger out! "

And like that, the finger untwisted and moved back under the door.

Marco smiled, his cheeks dusting red.

" She's a good friend," The Naysaya commented.

Marco gave it a look before jumping out of bed. "What do you want so I can buy your silence?!"

"What? " Tha Naysaya asked, confused.

" What do ya want?! "

" Well... Naysaya was never asked what he wanted before... "

" Well today's your lucky day" Marco said sarcastically. "What do you want?"

"Well, can Naysaya have cereal, please? " Naysaya asked.

" Cereal? Okay! " Just as Marco was about to march out the door, Naysaya stopped him.

" But in Naysaya's _own_ mouth... "

" Sure."

/\/\

Marco gave Naysaya about half the bowl of cereal before he stopped.

"Now, do you promise to stay quiet about tomorrow? " Marco asked.

"Naysaya's lips are sealed."

/\/\

Marco wrapped a red scarf around his neck as he walked up to Jackie, Star and Janna leaning on the lockers.

"What's he doing? " Janna asked.

" I gave him a little pep talk yesterday of course! " Star said happily, looking over to Janna with a large smile. She didn't know...

" We're in for a surprise, " Janna whispered, turning back to the scene of Marco and Jackie.

" Hey Marco! You cold? You have a scarf around your neck... "

" Oh this... Heh heh... I... Snowboard to school in the mornings! " Marco lied.

" No way! ME TOO! " Jackie exclaimed happily before there was a muffled yet still clear statement from Marco's neck.

" Marco _used to_ tape a picture of Jackie Lynn Thomas to a pillow and practice kissing her on it. "

Star flinched, Marco did the same.

Jackie widened her eyes and said, " Maybe I should go... "

" No Jackie wait! " Marco stopped the girl and sighed. " That wasn't me, it was... " Marco removed the scarf from his neck and revealed the Naysaya.

" Hello Miss Thomas, " Naysaya said in his accent.

Gasps erupted from the hallway as a crowd gathered around the scene.

" _He's_ been making me say weird stuff about me all yesterday about my insecurities. But looks like I'll come clean." Marco took a deep breath and started dropping his insecurities at his feet, letting everyone see and hear them.

"But the worst one... " Marco gulped as he took out a piece of paper that had a large glob of greengreen paint on it. " This painting you made of the Earth in art class."

"That was supposed to be a watermelon..." Jackie pointed out.

"Well it looked like Earth to me. Anyway, it reminds me of the worse insecurity _yet._ This reminds me of how we're all just small dots on this little marble launched out into space for no reason, forever alone in this endless void of darkness. "

" Wow Marco... That was deep... " Jackie said, her eyes wide.

" And that's about it. Unless I left anything out... " Marco stared at the Naysaya who only smiled at him.

" Oh Marco, you left out a _lot..._ "

" You wouldn't _dare..._ " Marco whispered.

" Oh Naysaya would, " he said back.

" Dare what? " Star asked Marco curiously, walking forward to stand beside him.

" It's happening..." Janna whispered, grabbing her phone and she started to record everything about to go down. "Everyone, get out your phones."

Knowing Janna, everyone did as told and started to record the scene.

"How about your crush on... " Naysaya began.

" _No... "_ Marco whispered.

" _Star Butterfly? "_

" What... " Star whispered, looking at Marco, but his eyes were to the ground and not looking at her at all.

" SHUT UP! " Marco cried, looking at the thing on his neck. Turning towards Jackie, he saw her with her phone out, recording everything on video.

" Marco told Star that he still liked Jackie so she could think he still liked Miss Thomas. _BUT HE DOESN'T! "_ Naysaya yelled.

" SHUT... UP... " Marco whispered as Star moved forward a bit. He took a step back.

" Marco loves the way Star smells! Like rainbows and chocolate and vanilla! Oh! And strawberry... "

Marco lowered his head further down as Naysaya kept blurting out his secrets.

" Marco _loves_ the way she looks! Her blonde hair looking like the sun! Star brightens up Marco's day! Her blue, Sapphire eyes make him want to melt when she looks at him... Similar to what's going on now. Not to mention that _beautiful,_ Angel like voice. The way she cares for others... For him.

"He doesn't care if she doesn't have curves like other girls do. Marco _loves_ Star the way she is! Just _perfect!_

"Marco _loves_ the fact they live in the same house so he sees her everyday without fail. Even better, he _loves_ watching movies and eating his nachos _every_ Thursday. Maybe Friday or _any_ day of the week. He _loves_ that he takes care of her.

"Oooh oh! And don't forget everytime she smiles he just wants to kiss her face! And how this _all_ started back at that Blood Moon Ball where their souls were intertwined for _all_ eternity! "

A gasp escaped Star and other students, everyone closing in on Marco and his secret spiller.

" _Everything_ about Miss Star makes Marco love her, from her personality, to her beauty. And that's all I have to tell. "

Suddenly, dark clouds covered the sky and with a zap of lightening to Marco's neck, Naysaya, was gone.

The sun shined back down to the school where Marco stood, staring at his shoes.

" Marco... " Star whispered, he angel like voice shining to Marco.

" Save it... I know you don't like me either... So... " Marco frowned and narrowed his eyes as he stared harder at his shoes. He pulled his hood onto his head.

" Marco... " Star walked over to the boy and lifted his face into the air. " Are you okay? "

Marco gave a small, sad smile. " Even after that you're still worried about me... "

" Well duh, you're my best friend... And... " Star leaned in and planted her lips on Marco's, making him go stiff.

The students around them gasped before nodding happily, still holding their phones and filming.

Star had wrapped her arms around Marco's neck as Marco finally closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

Star pulled away first, Marco opening his eyes with a look of shock, surprise, and love topped it off.

"... Now _officially..._ My boyfriend, " Star announced, kissing his cheek and skipping off.

The students crowded even closer to Marco who touched his lips, then cheek, and whispered, " I'm her boyfriend..." before giving a drunken smile and falling to the floor.

/\/\

 ** _Well... THAT'S IT! Whoopee! Okay fine..._**

 ** _I'll put some more..._**

/\/\

Star happily scrolled YouTube, until she came across Janna's YouTube account.

"Huh, I wonder what she's got... " Star whispered before clicking on her friend's account.

Then she clicked the newest video posted...

Star felt her mouth drop open as she watched the whole thing... Marco confessing and everyone filming on their phones.

Even the video quality was awesome!

Marco walked into her room, about to scare her only to see that... She was watching Janna's video with him confessing.

And with that, Marco quickly flipped around and walked out of her room.


	26. I'm Just The Kid Next Door

**_*plays music on the background*_**

 ** _I'M BACK!_**

 ** _Did you guys see the new promo?_**

 ** _"Barko Diaz stop. We're sad now. Act sad. " Poor Marco..._**

 ** _" I was just going to call the... The teen sadness hotline. " Raphael seriously?_**

 ** _And RUBERIOT was back! I can't wait till July 15th!!!_**

 ** _Oh, this is the girl next door AU mixed with the Solar AU. You get the gist while you read._**

/\/\

Sol raised his eyebrows as he looked out his window. There was a U-Haul truck sitting outside this three level house, people walking in and out.

 _Someone is finally moving in to that house, huh?_ Sol thought, getting off the couch and walking to his room.

10 year old Sol Diaz, was not very... _Adventurous,_ so he didn't care about the neighbors moving in beside him. As long as they weren't annoying like the Saturns. They had their music thumping _all_ summer!

Sol combed his fingers through his hair as he stared out his bedroom window. His eyes widened.

He spotted a young blonde girl, about his age, skipping into the house with a small stick like object in her hands. Though he couldn't see that much, he was pretty sure she had her hair in ringlets.

 _She's pretty..._ Sol thought, his eyes beginning to sparkle. _Maybe I should talk to her._

Running back down the stairs, Sol called to his parents.

"I'm going to say hi to the new neighbors!!" He called out, not listening to what his parents had to say.

He opened the front door and bolted down the sidewalk, the U-Haul truck driving away. Taking a deep breath, the boy knocked on the door.

"Coming! " An angelic sing-song voice sang, making Marco grin.

The door slung open to reveal a girl not much shorted than him with a little Wand in her hands. Two hearts were painted expertly on her cheeks and her eyes were like sapphires. She wore a sky blue dress with feather like boots, a red and pink belt strapped around her waist.

"Hi... " Sol began only to raise his hands as the girl pointed the Wand to him.

" Who are you and why are you in my house?! " The girl shouted.

" I'm not in your house. My name is Sol Diaz. I live next door. Why do you have a Sailor Moon Wand pointed at my face? " Sol explained quickly.

" My name is Star Butterfly, a magical princess from another dimension called Mewni! Why are you here, Prince Sol of Darkness?! "

" What... " Sol stared at Star like she had lost her mind. " Okay, this is _clearly_ a misunderstanding. I'm just a kid next door! "

" That's what they all say! " Star shoved the toy Wand in his face. " Have you come to steal my Wand?! Are you apart of Ludo's monster army?! "

Sol raised an eyebrow and sighed. He seriously didn't have time for this. He just wanted to enjoy his summer and not have this crazy girl in it. No matter _how_ pretty or how _angelic_ her voice sounds.

" Look. My name is Sol Diaz. I'm just a kid next door," Sol repeated impatiently. "I just wanted to meet my new neighbors, show the girl around the neighborhood. But _you_ are making it difficult."

Star gasped, shoving the Wand closer to Sol's face. "Get out my yard, Prince Sol of Darkness. You came here to _destroy_ me! _Take my **Wand!**_ I will _not_ let Earth be put into danger by you! You are now my arch nemesis!"

Sol looked behind the girl to see a woman walking towards them.

"Star, what are you doing to this boy? " Asked the lady, long blue hair stretching down his back.

" He's Prince Sol of Darkness mother! He's come to take my Wand! " Star exclaimed, turning her head towards Sol.

The boy raised his hands. " I live next door, my name is Sol Diaz. I saw you guys were moving in and I wanted to help you guys settle. That was all. "

Star gave him a death glare as he mother stretched out her arm. " Hello Sol, my name is Moon Butterfly and I am Star's mother. She does this a lot, pick fights with her Wand and call random kids her nemesis. "

Sol took her hand. " Hi Mrs. Butterfly. "

" _Don't forget me!!! "_ came a scream, a short man running towards the door. " Hello boy! I'm River Butterfly! And don't you _dare_ try to date my daughter!"

" _What?!"_ Star and Sol said in unison.

"He's Prince Sol of Darkness! I can't date my enemy! Hmph! " Star stormed off, red dusting her cheeks.

" Boy, don't hurt my daughter, understand?" River asked, staring Sol in the eye.

"I-I would never! But I don't think we're friends... She says I'm her nemesis... " Sol rubbed his arms.

" Tell me Sol, what was the real reason you came here? " Moon asked, bending down to look at the boy.

" Well... I saw your daughter and she looked my age... And she looked pretty. So I wanted to be her friend... "

" Sol, my boy, " River patted Sol's back, " Star only does this of she likes the boy! She can _sense_ the good in him!"

"Really?!" Sol asked hopefully.

"And could you just play along with Star while she's in this phase? " Moon asked.

"Really?" Sol replied, annoyed.

"Well yes, but just don't hurt Star, okay? "

" I wouldn't dare. "

/\/\

 ** _Should I continue this?_**


	27. I'm A Nature God!

**_Hahaha! I see you guys want me to continue the Girl Next Door and Solar AU Mix._**

 ** _Well... I will... In another story._**

 ** _But right now, how about a nature God Star?_**

/\/\

Star tittered her fingers, excitement spilling out of her. Today, she got the Gods' Staff , a mystical item that went with a God's personality.

Moon Butterfly, the sky God, and the current weilder of the staff, was staring Star dead in the face, making Star shiver.

"Star Butterfly, the current God of this world, will be receiving the Gods' Staff today. " Moon announced to the listening Gods. " And today, the royal God Family will know what God Star is meant to be. Star, take the staff. "

Moon reached her arm out, the Staff tall in her hands, holding a blue gem at the top in the shape of a cloud.

Star immediately grabbed the staff and watched it change before her.

The staff became yellow with green vines wrapped around it, a yellow Star sitting on top of the whole staff.

"Today, Star Butterfly, is the announced, Nature God!! " Moon cried, shooting beams of light from her hands, her husband smiling at Star.

" Nature God! " Star exclaimed. " Not what I was expecting but I'll take it!! "

/\/\

Marco Diaz frowned at the beams of light shooting from the clouds above.

" The Gods must've announced a new God. Pfft." Marco rolled his brown eyes, ragged clothing sitting on him stiffly. "I wonder if there's a God made of _gold_ up there. I could really use it."

Marco trudged to his little blacksmith shop by the forest, a bucket of water held in his hands.

"Mom. Dad. I'm home! " Marco called, his parents running at him.

" Marco! " Raphael cried. " You've seen the light beams in the sky, right?! The Gods announced another God! And the colors say it's a Nature God! "

" Psst. We need a God made of gold. Give someone of the poor guys down here some money. " Marco said grudgingly, frowning.

" Marco, darling, not everyone can have enough money to live a good life. " Angie whispered, patting her son's back.

" Yeah, but we don't even have enough money to live an average life!" Marco turned and walked to the kitchen. "Let _me_ try to work on some swords and shields! I bet I could make us some gold with that!"

"No Marco. " Raphael said firmly. " A Blacksmith's job is too dangerous for a 14 year old boy. "

Marco groaned. " Fine."

And with that, Marco walked to his room.

/\/\

Star smiled at her staff, sparkling at her.

"Vine pull! " She yelled, a vine shooting out the magical item and grabbing a cloud nearby.

The vine then waved back and forth, Star gasping at its power. She couldn't control it! The vine swiped back and forth, Star screaming behind it. It kept waving her this way and that, knocking the poor girl into clouds and columns.

 _"Star! "_

Oh no. That was her mother's voice, yelling at her angrily.

" _Get down **NOW! "**_

" _I CAN'T CONTROL IT! "_ Star screamed, smashing another column with her vine. " It's too powerful! "

Moon shook her head and snapped her fingers. The vine disappeared, Star falling into a soft cloud.

" Star, _child,_ you might have to leave this place if you act out again. " Moon told her.

" I didn't _act_ out, Mom! The vine was too strong! "

" That _vine_ is _your_ strength, Star. If you made that vine _that_ powerful, it also means that you could get rid of it. "

" I'm _that_ powerful? " Star gave a small smile, one Moon frowned at.

" Star, we're sending you to Earth. " Moon said.

" **_What?! "_**

" You are too powerful to not know how to control your magic. Destroy Earth. Not Gods' Sky. " Moon snapped her fingers and with that, Star was free falling down to Earth.

" **_WHYYYYYYYY?! "_** Star asked, panicked. " Leaf Pillow! "

A pile of green leaves appeared below her, ready to catch her. Only for her to fall on something else.

That something else gave a grunt of surprise as she made impact. Now a groan of pain.

Star followed that groan of pain with her own. " Why didn't I land on the leaves...?"

"Good... Question... Can... You... Get... Off... Me... Now? " A voice said from under her.

Star jumped up and looked down to see a boy with brown hair and ragged clothes. His hair looked so... So _soft..._

As he sat up, he stared at her, to where she could get an even better look at him.

He was _pretty_ cute... He had brown eyes, a little more under is right one, and and dark skin. She didn't even care of his ragged clothes.

/\/\

Marco stared at the Girl that fell on him. She was _beautiful._ An _unearthly_ beauty.

She had long, blonde hair he could just touch, blue sapphire eyes he could just stare in all day. She wore a white dress, not even smudged by the dirt on the ground. Her legs were exposed and her feet were bare. What got him the most, was to squarely placed clovers on her cheeks.

 _Wait a second..._ Marco thought, realizing who and _what_ she was. _She's that new God! The nature God!_

"You're cute. " The Girl said, getting closer to his face. He gulped. Then she touched his hair. " And you're hair is so _soft._ I like your eyes. "

Marco felt his face heat up. " You're that new God, right? "

" YA got me! I'm Star Butterfly! New Nature God!" She smiled at him, pearly whites showing to him.

"You... You don't seem bad at all... " Marco whispered.

" Hmm? " Star asked, staring at him.

Marco smiled. He miss conceived Gods. Not all are bad. " Hi. My name is Marco Diaz. Nice to meet you Star Butterfly. " He stretched his hand out.

" What do I do? " Star asked, staring at his hand.

" You shake it," Marco explained, his smile growing wider.

Star bumped his hand with hers. He smiled even wider. " _Not_ exactly but it's good. Why are you on Earth?"

"Accidently made a vine that almost destroyed Gods' Sky. "

Marco grinned. " Wanna stay with a blacksmith? "

/\/\

 ** _I really like this._**


	28. Babysitting Time!

**_I saw this SUPER cute comic on Tumblr where Star and Marco were babysitting this kid and..._**

 ** _Eh... You'll figure it out._**

 ** _And the reason I'm posting so much today is because I'm overly bored with life._**

/\/\

Star was laying on her bed, staring at her ceiling with boredom soaking into her features.

There was nothing to _do_ besides study her magic, which was a _no,_ call her friends who were on a school field trip.

Nothing!

 _Knock knock knock!_

Star sat up from her bed with a smile. Marco was here.

Maybe dimension hopping? Oh! Nachos! Movies? Their friendship snuggly? No, that was for Friendship Thursdays.

She stood up and walked to her bedroom door, opening it to see a bored looking Marco.

"Are you as bored as I am? " Marco asked, walking into Star's room and plopping face first into her bed.

Star fell on her bed beside him, turning to look at him. " Yep. "

Marco sat up and groaned. " We need something to _do! "_

Star sighed at the boy. " Maybe there's something on the Internet? Funny cat videos? Prank delivering pizza to someone's house? "

Marco chuckled before his eyes widened. " My aunt's needs her kid to be babysat! How about we take up the job? "

" But Marco, you don't need money. You have an insane cash flow. Like, 650 dollars a month, right? " Star asked.

" Yeah, but this is for fun! " Marco grabbed her pillow, letting his face sink into it.

" Okay! Let's call! " Star exclaimed, grabbing Marco's phone.

/\/\

"Hey Aunt Ruth!" Marco said happily, hugging his aunt.

"Hi Marco! " She replied, hugging him back. " You said you wanted to babysit Macy? "

" Yeah, Star and I are bored so we need something to do. "

Aunt Ruth giggled. " Is she your girlfriend? "

Marco felt his face burn as he started shaking his hands rapidly. " No no no you got it all wrong! "

" Hay Marco's aunt! " Came a angelic voice from inside the house. Star came running at Marco and squeezed beside him the doorway. Wrapping one arm around the boy, she leaned on him and smiled. " I'm Marco's best friend! Star Butterfly! I'm a magical princess from another dimension! You can tell by my hearts!"

Star smiled at Aunt Ruth as Marco's aunt giggled at his red face. "Hello Star. We just talking about you. Marco says you're the greatest friend a guy can have!"

Star felt her cheeks glow a little before she hugged Marco tighter, squishing his face with hers. "Aw, thanks Marco!"

"Let me go get Maccccy! " Aunt Ruth said in a sing-song voice.

Marco gulped as Star wrapped her other arm around him in a full hug. She smiled as Aunt Ruth came back with a child about 7 months old.

" Here you go! " Aunt Ruth announced, smiling at the hugging duo. " I'll be right back Macy! Just have to go to a meeting across town! " She handed Marco Macy who just hugged him. " See you three later! Be good Macy! And you two be good parents! "

Marco and Star's eyes widened before they gave each other the side look.

" Wait! You got it all wrong! " They said in unison.

" _Good Byyyyyee! "_ Aunt Ruth cried through her car window, driving off.

Marco gulped and took hugging Macy into the house.

Star followed, closing the door behind her.

/\/\

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**

 ** _Or should I?_**


	29. Flower Shop AU

**_AU Made by starydraws on Tumblr._**

/\/\

Star rubbed her head, her face heating up at nothing. She groaned as she put her blonde hair in a ponytail.

She knew she was sick, from her cough to sore throat. Her eyes were watery and walking seemed to be a problem.

Star then rubbed the freckles on her cheeks, feeling them heat at her touch.

"UGH! " Star sighed. " I'm sick so I should stay home... But then again... I don't want Marco at the shop by himself..."

Marco, the teenager that she helped, ran his grandfather's shop while he was in retirement.

The shop wasn't much. Marco could run it by himself. But, Star loved seeing his face everyday

Yeah, she wouldn't admit it _out loud,_ but she did carry a heavy crush on the boy ever since high school. And him walking up to her one day and asking for help in his grandfather's shop let her be closer to him too.

Now they were proud to call themselves best friends.

Star gave another sigh as she grabbed her bag and walked out her apartment, closing and locking the door behind her.

The flower shop, David's Petals, wasn't far from where the sick girl lived. So she didn't have to use her bike to get there since she still didn't have a car.

Star felt sweat on her brow as she walked, her legs even more wobbly each step she took.

When she finally got to the shop, she slung open the door and plopped down at a waiting table.

"Star?" A deep, gentle voice spoke to her, feet pitter pattering on the ground as they moved towards her. "Are you okay?"

Star looked up to see Marco. Her heart skipped a beat.

He looked the same as he ever did. _Handsome._

His hair was brushed to perfection and his black pants were pressed perfectly. Under his white apron, a green shirt rested. Marco's brown, chocolatey eyes stared at her in concern, a cute little mole cradled under his right eye.

"You okay, Star?" he asked once again, his face brimming with worry.

"I'm fine... " Star said in a raspy voice.

Marco looked at her suspiciously, his eyes boring into her blue ones. She gave an unnoticeable gulp with a wobbly smile plastered on her face.

"Okay." Marco said, still staring at her. "Go wash your face. There's sweat on your eyebrows."

Star nodded as Marco walked off, releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Standing up from the table, the girl went to the bathroom upstairs and stared into the mirror. Her reflection stared back, doubt singing in her eyes.

 _C'mon, Star._ She thought, taking a deep breath before turning on the water and splashing the liquid in her face. _You are fine. You are fine. You can make it through this day._

Turning off the water, Star gave another look at her face. The bridge of her nose to right under her eyes was a noticeable pink, her blue eyes watery. Red tinged around her nose, making her sniffle.

She brought her hand to her forehead and frowned at the burning sensation under her fingers. Star inwardly groaned, hoping her fever would ease throughout the day.

She walked out the bathroom, her legs shaking.

As she walked down the stairs, she felt them shake violently, making her fall.

"AHHHHHH! " the girl screamed, grabbing hold of the railing before she could tumble further.

" Star! "

Star looked up to see Marco grabbing her bridal style and taking her down the stairs.

" Marco... " Star whispered.

" Are you okay Star? " Marco asked, looking down at her.

She gave a nod, the pink on her nose and cheeks getting redder.

" What happened? " Marco placed her in a seat, letting her relax. " How'd you fall? "

Star _really_ didn't want to leave the shop or be a bother. So she lied. " I tripped. "

Marco sat down at the counter, staring at her suspiciously. " If you say so, Star. But to be careful, I just need you to fill out the orders of flowers. We need to get them to those people. "

Star nodded, standing up only to be told to sit back down.

" _I'll_ bring the paperwork to you, Star, " Marco said, grabbing a stack of paperwork from behind the counter and putting it on the table. " There is no need for you to move. If you _do_ need something, just call for me. _Understand?_ "

Star frowned before nodding at him.

" Good. Stay put while I do the rest of the work around here. "

And Star did just that. _Stay put._ But she felt guilty about Marco doing all the work for the shop. Well, she was doing _work_ but he was doing the _most_ work.

Every now and then, someone would walk into the shop and say the ordered some flowers and ask if they could get them. Marco, who would be organized, frantically ran to her to receive the paper. Only for her to frantically search for it.

Finally, it was Marco's break and since it was rush hour, no one wanted to come to a flower shop. Only fast food places where they can grab a bite to eat and get back to work.

Star felt a tickle in her throat that she tried to stifle. But it didn't work.

Star quickly covered her mouth as she went into a fit of coughing. Each time she got a breath, she would just cough even more.

"Star?" Marco called to her from the counter.

Star looked up at the boy before coughing once more for good measure.

"Are you okay? "

That was probably the _millionth_ time he asked that. And this might be the _millionth_ time Star would lie.

" Yes..."

Her red eyes widened as she heard a deep sigh. Marco had pushed himself up to his feet, now walking towards her.

Once he got to her, he leaned down and stared at her.

Star gulped as he slowly brought his arm up to her face. She instinctively closed her eyes tight as his hand got it closer. Finally, she felt soft yet rough fingers on her forehead.

"Your temperature is way to high. " He whispered softly, dropping his hand onto her cheek.

She slowly opened her eyes to see Marco's chocolate brown ones staring right back at her. He had a concerned look on his face.

The doorbell rang, signaling that someone had entered.

" Oh! Am I interrupting something? " asked a feminine voice.

Marco's eyes darted behind him to see a girl with blonde hair, a teil strand blending in with her eyes.

" No. " Marco said, leaning up from Star who was red with both fever and their once close proximity. "Star, go home. You have a high fever. I'll be over to take care of you after we close."

"But... But... The shop! " Star whispered, bringing her voice lower.

" I can take care of the shop. Go home. You are too sick. I want you to get better. "

Star stood up and stared at Marco who was staring at her. "Okay..."

/\/\

 ** _AU Is not by me. It is by starydraws on Tumblr. It was this cute little comic._**


	30. Babysitting Time! PT 2

**_PT 2 Of BabySitting Time!_**

/\/\

Marco grinned at Macy who was looking around the living room. Her eyes filled with curiosity.

"Marco!" Star called, running down stairs with her cloud purse over her blue dress. "Ready to go to the park?"

Marco smiled at Star as he walked towards the living room closet. "Almost."

He opened the door, Star and Macy stretching their necks to see what he was doing.

Finally, Marco pulled out the closet a folded... Bag... Fabric thingy. Star raised an eyebrow while Macy cutely clapped.

"Awwwwww," Star and Marco said in unison.

Star looked up at Marco and pointed the the folded thing in his hands. "What's that?"

"A stroller." Marco said proudly. "It used to be mine but my parents kept it instead of selling it." He pressed a button and little poles with wheels pooped out. Marco then unfolded the fabric and there sat a cute blue mini bed or something. "Ta-da!"

Macy and Star clapped.

"What do we do now?" Star asked, leaning forward to get a better look at Macy.

"We put the baby in it." Marco explained.

Star only gasped. "Really?! So cool!"

Marco chuckled as he walked over to the couch and grabbed Macy. The child only giggled and gave Marco's arm a cute little hug.

"Awe! She loves you!" Star said, tilting her head cutely.

Marco just laughed again as he placed the child in the blue strolled before he gasped.

"What?!" Star shrieked, running over to see the problem.

"Macy has one brown eye and one blue eye!" he exclaimed.

Star's eyes widened before she looked at Marco. Marco looked at Star.

They both gulped and felt their faces heat up.

 _Those are **OUR** eye colors...! _They both thought.

"Let's go, Marco!" Star exclaimed, keeping the nervous edge out her voice perfectly.

Though Marco wasn't as successful... "O-Okay..."

Marco grabbed the stroller's handle and pushed the object to the door, Star running behind him.

/\/\

The walk to the park was uneventful besides a few "awws" and "cutes" by some people that weren't just directed at the kid.

Now the two were taking Macy out the stroller and getting ready to play with the girl.

Marco lifted the child out the little bed and placed her in front of Star. The teen bent down to smile and make funny little faces at the kid before it seemed like she got an idea.

Actually, she did since her hearts had turned into light bulbs.

"What if I get us from fro-yo for us and Macy?" She asked, a huge smile on her face and glistening eyes.

Who could say no to that?

"Sure, Star." Marco said with a grin, handing the girl 20 dollars.

"What flavor?"

"Chocolate. Get Macy the same, just look at her," Marco gestured to the waddling kid at his feet.

Star let out a laugh as she skipped away.

The boy looked at his cousin before crouching down. "Hey, you want a piggyback ride?"

Macy's face became oddly serious as she stared him in the eye. Then she gave a small nod.

He laughed as he placed the child on his shoulders and started to walk down the path. That's when it happened. The worst thing if his life. The horrible... Horrible thing.

Janna, Jackie, and StarFan13 were walking towards him so he stopped instinctively to say hello, he wishes he didn't.

"Is that Star's child?" Janna asked, her voice hiding a laugh. She knew she got under Marco's skin.

"No! This isn't me and Star's child!" He said, staring Janna down.

"You sure?" Janna asked pointing behind him.

Marco turned around and for this first time, inwardly groaned at who was running toward him. _Star..._

"Hey Marco!" She cried waving at him. "You forgot our stroller!"

The girls in front of him snickered.

"How's ma child?" Star playfully asked Macy, bopping her nose with her Wand. Macy then reached toward her and Star awed. "You wanna come with mommy? Okay!"

Star lifted Macy off Marco's shoulders and dropped her on hers.

"Did dad do something to you?" Star asked happily, grinning at the kid.

Marco facepalmed... Mostly to hide his burning red face.

The girls on front of him full out laughed at Marco and Star.

But Star just noticed them. "Hey girls!"

Janna smiled at Star smugly. "Is that _your_ kid Star?"

"Yeah! Well Marco's too... " Star went into a mumbling fit as she thought about something.

Marco felt his face become a stop sign. The girls in front of him just laughed so loudly it echoed through the park.

" See you and Star later. Oh!" Jackie smiled as she looked at Star. "You guys are great parents."

Star turned red and Marco's face even more as he turned his head from Jackie.

But Star answered in the most cheery was possible. "Yeah! Marco and I are great at this! Macy even has our eye colors!"

Marco facepalmed repeatedly.

Janna, Jackie, and StarFan13 just laughed as they walked away.

/\/\

 ** _I think I'm gonna..._**


	31. I'm a Nature God! PT 2

Angie and Raphael just stared as the Girl entered their little blacksmith shop. She stared round in awe, then looking at them. She gasped and ran over.

"HI! I'm Star! I'm a God! Nature God at that!" She said happily.

Their son walked in after the Girl, closing the door behind him. "Welcome to my home, Star."

His parents ran around the Girl and came charging at him, their faces intent with answers. But all Marco was seeing was dust behind them and their legs moving in a flurry.

The couple grabbed the boy and ran him upstairs.

"Be right back, Star," he said in a bored tone.

Star just stared up after him, her clovers shifting into question marks. Then shrugged as she stared at her staff.

Marco watched as his parents quickly slammed the door behind them. They then slowly turned to Marco with their faces dark. He gulped.

Within seconds, the pair was in his face, making Marco lean his back the wrong way. It felt like he was doing a back bend!

"How did you score a _God?!"_ His father asked him, Angie nodding quickly.

Marco slowly raised his hands and felt his eyes become wide.

"She fell from the sky onto me!"

Angie got closer to him, making him freeze. "But how did you _score_ her?! _How is my boy dating a God?!"_

Marco furrowed his eyebrows before sighing, letting himself wall backwards. He stared up at his parents and shook his head.

"I simply asked if she wanted to stay with me because her mother kicked her out. She said she almost destroyed her home." He completely ignored the date question which his parents noted.

Rapheal stared at his son, a smile forming on his face. "I know a God doesn't know about Earth customs. What did she tell you?" The man knew his son was handsome, no doubt that Star would've said a _few_ things.

Marco felt his face heat up and he jumped to his feet. "She said I was pretty cute. And she leaned close and touched my hair saying it was soft. She also said she liked my eyes." Marco couldn't believe he just _spilled_ everything to his parents who were giggling.

"Ah... This will be fun..." Rapheal whispered to Angie who silently agreed. Then he spoke louder so Marco could hear. "But Marco, we have no more rooms."

Marco's face lit up on realization before lowering his head. "I couldn't just leave her alone I'm a place she doesn't know..."

Rapheal snickered, Angie just laughing. "We'll pull out the floor bed and put it on your room, Marco. How about it?"

Marco felt his face burn Crimson. "S-She'll be 's-sleeping in my room?!"

"Well yes. And I know my son's a gentleman so he won't try anything," Angie said, her amusement showing through. She knew what was coming.

"Well duh! How could you _say_ that?!" Marco shouted, his face the color of a beet.

"Just messing with you son," Rapheal said with a chuckle. "Let's go get her bed ready. Marco, show her around town."

/\/\

Marco walked down the stairs in a new pair of clothing only to gasp at what he saw.

The downstairs was _flooded_ with leaves! His eyes widened when a deer trotting by him, butting his shoulder before skipping off.

And in the middle of it, was a Star.

"What the—"

/\/\

 ** _Ahhahaah. Poor Marco._**

 ** _Man, I love writing stuff about his family and friends teasing him. I just laugh._**

 ** _And I've watched so much anime today I made a reference... *. Somebody help my Starco and Anime loving heart..._**


	32. Truth Or Dare?

**_I'm really happy right now for some reason._**

 ** _Maybe its because I finally got some candy today..._**

 ** _Someone ship me some lemon heads please._**

/\/\

Star smiled as Janna and Jackie came into the Diaz house, smiles on their face and board games held in their hands.

"Ready for _Game Night?!_ " Star cheerfully asked, raising both hands above her head. Her Wand, being held in her left hand, sputtered out a rainbow colored butterfly.

Jackie giggled and Janna raised an eyebrow, a slight smile on her face.

The pair walked in the living room and sat. Among the table was a bowl of nachos and a liter drink of sprite. Marco sat on the couch in front of the TV, eating a dum dum pop.

He looked up to see the three heading in to the room and he casually picked up the remote and switched of the magical box. Marco smiled to them as they sat around the coffee table, Star choosing to sit beside him.

"What are we going to do first?" Star asked, the smile on her face evident to mischievousness.

"Sorry!" Jackie exclaimed happily.

"Sorry? For what?" Star asked, looking at Jackie with a concerned look on her face.

Janna, who sat beside Jackie, snickered. "Star, it's a game. It's called 'Sorry!' because you bump other people's pegs off the board."

Star gasped. "That's mean!"

Marco chuckled next to her before looking at Star. "You see, Star, it's a game on the board to where you pick up a card and it tells you how many spaces to move to.

" Sometimes it tells you to move a few spaces back. But if you land on a space where there's someone else's peg, you knock it over. Then you say sorry.

"But you have four pegs. You just need to get _all_ of them home. If you pull a one card, you move but if you pull a two... You pull a peg out and pull _again._ "

Star nodded and looked at Jackie who was getting the Sorry! Game out the box.

Then the girl read over the rules, smiling at them as she looked to Star. She smiled when Star was nodding in understanding to the game and placed the rules paper down.

In the end... Star had bumped everyone off the board and won first. Marco second, Jackie third, and Janna last.

 _"I SAY REMATCH!"_ Janna screeched, Star standing up and pointing at her.

 _"YOU'RE ON!"_ Star shouted.

Luckily, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz were out doing some work for the school parents committee. So they couldn't complain about the loud noise the kids were making.

"We can't do that if we want to finish the other games!" Marco told them, his eyes wide at what he was seeing. It was like summer lighting being pasted between the two, there eyes meeting and the lighting hitting.

It felt like he was watching a tiger and lion duke it out. And Jackie and Marco were in the background with nervous faces and hands going up and down. Weary smile on their faces.

Finally, Star and Janna broke apart, still giving each other the death glare.

They sat back down, mumbling something under their breath about each other angrily.

"Now _my_ turn! No one can beat me at this!" Janna started looking evil and tapping her fingers together. Jackie, Star, and Marco had anxious looks occupying their faces.

 _"NO ONE CAN BEAT ME AT UNO!"_

Janna had shuffled the cards and were handing them out, sometimes cheating and flicking up the cards so she could know what they were.

Star didn't question this game since she knew it well. She had beat Marco a lot of times!

She looked at her cards and twitched an eyebrow. She got all 4 plus fours. How? It was just her luck.

Marco was nervous as he looked at Star, knowing that she probably got all the plus fours and most likely 3 plus twos. Jackie too because she was staring at Marco then at Star and wiped her brow. Wasn't she happy she was the first left to Janna.

The cards were placed out just so, Star winning quickly and making Janna lose again since she had no reverse.

When a red was pulled out, Star had simply dropped down her red plus 2, green plus 2, and yellow plus 2, causing Janna to pick up six card.

The girls face looked _sick._

And when it was Star's turn _again,_ she simply dropped four plus fours down making Jackie and Marco wince.

Janna looked like she was gonna _die._

"UNO out!" Star cried happily on her second turn.

Janna had so many cards that it was _easy_ to beat her since both Marco and Jackie had reverses so they avoided any plus more cards to the mix.

Marco yawned as he picked up to the last nacho from the bowl. Star glared at him until he was sure it would kill him a second longer.

"What did you choose to play, Marco?" Star asked, the anger in her voice evident.

Marco knew when the girls left, he was in for a mouthful about taking the _last_ ** _NACHO_**. He could see it now, her hair floating up and her eyes so furious and eyebrows so furrowed that he couldn't see her pupils.

Or maybe that was off an anime he saw on TV earlier in the day.

"Twister!" He exclaimed, ready to put his flexible body to the test.

A collective groan sounded through the living room but Star seemed to be sparkling.

"I _love_ Twister!" She exclaimed, hugging Marco tightly. Maybe he wasn't going to get a mouthful about eating the _last **NACHO**_ later. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou! You picked my favorite game besides truth or Dare!"

"Haha... You're welcome." Marco said, pulling the Girl off him to turn to Jackie and Janna who were looking confused.

"Who's calling though?" Janna asked.

"Covered!" Star cried. She twirled her Wand in her hand before shouting, "Super Game Helper!"

Out of her Wand came Spider with a Top Hat, his face confused to why he's been summoned.

"Hey Star and Marco. Why am I _here?"_ He asked nervously, looking at Jackie and Janna.

Jackie ran over and picked up the spider before her eyes sparkled so much it almost blinded him.

"So. CUTE!!!" She exclaimed, rubbing his top hat.

"Hey hey! Stop!" Spider exclaimed. " _WHY AM I EVEN HERE?!"_

"We need someone to call the shots for Twister!" Star said, taking Spider out Jackie's hands and placing him on the coffee table.

"Kay," he said, pulling the spinner out the box with a web.

The four kids pulled out the Twister game and laid it on the floor before placing their hands and legs on random colors.

"Right foot Red!" Spider called.

Soon, there were only two people still twisted up. Marco and Star.

Spider, Jackie, and Janna were looking at them in awe at their current position.

Marco was over Star but his left hand was under her, taking a yellow spot. His right hand was placed on a green spot, reaching over him. His feet were twisted under her as well, making him like a shoelace. Both his feet were taking red spots, but still twisted. It was like he was giving Star a twisty hug.

Star, who was under but also over Marco, was smiling. Her being flexible helped with the whole game.

Her right arm was over Marco, stealing a blue spot while the other arm was under him and taking a yellow spot. Her legs were folded uncomfortably for both of them over his legs, left foot taking a yellow spot and the other a green.

Spider regained his senses, knowing if one fell the other would too. "Star, right hand, green spot."

Star felt herself panic. There was _absolutely **no**_ green spots near her. When she spotted one, she reached under Marco to get it, her arm and head brushing his back. But finally, she couldn't do it.

She fell.

Marco fell on top of her.

Both gave a groan of pain, Marco sitting up first and rolling off her, his face burning with embarrassment.

Star's face was Crimson, the burning a lot more intense than Marco's. She never knew he was so _muscular_ even though he is so _thin..._

She quickly changed her thoughts as Marco walked over to their point board. He dropped a tally under his column proudly, Star giggling.

Jackie and Janna turned to each other then Star and Marco. _Starco._

They sat down in their seats, Spider telling everyone good bye before going into her Wand.

"Last game of the night. What it is, Star?" Marco asked, likely knowing already.

"Truth or Dare! But with my version, if you choose truth, I put a truth spell on you and you actually _tell_ the truth! No lies here!" Star exclaimed, grabbing her wand

The girls nodded at Star before continuing.

Star went first, choosing dare from the Girl across from her. Janna.

"I dare you to toilet paper Brittany's house!" She exclaimed. Star quickly got out her dimensional scissors and grabbed Jenna's phone. With her Wand, she walked through the portal and it closed.

 _Five Minutes Later..._

Star jumped through the portal to the Diaz living room and showed a video on Janna's phone.

Everyone gathered in to look.

Star had the phone in a tree, getting a perfect view of Star and her antics.

The magical princess was blasting toilet paper out her Wand, making Brittany Wong's mansion look like a mummy house.

Everyone full out laughed as Star invisibly cloaked herself and ran up to the front door and rang the door bell.

Brittany came out the house with her robe on and looked outside, her eyes narrowed. Before she could go back into her house, a roll of toilet paper hit her face, making her scream and run around in circles.

The people around the camera bust out laughing again when that happened. Only to laugh even harder when Brittany finally looked at her house and screamed.

The phone then clicked off.

Jackie, Janna, and Marco were rolling on the floor, tears coming out of their eyes.

"Next!" Star cried happily.

As the teens sat back on the sofa, still snickering, Jackie asked Marco, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Marco said confidently.

"Who do you have a crush on?" Jackie asked, a smile on her face.

Marco gulped as Star prepared her Wand. How could Jackie know about his crush?! It was insane!

Suddenly, a ray of light hit him and he blacked out.

Star looked at Marco who's eyes were dull now that the special was cast.

Jackie asked again. "Who do you have a crush on?"

"Star Butterfly." He said dully.

The girls felt their mouths drop open as Marco snapped out of his truth daze.

He looked around and felt small. All of them were staring at him! He had just admitted his crush on Jackie! At least... He thinks.

"I see you don't feel the same way, Jackie... It's okay... " He whispered.

Star felt her face heat as she quickly looked down at the floor. Her mouth a squiggly line.

" Star? What's wrong?" he asked, eyes wide and concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Wha...? Of course I am! Hehe... It's just that... The dude I've been crushing on has just said he liked me! AndthatdudejusthappenedtobeyouMarcoDiaz... "

Marco felt like his heart stopped, eyes wide and fearful. He said he had a crush on _Star?! **WHAT THE FUDGE?!**_

Ignoring it, he quickly asked Janna, "Truth or Dare?!"

Janna smiled at him and pulled out a reverse uno card from her sleeves. "I reverse. It's Jackie's turn to ask _you_ something again, Marco."

" What?! That's not how Truth or Dare works!" Marco exclaimed.

"I change the rules..." whispered a quiet voice. Everyone turned to Star who pushed a hair from her face nervously. "Since it's my game, I change the rules. I'll allow it, and since you have already picked a revealing truth, Marco... You have to choose dare."

You could practically see the blue on his face and the dark blue aura behind him.

Finally, he turned to Jackie and whispered, "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss the person to the of left of you!"

Marco froze. The person on his left was... Was...

Janna started laughing with Jackie snickering quietly.

Marco took deep breaths, holding onto his shirt anxiously. He had to kiss Star.

He had to kiss Star, a magical princess from another dimension who probably didn't like him and only said those things to cheer him up. He had to kiss the coolest girl he knew, his best friend, a Princess with an over protective dad that would kill him in—

Marco felt his thoughts cut off as someone grabbed the front of his hoodie and pulled them towards them. A pair of soft lips hit his, making him look down at who's they belonged to.

Star. Star Butterfly.

The Girl had he eyes closed and was kissing him passionately, not caring about the two girls taking pictures of them in the background.

Marco ignored it as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulling her in closer, Star wrapping one arm around his neck. They stayed like this for a while, justa kissin. Janna filming in the background and giving commentary about who long they stayed. Even noting that this was a dare and they were probably secretly ("Not really secretly, as you see they've stayed like this for about 4 and a half minutes," Janna told her video) loving it.

They finally broke apart, gasping for breath as their faces burned Crimson.

"And they finally break apart after about 7 minutes," Janna said in an interested voice.

The pair turned to Janna and Jackie. Jackie was still snapping pictures of them, running this way and that to get good angles. Janna had now stopped recording and was watching the 7 minute and 30 second video, taking screenshots.

Star and Marco... _Starco_ now... Were staring at the two as if they were obsessed anime girls.

Then looked at each other, before breaking apart.

Jackie sat back on her seat and began to viciously eat chips with Janna as they watched the video and looked at the pictures.

Star turned to Marco, Janna looking up and began recording again.

"So... " She started.

"So..." Marco whispered. "Wanna be my girlfriend?"

Jackie happily gasped in the background.

Star instead kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly, smiling. Marco burned even deeper than Crimson and and just hugged her back.

/\/\

After the.. _. Eventful_ game night, Janna and Jackie went home, cooing at their pictures and videos of Starco becoming canon right in front of them.

Closing the door, Marco put his hands in his hoodie pockets and looked at Star. She put her hands behind her back and leaned backward a bit.

"So... Not a word to my parents?" Marco asked.

"Not. A. Word." Star said.

But as she said this, Janna was laughing hysterically as they texted Mr. Diaz that his plan had worked. Not a word to his wife.

Jackie was snickering as she looked at Janna's phone then hers. She was texting Mrs. Diaz that _her_ plan worked. Not a word to her husband.

/\/\

 ** _I've been watching too much anime today for my own good._**

 ** _Can someone send me some lemon heads?_**


	33. Mewberty Again?

**_Sorry I haven't been here in a while. I was taking a break since there was stuff happening this weekend._**

 ** _Anyway..._**

 ** _Today, I'm writing about Mewberty part 2. BAM._**

/\/\

Star nervously rubbed her arms. Pink hearts were appearing here and there and she was sure she would start panicking after a few minutes.

At least they weren't purple like last time. They were the color of her marks. But that's how she knew something was... _Off._

She couldn't _pluck_ off the hearts! It was if it was _actually_ her skin!

Star grabbed her hair even more as the hearts plastered themselves all over her face! She couldn't go to school this way!

Running around her room nervously, Star's eyes went back and forth. What could cover her arms and face at the same time?

/\/\

Marco felt his eyes widen as Star walked down the stairs. Then jaw drop.

Star was wearing her green dress and spider necklace. But to top it off... She wore one of his hoodies. Her hair was clearly in a ponytail and curled over her shoulder.

Her head was down as she walked past him quickly, the hood covering her face.

"S-Star?" Marco ran after her, closing and locking the door behind him. "Why do you have my hoodie and why are you walking so fast?!"

Star didn't answer. She only walked faster.

But she seemed to forget Marco was faster than her. Walking a bit faster than usual, he walked in front of her. Then stopped.

Star bumped into him and grabbed his shoulders so she didn't fall.

As quickly as possible, Marco whipped off the hood on her head and lifted her chin up. He gasped at what he saw.

Not just blue, Sapphire eyes. Not just two pink hearts.

Pink hearts covered her whole face and her eyes were panicked and fearful. She pushed back and pulled the hood over her head again.

Then looked down.

"Star? Is it mewberty? I thought it only happened—"

"Once? Me too. But when I called my mom, it happens once a year. And I'm 15... So..." Star pulled her mound of hair out the hoodie and dropped it over her shoulder. Then turned around and walked to the bus stop.

"But Star!" Marco ran after her, slowing down to walk beside the girl. "What does this mewberty even do?"

Star shrugged. "It gets worse when I'm around my crush... So... Keep me away from Oskar. If I want my crush... I'd go after him..."

Star knew she was lying. _If I get what I want in Mewberty... It ends quicker. So I have to stay around Marco. Telling him to keep me away from Oskar means I'd be around him more..._

Star felt her heart beat as her eyes flickered. She was... Awfully tired. Finally, she crumpled onto the sidewalk. Mewberty... Has begun.

/\/\

Marco gasped as Star fell to the ground.

 _What do I do?!_ He asked himself, dropping to the ground and hovering over her. _She's out cold!_

But he stood corrected as Star grabbed his arm.

"Maaaaaarco... Heeeeeeeeyyyy... " Star looked up and Marco wasn't very surprised to see pink hearts replacing her pupils. Her blue irises surrounding them.

He _was_ surprised that Star was in mewberty... But reacting to him.

The girl started rubbing her head against his chest like a cat. Marco was _pretty_ sure he heard purring. And he was _freakedthe **fudge** out._

He shot to his feet, watching Star grab for his legs.

"Where are you goiiiiiiiing...?" Star asked, dragging out her words.

"To. School. We're. Gonna. Be. Late... " Marco said the best he could while dragging the purring girl.

Star shot up and started shaking him. "I want a piggyback ride or I'll make us late!"

Marco looked at her and noticed one of her embedded mewberty hearts were fading.

 _They must be like a time limit. When their all gone, she's back to normal. But they only disappear when she gets something she wants..._ Marco inwardly groaned.

"Hop on."

Star squealed in delight as she jumped on his back with ease. The boy was shocked to feel like he was carrying air. She wasn't heavy _at all!_

Marco trekked his way to the bus stop with Star on his back still.

It's gonna be a _looooooooong..._ Mewberty day.

/\/\

 ** _Should I continue this or..._**


	34. Just Another Day

**_Second Chapter._**

 ** _To One-Shot Readers: If you haven't read the story with this AU, here's the second Chapter for it. ;) Enjoy!_**

/\/\

Sol flipped through his book, reading each word with amazing speed.

He was sitting outside on his porch in one of the white chairs. The sun shown down to his yard, making him warm and able to see the words on his page better.

Until something obscured the light from him and the book.

Sol looked up and felt his eyes widen at sapphire eyes staring right back at him.

"Prince Sol of Darkness! What evil plans are you up to?! " Star asked, her Wand at her side.

Just a week ago, the Butterfly family moved next door with their hyperactive daughter. The girl that thought she was a magical princess from another dimension. Her parents had asked him to play along with the Girl, keep her happy.

So that's what he was gonna do.

"None of your business, Princess Star! I want that Wand for myself and you having it is icing on cake! I can easily scrape it off! " Sol hissed playfully at her.

Even if she wasn't playing as much as he was, she smirked at him and pointed her Wand. " Yet you have no weapons or henchmen! "

Sol felt his mind draw a blank. Star gave a cocky smile.

" Hold on... " Sol said, pulling his phone out his pocket and called Ferguson and Alfonso.

 **" Wassup Marco. How's the Crazy Girl? "** Ferguson asked.

Sol and told his two friends about the Girl Next Door and they thought she was as crazy as he did. But he played along.

" I need you to be my henchman to fight Star, " Sol said.

 **" What. "** Ferguson then sighed. **" Fine. Get Alfonso? "**

" Yes. " Sol smiled as Ferguson hung up.

" You _called_ your henchmen?! You _always_ have your henchmen on you! " Star complained. " You're lucky I'm a fair fighter. I won't attack you while we wait. "

" Good, " Sol said, sitting back in his chair and reading his book.

" What're you reading, Prince Sol? " Star asked.

Sol felt his face heat up when she called him _Prince._

" The Survivors series... " Sol whispered, Star leaning closer. " Hey! Space! "

" Evil doers don't _get_ space! " Star commented.

" Fine. " Sol frowned as Star stood beside him and scanned the page.

" Oh! I've read these before. " Star said, looking at Sol. Then looking at a silver Forte pull up in the driveway. "Looks like your henchmen are here. Prepare to fight!!"

Sol cursed under his breath at the timing his friends showed up. He was _just_ getting through to Star!

"Prepare to fight guys! " Sol cried to Ferguson and Alfonso.

" What do we do? I won't hurt a girl. " Alfonso said, looking at Sol.

" Make up your own magic moves to defeat her! But when she hits you with one, you fall! " Sol explained, running in front of them. " But I can be hit more than once till she has me down. "

" But why can _you_ survive more than one shot? " Ferguson asked.

" Because I'm the Prince of Darkness. " Sol announced.

Alfonso snickered and Ferguson stifled his laughter.

" Why are ya laughing? " Sol asked.

" What does she call herself again? " Alfonso asked.

" Are you done? " Star called across to them. " Because this magical princess is sick of waiting! "

Sol turned around to see his friends full out laughing and rolling in the grass.

"Get up! Attack!" Sol cried, confused by his friends' actions.

Ferguson stood up and ran at Star. "Fire ball!"

Star dodged the imaginary ball of flames and pointed her toy Wand at him. "Narwhal Blast!"

"Aww crud. " Ferguson said, falling dramatically to the ground.

" Dark Whip! " Alfonso yelled, lashing his arm at Star.

Star moved back and forth, dodging the unseen whip before pointing her Wand at Alfonso. " Rainbow Fist Punch! "

" Darn it. " Alfonso said as he dropped to the ground.

" It's just you and me, Prince Sol of Darkness. " Star said, walking towards the boy.

 _I won't lose today..._ Sol smiled as he whipped his hand at her.

" Shadow Takeover! "

Star fell to the ground and seemed to be struggling. Jeez. She made the fighting seem so real.

Finally, she fell all the way into the grass, seemingly defeated.

" Huh. " Sol walked over and bent over her. " Is she okay? Are you okay, Star? "

Suddenly, her head popped up from the grass and she gave him a winning smirk. She grabbed his feet and pulled him down to the ground.

" What the–" was all Sol got out as he fell. She was _strong._

Star jumped up and planted her foot on his chest, making him stare up at her beautiful face. Her sapphire eyes stared down at him, victorious and happy.

"I win again, Prince Sol. "

Sol sighed but then smiled back up at her. " You got me, Star. Can I get up now?"

"Sure." Star removed her foot from his chest and let him stand and dust off his clothes.

Ferguson and Alfonso followed but Star pointed her Wand at them, making them lay back down.

"Sol, you will never get my Wand! So give up! " Star exclaimed.

" Never! " Sol said, smiling at her.

" Heh, good. " Star smiled at him, making his heart skip a beat. " See you tomorrow, Sol! "

Star skipped off to her house and walked inside, Moon peaking out the door at Sol. She gave him a smile and nod before closing the door.

" Sol, dude, " Ferguson sat up and looked at the boy. " Why do you do this? "

Sol looked at Ferguson then the house Star disappeared into.

He smiled.

" I want her to be happy. "


	35. Mewberty Again? PT 2

Marco was thinking as he carried Star in his back. Why was here mewberty phase reacting to him? Why was he giving in? Most importantly though... _WHY IS STAR PURRING IN HIS GOSH DARN EAR?_

A shiver traveled down his spine as he felt her warm breath on his ear. She was also rubbing her head with his own... Like a cat.

He was freaking out...

 _What should I do?!_ He asked himself, letting his eyes travel up to Star. She was staring at him happily, squishing her face with his.

 _What can I do?! She asked me to keep her away from Oskar... So I must be the next thing for her..._ Marco gave a gulp as his face burned. _No no no. Star doesn't like me..._

"Looooooveee you Marcoooooo... Ahhh you smell nice..." Star whispered in his ear, making him shiver all over.

 _NOPE. She doesn't like me. She loves me. Craaaaaaaaaaap._

Up ahead, he could see the bus pulling up at the stop, making him feel nervous.

At that, he started running, Star gasping in surprise.

Marco planted his heels on the ground to stop him from running past the bus. Then walked up onto the bus with a breathing for air.

Then he heard screams. Looking up, he saw the teens pointing at him and Star.

 _Did they think we were a thing or something?_ Marco shrugged and walked toward where he and Star usually sat.

While going there, he happened to past Jackie, his former girlfriend after a mutual break up. But they were still friends...

"Hey Marco!" Jackie said cheerfully, waving at him.

"Hey J—"

" _Grrrrrrrrrr psssssst!"_ Star lashed out an arm toward Jackie who dodged fearfully. "Marco is mine! And will always be _mine!"_

Star tightened her arms around his neck and pushed her face towards his. Then gave him a long kiss on the cheek. Marco felt his face fire up. His eyes wide as gasps erupted from the bus.

"Now... _Marrrrrrrcooooooo..._ " Star said rather seductively... Making the poor boy cringe. "Let's go to our seats."

Marco did as he was told, noticing a bunch of hearts were missing off her face.

When he sat, she only hugged him tighter and planted kisses l over his face, making him go full red.

 _WHY HAS MY LIFE TURNED OUT THIS WAY?!_

/\/\

 ** _I'M TRASH._**

 ** _WHERE'S THE TRASH CAN?_**

 ** _SEND IT TOO ME._**

 ** _I'LL JUMP IN._**


	36. Epilogue

**_12 year old author back!!!_**

 ** _A friend of mine gave me a few suggestions for a next story._**

 ** _Suggestion 1: Tell you guys my age. Why? I don't know but I'm 12. One of the young authors of FFN._**

 ** _Suggestion 2: Post an Epilogue of Battle for Mewni! So let's get started and I won't drown you guys is Starco..._** _I make no promises..._

/\/\

Star looked around for her mother, her eyes searching the crater. She was confused. She was... Excited?

Seriously, why wasn't she excited? She got a brand new wand! Again! And this one really said _Star._ The wand had horns and the wings looked just like the ones in her golden form!

 _They even had hearts._

River walked up to his daughter and started looking around the crater with her. Finally, he spoke up.

"What I miss?"

/\/\

Star finally finished the _whole_ story, her hands above her head for dramatic effect.

Marco was staring at her, wide eyed and fearful. Star understood that. She was afraid of Goop Toffee too.

But when she looked at Marco, a different type of fear she'd never seen before.

 _He was afraid of losing me..._ Star felt her heart beat rapidly, her eyes drifted down to her scuffed up boots.

Finally, they heard footsteps. Star turned to see her mother, relief and worry in her eyes. Before Star could say anything, River ran over to his wife and started bear hugging her. Telling her what happened when she wasn't here.

"Star?"

The girl felt her back stiffen, her body going rigid. She turned her head to see Marco, his hands in his pockets as he stared at her.

"You said you almost died..." Marco whispered, taking a step closer to Star.

Star felt the urge to take a step back, but her feet stayed put.

"You said you practically drowned. That you practically _did_ die..." Marco looked up her, his eyes glassy and watery. "When you were gone... I had a feeling you were dead but there was that... That beat in my heart that told me you weren't."

Star held her breath as Marco took another step closer.

"Yet... I punched a hole through Toffee, where I thought his heart was."

Star's eyes widened, her heart beating even more rapidly as Marco finally just ran up to her. He hugged her, holding her tight as if she would disappear into thin air.

She even felt her shoulder growing wet, his tears silent. Star didn't know whether to wrap her arms around him and join his tear fest or just stand there.

But even she felt tears dropping from her eyes. So she hugged him, tighter than ever before. She let her own tears fall into his shoulder, letting herself whimper sadly.

Marco didn't whimper much, but she felt him shaking as he held it in.

"Let it out Marco..." Star said in between sobs, her heart aching when he finally let out a wail of despair.

They could have lost each other. They could have lost their other half. And the pair knew it. They knew what could've happened.

But they decided not to think about it.

/\/\

Star was swimming. The goo around her clinging to her body, her hair. It even covered her eyes. All she saw was pure blackness, nothing for miles.

Tears poured from her eyes, her mouth still clenched in determination. Her heart pounding in her ears.

But her head went under. And the goo wasn't letting her come back up...

/\/\

Star woke up with a gasp, heart pounding and face sweating. That nightmare was too real. It stayed in her mind, no matter how much she shook her head.

Finally, she gave up. Knowing she couldn't go back to sleep, Star got out of bed and made her way down to the kitchen on the second floor.

But she was surprised to see someone else was there as well. Marco was sitting at the dining table, his eyes focused on his hand.

In his hand was a half glass of steaming milk, something Star knew would put a human to sleep. But Marco looked restless. His eyes had bags and his brown pupils were shaking.

His lips were quivering fearfully, his knees bouncing up and down.

"Marco?" Star called into the kitchen. The boy instantly jumped up in surprise, dropping his milk on the table, none spilling. "Are you okay? It's the middle of the night."

His eyes lay on her for a few seconds before he gave a sigh. "I could ask you the same thing. Look at you, your shaking."

Star hadn't noticed but he was right, her legs were quivering and she was having trouble standing. She looked down at herself before looking back up to him, showing an obviously fake smile.

"I'm fine!" Star said, leaning on the wall edge, still shaking.

Marco sighed before walking over, his eyes boring into hers.

He crouched a little to get on her level, Star inwardly grinning at him being taller than her. Putting his hands on her shoulders, he stared at her.

"What's wrong? You're shaking like a leaf."

Star heard that saying on Earth. She just never knew she would hear it being said to her.

"And you're shaking like a petal!" Star exclaimed, Marco smiling at her misused phrase.

"If you tell me what is wrong, I'll tell you what is wrong," Marco said, his smile fading a bit.

"Rock, paper, scissors instead," Star said, tilting her head up.

"Fine." Marco stood up properly and held out his hand. Star did the same.

"Rock, paper, scissors, SHOOT!" Both of them landed on rock.

"Rock, paper, scissors, SHOOT!" Both landed on scissors.

"Rock, paper, scissors, SHOOT!" Finally, Star landed on scissors and Marco landed on paper.

"Crap," Marco murmured.

"Yay!" Star exclaimed, pushing Marco over to the dining room table.

Marco gave a long sigh. "I dreamt of you actually dying. Not coming back. How my life would've changed and how tragic it would be. How my life would be no good."

Star felt her face burn crimson, her hearts glowing brightly. "Are you serious?"

Marco looked down as he nodded. With that, Star reached over and hugged him tightly.

"My dream was of me dying..." Star whispered, her heart beating rapidly when she felt Marco's heart against hers. His beating just as much. "I can't think of me dying and leaving you. I'm dying with you."

Star pulled back, a wobbly smile on her face as a single tear fell from her eye. "You are my best friend."

Marco smiled before pulling her back into that hug. "If you're dying, I'm dying with you. There's no choice."

More tears fell from Star's eyes, tears of joy, worry, sadness, and love.

A sob escaped her, Marco hugging her tighter.

 _You are my best friend. If you're dying, I'm dying with you. There's no choice..._

/\/\

 ** _I take it back i will drown you all in Starco because that is my job._**


	37. The Siren Story

**_*plays creepy music in the background*_**

 ** _AND NOW._**

 ** _I PRESENT..._**

 ** _Some one shot about Star being a siren. I've always wanted to write about this._**

/\/\

Star was one of the good fishies. She didn't want to hurt a human no matter what. Even if she died because of it.

As a siren, you must feed on souls to survive. But the siren Princess refused to. She thought it was vile and that her people could eat something else.

There _was_ a lot of fish in the sea.

But her sister, Skylar, was a whole different fish. She ate human souls within a millisecond if she was hungry. Or if she was just peckish.

She would simply leave the humans lifeless zombies on the mainland. And Star didn't appreciate it.

Especially when she found a cute looking human with brown hair and amazing chocolate eyes.

He was sitting by the shore when Star spotted him under the water. He wore a white outfit with golden buttons and golden shoulder tassels. His white pants went down into knee length black boots.

The siren sighed, not noticing her sister Skylar watching from afar.

 _Who is he...?_ Star asked herself, waving her tail back and forth with the current. _H_ _e really cute..._ The girl lifted her nose a bit from the water. _And smells really nice..._

Star pulled a strand of hair behind her spiked ear. With a smile, she jumped out the water, gracefully twirling.

She heard gasps from below, and when Star looked down, she saw him staring at her in awe.

Finally, she reached the ground, letting her tail flop back into the water.

"Hello!" The siren Princess greeted. "I'm Star!"

The boy stared at her and her tail. He scooted back a bit, much to Star's dismay. "I'm Marco Diaz, Prince of Earth. And you are a siren."

Star smiled brightly at him, tilting her wet head to the side. "Yeah, I am. How'd you know?"

Marco glared at her, bringing his mouth to a scowl. "I read about you. You guys feast on souls! Your favorite is the ones with lots of love."

Star pushed herself up from the sand, offended. "Not _all_ sirens are that way!"

"You can only eat souls!" Marco stood up and dusted off his Prince outfit and unseen cape. "What else do you eat?"

Star looked at the sand. "I'm a princess in my Kingdom... I try my best to stop my sirens from eating souls. Like eat souls from fish or something. But they don't listen. Fish souls don't taste that great."

Marco's eyes softened a bit from the cold glare they once were. He sat back on the gritty sand and stared at Star. "You're different."

Star shrugged her wet shoulders. "Yeah. I don't like eating souls."

Marco smiled at her, his gaze still not trusting but he opened up to her.

/\/\

"Oh Star, _dear sister..._ You are a complete idiot..." Skylar said evilly. "You're only bringing me juicy prey. Don't eat souls of humans? _Ha!_ What a fool."

Skylar looked over to see an angel fish swimming near her. She grabbed it quickly and dug her blueish green claws into it. Pulling it to her, she stared the fish in its eyes and devoured it's soul from within.

Skylar gagged at the taste, throwing the fish from her. She then looks at her bloody claws and smiled.

"Maybe one day I can get rid of you Star." Skylar licked the blood off her fingers. "I bet your soul and meat would taste _delicious_ along with the _Marco_ of yours."

/\/\

 ** _*mic drop*_**


	38. Swap AU

_When Ludo first got the wand, I knew it should be easier to take it. He's Ludo. But I was sadly mistaken. The annoying bird is actually powerful, and has this bodyguard. Karate Boy..._

/\/\

Marco stared at the bird in front of him. He was smiling happily as this little rattle or _wand_ as he said it emmited a rainbow with some green going through it over his head.

 _Is that supposed to be a... uhm..._ **rainbow?!** Marco thought as he watched it catch fire.

"Crap! Uhm...! Water! I need water!" This so called _"Ludo"_ waved his wand and shouted _, "Tsunami blast!"_ at the top of his lungs making blue and green water spout from the stick.

"Ehm... so your name is Ludo of Avarius? And you're from another dimension called Mewni?" Marco asked, watching Ludo run around in panic as water flooded the middle hall.

"Yeah! Help?!!!" Ludo stopped running when all the water miraculously disappeared, leaving the floor wet and slippery though. "Oh... never mind. Forgot this was magic."

Marco gulped. _I can_ _stay away now that I know his name..._ The boy backed away, a smile plastered on his face. "Well, that's the end of our tour! I'm going home now."

Ludo looked at Marco, an eyebrow raised as he ran off. "He does know I'll be staying with him? Right?"

"Who are you talking to?" Ludo turned to see this girl in a beanie looking at him confused.

"No one." Ludo stared back to where Marco had gone. He was now a spot in the distance. " _Gotta blast!"_

/\/\

 _Today was... different._ Marco thought tiredly, rubbing his eyes and yawning. _I can't wait to get home and go to sleep. Crash on my bed.._. Marco grabbed his house keys from his pocket and unlocked the door.

 _Sleep till dinner._ He slowly opened the door. _Go take a nice shower... **WHAT**_ Marco's eyes widened when he saw that magical prince from another dimension siting on his couch in between his parents.

"Marco!" His mother, Angie, stood up and showed Marco Ludo. "This is Ludo. You've met him." An edge sounded in her voice. "He said you ran off?"

Marco's jaw hit the floor as Ludo gave a kinky smile. "Yeah you did. You said 'Well, that's the end of our tour! I'm going home now.' I'm a foreign exchange student? Right? Wouldn't I come here?"

Marco faced palmed.

"It would be nice to have a little glimmer of magic in this house, right Raphael?" Mrs. Diaz looked up at her husband.

"Yes it would!" He answered, an accent tinting his voice.

"Could you show Ludo to his new room?" Angie asked, looking back at Marco.

"Sure..." Marco looked at Ludo's giant trunk of stuff from his home. "You can carry that, right?"

Ludo nodded. _"Levitato!"_ A blast of green magic came from his wand, taking the trunk and levitating it. "I'm ready! Show me where to go!"

/\/\

A Frog like monster watched a boy and Ludo go up to a higher level in the house through the window. An evil laugh escaped his mouth, his webbed hands reaching to grab a pair of scissors.

Opening them, he tore a rip in the air and a portal opened before him. With a mighty leap, he jumped into the portal.

The Frog monster landed on the other side of the portal in a crouch, his evil grin still on his face.

"Princess, muah muah!" Buff Frog said, putting two fingers to his mouth and kissing them. "They hid the prince in the Earth dimension! And he's... _unguarded."_

"Really?" A bubbly yet dark voice emitted from a colorful throne. The chair turned around quickly to show a pretty blonde girl with hearts planted on her cheeks.

The girl leaned forward on her arm, her elbow resting on the plush blue armrest. "Unguarded? In the Earth dimension? This will be a piece of cake! I can get the wand easily!

"I'd have the power to take over Mewni! I'd have the power to he—..."

"Star?" Buff Frog asked, looking at the blode girl as her sapphire eyes downcast. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" She said, jumping out her throne. "I have to change the wallpapers here! Looking at red brick covered with red is irritating my eyes!"

Buff Frog watched as Star grabbed her scissors from her pocket. They were blue and pink speckled scissors with a golden gem in the middle.

"To Earth!" She cried.

/\/\

"I've never seen a room so bland before."

Marco slouched as Ludo walked around examining his new room. He gave comments on the interior of the dressers and the exterior of the twin bed.

He waved his hand/wing toward to floor saying the tile was only one color and not marble. The bird even commented saying the window had no balcony and was not big enough.

Marco had had enough. " _THEN CHANGE THE ROOM."_ He started to rub his temples.

"Oh, you're right! Magic!" Ludo waved his wand. " _Dark night room expand!"_

Green and blue magic blasted from his wand, circling the room. Soon, a green brick castle tower appeared at the side of the Diaz house.

Marco's eyes widened. Stairs twirled up toward the pointed roof, a pole following them. Green fire torches lit the room along the wall with a chandelier dropping from the roof.

It was a nice 3 story room.

 _Over done?_ Marco nodded at the thought.

"Much better!" Ludo exclaimed, dropping onto his blue canopy bed.

"I want a room like this..." Marco muttered under his breath, but Ludo seemed to have heard him.

"Really?!" Ludo jumped from is canopy bed and stared at the boy. "I can do that!"

"Could you do—" Marco was cut off by the little bird running to his room. _Oh no... he might do something wrong..._

Marco quickly ran after him. "Wait! I change my mind!!!"

But it was too late. Ludo's wand was already pointed at his room. "Dark night _suck_ portal!!!"

Marco watched in horror as a huge black hole appeared in the middle of his room. Everything... _everything..._ was sucked up into the portal... including them almost before Marco closed the door.

Marco's breath heaved, his brown eyes looking anywhere but Ludo. _"SUCK?! WHY WAS **SUCK** IN THERE?!" _

" _I DUNNO IT JUST CAME OUT THAT WAY!"_ Ludo held his wand at his heart as his little chest went up and down at hazordous speeds.

"You know what?!" Marco gave Ludo a hard, cold look, making the bird flinch. "If you're staying here, then I'm _not!"_

"Fine!" Ludo yelled back.

Marco moved to the hallway window, giving him a hard stare before he fell out.

Ludo couldn't help but run to it. "Are you okay?!"

"The cacti broke my fall." Marco said, his voice deadpanned.

"Want so—"

Before Ludo could say anything, Marco simply got up and ran off.

"Rude."

/\/\

Ludo looked at the boy leaning on a building. He was drinking something, his eyes cautious.

Ludo sighed, sitting on his fluffy green cloud. _He doesn't want my help. But I feel_ _ **bad.** I've never felt **bad** before. _He looked up to see Marco sighing, sitting on the ground.

 _He needs help._

Quickly, Ludo flew over there. Marco jumped away when he saw a green cloud zooming at him.

"Wha!" He jumped up off the ground, looking at Ludo.

Ludo jumped to the ground, the green cloud disappearing, making him shorter. He bowed his head.

"Look, I'm sorry about everything. Your school, room. Everything. Kinda messed up your house." Ludo bowed his head more. "I should've been more cautious. I don't know how to use the wand very well.

"I'll live somewhere else." Ludo nodded.

Marco didn't like Ludo apologizing. He should've been forgiving and helpful. As he was about to say something, his eyes caught something behing the bird.

"L-Ludo..." Marco pointed behind the kappa.

Ludo turned around only to gasp. "Star!" An army of monsters stood behind her.

"Prince Ludo." Star, the pretty girl with Sapphire eyes stared at the little guy. She tipped her skull hat. "I'm here to take the wand. I'm sure you know?"

"You're pretty."

Star's head snapped up to see a boy in a red hoodie staring at her.

"Marco!" Ludo whisper yelled. "You can't say that to the enemy!"

Marco shook his head and nodded.

But Star was still staring at him. Her eyes wide and mouth ajar. _He called me pretty._

Buff Frog looked at his frozen leader and sighed. _Lovestruck, Star Butterfly. You are lovestruck._

"Attack!" Star cried out finally, still staring at Marco.

Ludo braced himself, that kinky smile appearing before Marco jumped in front of him. He kicked a charging monster, chopped it, and then kicked it to the ground before planting his foot on its head.

"You can fight?" Ludo asked.

"He can fight?" Star asked, turning to Buff Frog who simply shrugged.

"It's called... _KARATE!!!"_ Marco said, karate chopping another monster.

Star watched as her monsters went to work in retrieving the wand. _He's good._

Before she knew it, Ludo was looking up at her. "Want some of _this_ Star?" He asked smugly, pointing his wand toward the defeated monsters.

 _I actually don't want some of that Marco kid..._ Star sighed. "No. Retreat."

Star pulled out her scissors and cut a portal through Earth's existence. "Into the portal. I'll make sure you all have nice glasses of water and juice, kay?"

"Yay!" With that, the monsters rushed into the portal.

Star turned to Marco and Ludo. "I'll get the wand soon. Be ready when I do."

And with that, she jumped into the portal.

The portal closed and Marco turned to Ludo. "Look, I'm sorry. I should have been kinder. Wanna be friends? You can stay with us." The boy put out his hand.

Ludo looked at it and smiled. He grabbed Marco's hand and shook it, quickly letting go.

"Would we fight monsters all the time?" Marco asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Ludo answered, looking at the boy jump and yell _So dangerous_ at the top of his lungs.

 _We'll be good friends._

/\/\

"Princess Star!" Buff Frog called, pointing to the red wallpaper on the brick wall. "You said you'd like it removed?"

Star looked up from her throne, the hourglasses on her cheeks being replaced by her hearts.

She gave the wallpaper one look. It reminded her quickly of that kid in the hoodie. Marco...

"Nevermind. I like it. Go take your break, Buff Frog," Star said.

He nodded and walked off.

Star leaned on her plush armrest and gave a sigh, looking at the wallpaper.

 _I like it._

/\/\

 _After_ _I met and "fought" that Marco kid, I always look to that wallpaper and think of him. Sounds crazy, right? Today we're going to attack again. For some reason I can't **wait** to see him._

 _I think I'm... **lovestruck.**_

 ** _Swap AU made by p-valley on tumblr. If you want to see the comic, go to his blog._**


	39. stuf

Hi guys!

Author here!

Now as you guys see, the story is on hiatus. Not on purpose though guys. I'm in 7th grade where my honors teachers think giving me homework every single day is an option.

Plus a hurricane literally just hit where I live.

So the only reason my stories are on hiatus is that. I'm actually writing a one-shot right now but I keep having to stop for other things.

Ill post it to all my stories like this announcement. I've been active on Tumblr as well so...

Sorry bout that guys...


End file.
